Second City Romance
by blackhawkschiq9
Summary: Courtney has been with the WWE and her boyfriend, Randy Orton, for two years. On the outside, she appears to be the happiest girl in the world. She has a dream job, a handsome man, and the best friend a girl could ask for. Nobody knows her inner turmoil or the terror she faces on a daily basis but what is done in the dark always comes to the light. Punk/OC with little Randy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"No. I am not doing it, Steph. I am sorry and you guys can send me home if you want but I am not." Courtney spoke firmly and unwavering as she stood across from Stephanie McMahon sitting at her desk.

Stephanie sighed and sat up straight in her black, leather office chair and rested her hands on the dark oak surface. "We need to get the ratings up for Total Divas. This means we need to put the focus on Nikki, Brie, Natalya, Eva, and the rest of the girls. Nothing would do that better than having Brie pick up the title.

"I understand what you are saying, Stephanie, I do. I just feel like I, hell, the whole Divas roster is being looked over for some show that isn't even about wrestling. I work my ass off. AJ works her ass off. Tamina, JoJo, and Kaitlyn. The only Diva on that show that deserves my title is Natalya. If I am going to drop it to anybody then it is going to be her!"

Stephanie crossed her arms and slouched back in her chair. Courtney could see the wheels turning in Stephanie's head. The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Fine. I think that is a fair compromise. You can drop the title to Natalya at Summerslam."

Courtney scoffed, her eyes rolling as she stood indignant with her hands on her hips.

"I guess that is the best we can do. If that is all, I will be going." With that she turned briskly and showed herself out of Stephanie's office.

She still a bit irritated when she got back to her hotel in downtown Boston. She could not believe that she was being forced to give up her title for the sake of that ridiculous reality show.

She had worked her ass off ever since high school to become a professional wrestler. While other girls were getting ready from prom and going to homecoming games, she was in the gym or at one of her three jobs to save up money to pay for wrestling school. It had been her dream since she watched her favorite WWE Diva, Lita, moonsault from the turnbuckle onto Trish Stratus in the middle of the ring almost 15 years ago.

It had been her dream and she'd worked toward it her entire life. She finally achieved her dream when she'd been signed to a developmental contract with the WWE two years ago and got called up to RAW only six months later. She had worked her ass off to get there. She worked her ass off for Stephanie and the fans. She had earned her title and now she was being made to drop it. She didn't care as much to drop it to Natalya. She worked just as hard as Courtney and was a huge asset to the Divas division. She refused to drop it to one of those Bellas that were only there for their good looks.

She was every bit as good-looking as this girls but they didn't sacrifice and learn the art like she had. With her long, wavy brown locks that teased the arch of her back and her caramel complexion from her biracial heritage made her dark brown eyes pop. Her 5'3 figure was slim and toned from the hours she'd spent in the gym. She was just as good, better, than any of those 'Total Divas'.

"I can not believe this shit..." She mumbled to herself as she took a seat at the bar in the lobby.

"What can I get you?" The suited bartender greeted her.

"I will take an Amarillo Sour." She sighed, resting her face in her hand propped up on the bar by her elbow.

"Aaah, rough day?" He offered a reassuring smile as he pulled a glass from beneath the counter.

She smiled weakly. "You could say that..."

The bartender winked as he continued mixing her drink.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it." She continued mumbling to herself as he placed the drink on a napkin in front of her.

She wasn't one to drink very often but she figured one drink would calm her nerves so she could get some sleep before her flight.

One drink to ease her mind.

The warmth of the sunlight dancing on her cheek was the next thing she remembered.

"Ugh." Her head pounder and he stomach turned as she slowly came to from her drunken slumber.

"So much for one drink..." She mumbled to herself as she rolled over in the soft, white sheets of the hotel bed. She pulled a pillow over her aching head, blocking out the sun..

She laid there for a minute, regretting ever walking into the bar the previous evening. It was during this minute that she noticed the shower was running in the bathroom..

Things only got more strange. She sat up in the bed and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her room.

"What did I do?" She did not recognize the black t - shirt bearing the logo from 'The Goonies' that covered her frame.

"Oh my god. I got drunk and slept with some stranger." Her heart was pounding so hard that she would swear she could hear it. She had to get out of there before whoever was in the shower came out.

She spied what looked like her clothes in a mess in the corner of the hotel room. She had perfected the art of speed dressing in high school when she could never get up on time. She was certain, hopeful in the least, that she could get her clothes and be out of the room before the stranger knew she was gone.

She was too late. The soles of her bare, pedicured toes met the floor just as the bathroom door opened. She had been so focused on getting out of the room that she didn't realize the shower had stopped.

Her stomach was in her throat as she heard the person walk into the room behind her. She'd always been terrible with awkward situations and this was going to be terribly awkward. She hoped whoever he was wasn't clingy. Her livelihood rested on the hope that this guy was just another typical "hit it and quit it" hotel douche.

She took a deep breath. "Look, I-"

"Well, good morning, sunshine." The voice cut her off. She recognized the voice. She'd heard it before. She'd heard it in passing in hallways. She'd heard it when he was on the mic in the ring. She'd know his voice anywhere.

Any anxiety she'd felt before intensified a thousand times as she turned in the bed to face her coworker and WWE superstar, CM Punk.

He stood on the other side of the bed. His tatted, toned body was soak and wet and he wore nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist and a grin.

She'd always found him attractive so she was thankful it was at least someone she knew and was attracted to. She'd never been able to stand him because of his often standoffish demeanor and his immense amount of self-confidence. "I guess it could be worse..." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Her shook his head, sending drops of water flying off his dark wet hair.

"I'm just saying that I am glad my drunken tryst was at least with you and not some random drunken idiot." She relaxed against the head-board, adjusting the blankets around her. She wore less clothing in the ring most of the time but she was sorta self-conscious about him seeing her in not but his shirt.

He shook his head, rolling his piercing green eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart." He snickered.

"Huh?" She fumbled with the blankets, pulling her knees into her chest. Her head was pounding from her hangover. She brought her palm to her forehead. "Ugh. Look, I am sure you take a lot of joy in all this but my head is pounding and I would love it if you would just explain all this."

He continued shaking his head. Always the indignant one. Holding fast to his towel, he sat down on the bed next to her. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetheart, it's not what it looks like."

"Then enlighten me."

Punk nodded. "I was on my way back to my room after leaving the gym last night. I was coming through the lobby and I heard a commotion coming from the bar." His condescending smile still hadn't left his face as he continued his story. "I've never been one to turn down. good ruckus so I ventured over. It was there that I saw you drunk off your ass. You were all over the bartender and he was making zero effort to be a gentleman."

She could feel her cheeks getting warm at the thought of herself drunk and fawning over a strange man. She didn't dare look Punk in the eye. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassment.

"We're coworkers and I don't like to see women mistreated or taken advantage of. So, I told him to piss off. I didn't know what room you are in so I brought you back here. You barfed all over your clothes so I put you in my shirt.."

So he did see her naked. Her cheeks grew even hotter.

Her eyes were glued to the white comforter covering her knees. She could feel his eyes on the side of her face. no doubt snickering at her shame.

"Don't worry." His playfully patted her shoulder. "I was a complete gentleman. I didn't peek."

"So, we didnt-"

"No. We didn't have sex." Punk assured her.

"Thank god." She breathed easy.

"That is not to say that you didn't try."

She finally looked over at him. He sat propped up against the headboard, hands propped behind his head, with a smug smile spread across his face.

Courtney couldn't help but notice his bare, tattooed covered chest. She had worked with the man for two years and had never been this close to him. She'd heard that he was addicted to working out but the stories did not do his body justice. Butterflies danced in her stomach at sight of his toned body.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head, bringing her attention back to Te conversation.

"You tried to shove your tongue down my throat a few times when I was changing your clothes.

"Oh my god." She groaned, dropping her face in her palms.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled. "I had to peel you from me a few times. You are a little hot thing when you get a few in you..."

She felt herself turning red again as she melted down into the bed, pulling the blankets over her head. "Shit."

Punk continued to chuckle.

She felt him pat her on the shoulder again and his weight lift off the bed. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Like you said, at least it was me and not some stranger." He was obviously trying to make her feel better but she could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'm going to get dressed. I realize your clothes are covered in bodily fluids so I laid out a pair of my shorts on the dresser. They should do you until you get to your room. You can give me my clothes back later." She could heard him go into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Ugh." She wanted to crawl in a hole. First, she got the bad news from Stephanie and then she got drunk and tried to force herself on one of the top guys in the business.

She was certain this week could not get any worse.

Her head was still pounding as she fumbled with the key card to her door. She just a wanted to get in the room and sleep the rest of the afternoon away. She knew she could not, she should already be on her way to the arena. She was pushing it by taking the time to shower and change clothes.

"It can not get any worse." She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "This week can't possibly get any worse than this."

She was wrong.

"Long night, sweetheart?" The voice that once lit up her entire day now ran chills down her spine.

Her boyfriend of the last two years, Randy Orton sat on the bed. There used was once a time when she would have run into his arms but now she just wished she could turn around and walk right out the door like he'd never seen her.

"H-hey, hon." She feigned joy at the surprise. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. She closed the door behind her and stepped into the room. His suitcase still sat by the door with the luggage tags attached.

"You want to talk about a surprise?" Randy smiled. "Imagine my surprise..." Randy stood from the bed and began to slowly walk towards her. "...when I get an opportunity to come back early." Randy licked his lips as he slowly closed the distance between him and her. "Imagine the bigger surprise when I arrive at 4 am this morning to an empty room." He gestured to the still made bed. "a room that has clearly been empty all night."

Courtney wasn't sure if it was the hang over or the dread she felt as Randy came to stop only inches in front of her but she was trembling. "Randy, before you get angry, let me explain." She brought her hands up. It was instinct. Some thing that she couldn't help but do when she was arms length from Randy.

"Where. Were. You." Randy snatched her wrists, pulling her up against him. She could see the veins in his neck pulsating as he growled at her through clenched teeth.

She didn't pull away. She'd learned not to do that by now. No matter how much it hurt, pulling away only made it worse. "I was with Punk but it's not what-" She tried to speak quickly to clarify before he had the chance to react but it was fruitless.

She didn't get the words out before she felt the burn of Randy's hand across her face. The force of the blow caused her to fall hard against the nearby dresser, sending a lamp crashing to the floor. She could feel her breath leave her body and hear the sickening crack of her ribs hitting the hard wood.

"What? I don't want to hear a damn thing out of your mouth!" Randy's voice probably shook the room. "I take a few days off to be with my child and you are out here laid up with that straight edge asshole!" He grabbed a handful of her dark hair, jerking her head back and slamming her face on the dresser.

"No..no.." She plead with him. "Randy..no."

He pressed the side of her face hard on the dresser as he knelt, screaming in her face. "is that not what the fuck you just said, bitch?" He yanked her head and bounced it so hard off the dresser that she was launched backward, landing against the wall. The back of her head shattered the glass of a framed painting. She slid down the wall...coming to a rest on the floor.

"Randy.." She sobbed...a mixture of fear and pain pouring down her face. "He was just helping me.." Her tears were salty on her tongue. "I was stressed last night and had a few drinks. I was in the bar downstairs. He found me there drunk and he just made sure I was safe last night. It is not what you think."

Randy nostrils flared and his temples throbbed. "So, you were drunk and now You're wearing his clothes!" He lifted her by her arms, tossing her on the bed. "But it's not what I think it is?!"

When she hit the mattress, she made the mistake of trying to escape past him to the door. She wasn't quick enough and it only fueled his rage. He slammed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. With one hand he held both of hers above her head as his fist connected with her jaw.

She could taste the blood beginning to trickle from her lip as he hit her again.

and again...and again.

"Now.." Randy wrapped his hand around her throat, the other hand still holding hers. She struggled to breath as he tightened his grasp on her neck and brought his face inches above hers. "I don't know what other shit you pulled while I was gone but I hope you enjoyed it because you aren't leaving my sight for a while. When you shit..I will be there. When you piss...I will be there. Do you understand me?"

She felt helpless as she struggled to breathe beneath Randy. She nodded her head in hopes that he would release her.

His hand only tightened around her throat. "Do you understand me?!" He shouted in her face.

"R-randy...I ca-n't..."She choked and sputtered, struggling to speak as he strangled her. "breathe..."

She could feel herself growing light-headed and dizzy. She began to feel like she was floating.

Her pleading fell on deaf ears as Randy only tightened his hold. "That's right! You don't breathe unless I want you to breathe!" Randy snarled into her ear. "I own you! You are mine! When I want you to breathe, you can breathe! I own you bitch, and if I wanted you dead then you would be! You are my property and you will act as such. Do you understand me!?"

She nodded once more.

"Good!" Randy spat in her face and released her.

Her hands immediately went to her throat as air came flooding into her lungs. She pulled herself into a fetal position hoping to block herself from Any further attacks

"Here's the plan" Randy spoke coldly as he regained his composure. "I have to meet with Vince, Steph, and Paul before the show." It was scary how he could go from that raging animal to this cool, calm, and collected person in a matter of seconds. "You are going to clean yourself up, get rid of those clothes and meet me in the coach at the arena in 3 hours."

"Yes, Randy." She sniffled, her hand against her broken and swollen cheek.

He didn't say anything and she didn't look up from the bed but she heard him walk out the door, the sound of his luggage rolling and the door slamming behind him.

Her head pounded worse than it had been from the hangover. Her lip stung at the touch of her tongue and she struggled to see out of the swollen left side of her face. She didn't dare stray from her fetal position on the bed in fear that he might walk back in for more.

How would she explain the bruises to everyone...this time.

"So, tell me again how you did this to your face?"

Courtney sat in Randy's bus with her best friend, Tamina Snuka, daughter of Jimmy "Super Fly" Snuka. Courtney and Tamina had been in developmental territory together and were the best of friends from the moment they met.

Courtney had tried her best to hide her bruised face, her split lip, and he black eye with a pair of sunglasses and a hooded sweater to no avail. Tamina had caught her coming in and followed her to the bus, demanding answers the whole way.

"I already told you, Tam." Courtney sighed. "I got a little drunk last night, okay. I stumbled over my own feet, fell, and caught my face on the side of an in-table. Just a freak accident." She'd gotten really good at lying about her injuries. Randy's attacks were rarely as violent as the one that morning so she would have zero problems covering a small hand print here or a bruise there. Today's marks would take the work of a professional. Exactly where she was headed once she had checked in with Randy.

Tamina bit her lip, nodding her head and taking in Courtney's story once more. "It just seems odd." Tamina's voice filled with suspect.

"Why?" Courtney's brow furrowed at Tamina's doubt. "You've never fallen down after a few too many?"

Tamina scoffed at the question. "Yeah, I have and you know I have, Courtney. That isn't what I am saying. Maybe you did fall? I just know that I ran into Phil this morning and he asked me how you were doing..."

Tamina's voice faded out as Courtney began to feel with dread. She had forgotten about him when she came up with her cover for Randy's attack. She hadn't taken him into account at all. How was she suppose to make anyone believe she had fallen last night if he was going around telling people he tossed her drunk ass into his bed last night where she'd slept soundly and injury free.

"...he didn't mention you falling or any-"

Courtney wasn't listening. She leapt from the chair and dashed from the bus without any thought to Tamina seated across from her or the fact that Randy would be there in 40 minutes looking for her. She had to find Punk right away and get him to keep his mouth quiet about helping her last night. She didn't need anyone asking questions because those questions would eventually get back to the McMahon's and Paul. She did not want to think about the trouble and drama that would follow suit.

She had to find him now and she knew exactly where to look first.

Hope you guy's are liking the story so far! You can follow me on Twitter blackhawkschiq9

Tell me what or who you would like to see in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd loved Randy from the first time he'd made her smile. It was her first week on the main roster and they'd ended up sitting next to one another on a flight. She'd been nervous because it was her first flight overseas.

"You're shaking." He'd leaned over to whisper in her ear as she'd stared at the runway through the small window, waiting for take-off.

She'd been so entranced in thought that she didn't realize he had sat down next to her.

He'd been right. She was trembling all over. If she'd been standing, she would've probably fallen, her knees felt like jello and her stomach was doing flips. Visions of the plane falling from the sky had been all she could see in her head.

"Oh, Hi." She'd smiled timidly. Courtney had seen him around the events but neither had ever taken the time to speak to the other.

"I remember my first plane ride overseas." He'd chuckled a bit at the memory.

She remember how in awe she'd been of him. Her mind had been instantly taken from her nervousness looking into his stunning blue eyes. She'd never been this close to him before or paid much attention to him. He had her attention now.

"It's not so bad." He'd reassured her. Randy reached his muscular arm across her and pulled the shade down on the window. "Just don't look down."

She didn't. They'd spent the flight laughing and sharing stories. They only person she'd ever shared such an instant connection with was Tamina. He'd recently gotten divorced and she'd just been called up. They were both venturing on to new paths in their lives when they'd met and it seemed like fate that those two paths had crossed.

She often thought back to the day, how safe he'd made her feel, and how ironic it was. She felt safest now when she was away from him. Whenever she was nursing a busted lip or a black eye, she would remember that shine in his eyes as he'd listened to her ramble on about everything. She'd been so comfortable with him that she felt like she wanted to tell him every secret she'd ever kept. Although he had never said it, she knew that he hadn't been that interested in her life story, he was just trying to keep her mind off of the flight.

It had been the happiest day of her life and they'd been inseparable ever since. She'd never forget it.

She would also never forget the first time he'd hit her.

The transformation had been overnight, it seemed. One night she'd laid down with that sweet, caring man she'd met on the plane and the next morning...she woke up next to a monster. It started with little comments. He would berate her in private while still wearing the mask of world's best boyfriend in public. She'd figured he had just been stressed or they'd hit a rough patch, all couples do. They began to argue regularly, over everything. If she tried to leave the hotel or his house in something he didn't consider proper, they would bicker all day. If he'd seen her talking to another male on the roster, she must be cheating on him. She began to take solace in those few times they were booked at separate venues or when she would go home to Chicago and he would go to his house in St. Louis on their days off. A day or two that they didn't argue and, when they'd reunite, it was like he'd missed her too much to fight with her about anything for a few days. She didn't know what had happened to that Randy she'd met on the plane but she stuck around, hopeful he would eventually return.

The day it'd happened they'd taken his little girl, Alanna, out for the day. Of course, they'd been bickering back and forth all day. Randy had pulled the car up in front of his ex-wife's house when the little girl piped up in the back seat, asking her dad for a puppy or something. Courtney could not remember what the trivial thing was. Randy had firmly turned down the little girl's request. Courtney, she just wanted to win the little girl over. She loved Randy and wanted his child to love her. She'd playfully told the little girl that her daddy was being a meanie...or something...she couldn't remember that either. What she did remember was the look that had washed over Randy's face. It'd been almost frightening. He smiled but it wasn't the smile she'd fallen in love with on the plane. It had been so cold and she could see there was no good intent behind it. It was a presentation for his daughter only.

He'd been quiet as he'd got in the car after handing the little girl off to her mom. The tension in the car had been so thick that she'd almost felt like she was smothering. His knuckles were white, he was clenching the steering wheel so tightly. She'd figured they'd argue about it when they got back to his house and then they'd make up a few hours later. That'd been the pattern for the last few months.

She was wrong.

As soon as he'd gotten the car a few blocks away from his ex's house, he pulled the car into an empty parking lot of a local park. She wasn't sure what was going on but she remembered that she'd been trembling like she was that day watching that runway. She watched Randy from the passenger seat. He sat there, staring out the windshield, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You think you're cute, don't you?"

"What?" She'd been confused, of course.

"You think you're cute? You think it's funny to undermine my authority in front of my child?"

That hadn't been in her intention. She'd only wanted to win the little girl over. "No, Randy, I-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" That was the first time he'd hit her.

He'd punched her so hard that her head had bounced off the window of the passenger door.

"What the hell?" Blood had begun to pour from her nose and all over the white tank top she'd worn that day. "Randy?"

Randy grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, slamming it on the dashboard. "I told you to shut the fuck up!"

She'd never forget that day, ever. She'd never felt safe with Randy after that. They'd drove home in absolute silence. What could she say? She didn't dare say anything in fear that he would hit her again. She couldn't rationalize it.

He'd been nice enough to hand her a towel from the glove box to hold on her nose until they got to the house, but that had been it. She'd been soaked in blood by the time he pulled up at his house. He'd handed her his key, told her to get out of the car, and driven off.

She didn't know why she hadn't just taken her stuff and left then and there. No. She'd gone into the bathroom, thrown away her bloodied clothes, sat in the shower, and cried as the water washed all the blood and her trust in Randy away.

He didn't get back to the house until midnight. She'd already been in bed and she didn't dare ask him where he'd been. She'd pretended sleep when she heard the creaking of the bedroom door opening.

"Court." He spoke softly. "Are you up?"

She hadn't answered.

She'd been paralyzed to her spot in the bed and she could hear her pulse beating in her ears, blocking out all other sounds except the sound of him undressing.

A feeling of dread had crept over her as he slid into the bed behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and her breathing froze at the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"Look." He'd wrapped his strong arm around her small waist and pulled her close to him. "I am so sorry." He nuzzled his face in her dark hair. "I don't know what came over me." Randy's voice was remorseful. "I love you so much." He kissed the back of her neck. "I promise. It will never happen again."

She was stupid enough to believe him. She should have left but she didn't. He kept his promise...for a few days.

That had been a year and a half ago. She didn't know why she held on. Maybe it was for those rare days when that old Randy would shine through. On those days, she would almost forget how he'd thrown her against a wall or choked her to brink of unconsciousness the night before. Maybe it was because she knew he would come after her. She didn't know why she stayed. All she knew was the Randy she'd fallen for was gone and she would never feel like she felt that day on that plane ever again.

At least, she thought she wouldn't.

Those same butterflies were now fluttering about in the pit of her stomach as she watched him from the doorway of his locker room.

His attention was on the iPhone in his hand and he didn't notice her standing there. His dark hair was tousled and damp. Beads of sweat reflected off his bare chest. He wore nothing but black gym shorts and a pair of red headphones draped his neck. He must have just returned from one of those long runs that he was known to take so often.

Whatever he was looking at on the phone caused a wide grin to spread across his face. She'd never noticed how nice his smile was.

She probably could have stood in the doorway watching him smile all day but she knew she needed to get this done with and get back before Randy noticed she was missing.

She cleared her throat, making her presence in the room known.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the phone. "What the fuck happened to you?" His eyes widened and stared at her injuries.

Courtney subconsciously palmed the battered side of her face. "It's nothing." She lied. "I fell in the shower." He knew she was sober when she'd left his room that morning and he wouldn't fall for the night stand story.

"You should put some ice on that before your head swells up to the size of a McMahon's." His brazen humor brought a weak smile to her face.

"I'll be okay." She sighed, crossing her arms, leaning against the door frame. "Punk, I-"

"You can call me Phil." He cut in.

"Phil." Courtney corrected. "I need a favor."

Phil shrugged. "Shoot."

"Could you not tell anybody about last night. I know you've already mentioned it to Tamina but I'd like to leave it at that."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "I was just wanting to make sure you made it back to your room alright. I know she is your best friend, I figured she already knew." His eyes were fixated on her bruises. "Are you sure you're okay? That looks awful. Did you get looked at to make sure you didn't break anything?"

"It's fine." She dismissed his concern. "I'll be fine, especially if you keep last night between the two of us."

A wave of curiosity washed over Phil's face. "Why are you so concerned with keeping this a secret? Afraid pretty boy, Randy, might be upset if he finds out you spent a night with the best in the world?" He was so irritatingly smug.

"No. Randy knows." Her mind immediately went back to that morning. It was all so vivid, she would swear she could still feel his hand around her throat. The memory prompted her to rub the spot where Randy's hand had previously constricted.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil clearly noticed her behavior at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Yeah." She snapped out of it, dropping her arms and removing her weight from the door frame. "Just don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Phil conceded. "Now, you do me a favor."

"What?"

Phil reached down and picked a white ice pack up from a nearby bench. "Here." He walked over to her and held the cold pack against her face. "I was going to put this on my knee but I think my knee is doing a bit better than your face."

There were only inches between them and she felt a warm sensation beginning to boil in the pit of her stomach. "How does that feel?" His piercing green eyes stared down into hers.

All she could do was nod. She could not remember the last time Randy had been so gentle with her.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, though it was probably no more than a few minutes. He continued to hold the ice pack against her face as his eyes remained fixed on hers. Courtney could feel herself being pulled into him and she had no control to fight it. It was as though their souls had connected in that moment their eyes had met.

She rested her hand on his holding the ice pack against her cheek. "Thank you."

A smiled spread across his face, their eyes still locked.

Courtney could feel a smile beginning to form on her own face, gazing into those emerald pools. She never wanted to look away.

"There you are." Whatever connection she'd felt with Phil was immediately broken by the sound of Randy's voice.

"R-r-randy." Courtney stammered, snatching the ice pack and backing away from Phil.

"I've been looking for you. You weren't on the bus."

"Uh. I was on my way to get this mess on my face covered up and I ran into Phil." She held up the ice pack. "He was nice enough to give me this for the swelling and I was just about to go on my way."

How long had Randy stood there? She'd been so lost in Phil's eyes that she'd lost sight of the whole world around her. She'd been frozen in that moment.

"He's right." Randy stood between them, his back to Phil. "You should keep some ice on that." He softly stroked the bruise on her face. "You should really be more, careful, Court." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. "It's shame to bruise such a pretty face." His face was emotionless. She knew it was a show of concern for Phil and a warning for her.

Don't let me catch you with him again. He didn't say it but she knew that is what he meant.

"I know, Randy." She forced a smile. "I'll try not be so clumsy."

"I know you will." He kissed her forehead and she felt her stomach turn.

Randy released her and turned to Phil. "Thank you for helping her out last night and with the ice." Randy extended his hand to Phil. It was a show. It was all a part of the mask he wore everyday. Nobody knew the real Randy, nobody but her. He played the part of doting boyfriend well and everyone fell for it.

Peeking around Randy, it didn't look like Phil bought it. He glanced at Randy's extended hand and crossed his arms. "No problem."

Randy dropped his hand and took Courtney by hers. "We better be going. Need to make sure my girl takes care of this face before the show tonight." Randy didn't hold her hand like a man holding a woman he loves. He squeezed her hand, like she was his property, almost daring her to let go. "I'll make sure to get your clothes back to you." Randy made it a point to emphasize that Courtney would not be the one delivering the clothes back to Phil.

Courtney was able to glance back at Phil briefly as Randy pulled her away. He smiled at her and gave her a small wave. She felt a wave of emotions wash over her as he disappeared into his locker room. It was a bit of disappointment that he was gone but also the fear of knowing Randy would no doubt be upset about once they reached the privacy of the bus.

She knew she would pay for what Randy had just walked in on.

She also knew that she could not wait to see Phil again.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! Please, feel free to follow me on twitter blackhawskchiq9!

I am sorry the update took a bit long to get up. I worked alot of overtime this week and didn't get many opportunities to work on it.

Let me know what or who you guys want to see and I will definitely work it into the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Phil was all she could keep her mind on. Even as she sat on the uncomfortable, rigid hospital bed in the middle of a brightly lit cramped examination room in the emergency department of Boston Medical Center...he stuck on her mind. The thought of his hypnotic green eyes provided her comfort as she and Randy waited for the results of her CT scan.

"What is this taking so long?" The sound of Randy huffing brought her back to reality.

"They have to wait for the image to contrast, Randy, and get a radiologist to look at it." She stared up at the overwhelmingly bright egg-shell ceiling.

Randy sat next to her on the edge of the hospital bed, his arms crossed. "It shouldn't take four hours to read a scan."

"Well, maybe, you shouldn't have violently slammed my face on a dresser if you were so concerned with waiting in a hospital all day." Courtney didn't dare speak the sentence aloud. "That's why the call us 'patients', Randy." She mustered a brittle smile.

"Yeah." Randy sighed. "I guess you have a point."

They'd ran into Stephanie when Randy was dragging her from Phil's locker room back to the coach. Stephanie had taken one look at Courtney's face and sent her to see a trainer. The trainer then sent her to the closest hospital. They'd removed her and Randy from that evening's events and they'd been sitting in the emergency room for most of the day. Her face was poked and prodded by a nurse, then a resident, and then a doctor. Each had received the same story as Tamina. The burning and aching in her cheek was severe but it wasn't unbearable. She'd declined when the doctor had offered her pain medicine. She was used to the pain by now, but she didn't tell him that.

They sat in silence mostly. The only sounds were the muffled sounds of the hospital outside the room. Doctors being paged over the PA, monitors beeping in other rooms, footsteps, and random voices. Occasionally Randy would let out a sigh or some puff of impatience. He was clearly itching to be anywhere but there.

Surprisingly, he hadn't made any mention of walking in on her with Phil. In fact, it was one of those rare moments where she was in the presence of the man she'd fallen in love with.

"That nurse told you to keep this on your face." Randy chided her, picking the bag of ice off of the medical tray next to the bed. "Do you want your face to be the size of a basketball?" He held the bag on her face, the same way Phil did but it didn't feel the same.

She couldn't even look Randy in the eye anymore. Her head held down, she stared at her hands twiddling around in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Court."

"I know, Randy." She murmured, keeping her head down.

He was always sorry.

Randy sat the plastic bag of ice back on the medical tray and took both of her hands into his. "Look at me, Courtney."

She shook her head. "No, Randy." Courtney felt her bottom lip beginning to tremble as her eyes struggled to fight back the flood tears threatening to spill out.

She hated this part. She wanted so bad to hate Randy, to feel nothing. Maybe the blows would hurt less if they were coming from someone she despised. She didn't despise him. She couldn't. She tried, god, did she try. She would always convince herself, afterwards, that she hated him. When she was laying in broken heap in the middle of whatever hotel room he'd beat her in, she would tell herself she didn't love him. She would almost believe it and it wouldn't hurt as much.

Then he would do this. He would remind her that she didn't hate him. As much as she didn't want to, she loved him with all her heart...she just hated the things he did to her.

"Look at me."

A lone tear escaped and slid down her face as she slowly lifted her head. Her eyes met Randy's. His cool blue eyes used to pierce her soul and fill her with love and affection. Now, they just reminded her of ice. Cold and hard.

He lightly stroked her cheek with the backside of his hand, brushing the tear away.

"I hope you know that this hurts me too. I never mean to hurt you."

She'd heard it all before.

"I just lose my temper sometimes. I lost it today when I thought about you spending the night with him." Randy looked down at her hands resting in his. "You're everything to me. You and Alanna are all I have. The thought of losing you or you being with someone else...just made me crazy." Randy brought his eyes back up to her face.

"It will never happen again." Randy pulled her into his arms, settling her head against his chest. "I mean it this time, baby, I promise."

She felt numb. She wanted to believe him. She knew she shouldn't. It would happen again, she knew it. She didn't dare resist though. Her existence was miserable. Forever at his mercy.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight to him. "I know, Randy." She lied to herself. "I love you, too." Silent tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Mom, it is just a small orbital fracture. I am perfectly fine. I do not need you or anyone to come take care of me." Courtney rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother flying all the way from Florida to Chicago. "It's small, doesn't even need surgery. I just have to stay out of the ring for 6 weeks so I don't risk re-injury, you don't need to come."

"Well, are you resting at least? Why isn't Randy there?" Her mother harped on. "He is such a good man. When are you guy's going to settle in together? His little girl is so sweet but I would like some grandchildren of my own..." Courtney drowned out her mother's voice. She sat in the bay window of her living room, overlooking the hustle and bustle of her Wicker Park neighborhood. She loved Chicago in the summer. It was beautiful. There was always something going on. A music festival or a movie in the park were always here favorites. Near a number of coffee shops, books stores, and music stores...she could always find something to get into. Her own little piece of heaven, she loved it. She could get lost in the neighborhood for hours at a time.

She hadn't got to spend much time in Chicago ever since she'd been with Randy. Holidays, mostly, they would come see her family. If there as an event nearby, they would stay at her apartment. Of course, they were on the road for over 250 days a year. Any free time they had was usually spent at his house in Saint Charles, Missouri.

Now, she had 6 weeks to rest at home, without Randy. She planned to make up for a lot of lost time. She knew she wouldn't have 6 complete weeks without Randy. Of course, he'd be there on his days off. She couldn't fly to Missouri. The doctor didn't want her forcibly blowing her nose, nevertheless traveling on a plane. Randy had driven her from Boston all the way to Chicago and caught a plane to meet up with everyone else in North Carolina. She planned to enjoy the time she did have alone, though.

The sudden hollow echoes of knuckles rapping on her door caught her attention.

"Mom, someone is at the door. I will call you back." She quickly hung up the phone, not even bothering to wait for her mother's response.

Who could it be? She had only been home for a day or so and hadn't told anyone she was home. She'd seen Randy board his flight, it couldn't be him. Like he'd knock anyway..

"Who is it?" She shouted, crossing the room to the front door.

No answer. Only the sound of knuckles on the door again.

She peeked through the peephole, but whoever it was had it covered with their hand.

She was not in the mood for shenanigans. It was probably another crazy fan girl who'd Google mapped her house and shown up in hopes of meeting Randy. It'd happened before.

She yanked the door open. "You really think it's okay to just show up at someone's home without-" She began her lecture but quickly shut up when she realized who was standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Is that how you greet everyone who knocks on your door?" Phil wore a wide grinned.

"Oh." She hadn't seen him since their encounter in his locker room. "Hey." She was stunned to see him there...at her house of all places."I thought you were some crazy person at my door."

Her stomach was fluttering. Had it really only been a couple of days that she'd last seen him? It seemed like an eternity. All thoughts of her mom, Randy, and the pain of her healing fracture disappeared at the sight of him standing across the threshold. As usual, his dark hair was disheveled. He always looked so care-free, something she wished she could be. She liked that about him. He wore a black Ramones shirt, camouflage cargo shorts, and a pair of red Nike running shoes. It was too warm in the city that day for his usual hooded jacket.

"Do you get a lot of crazies around here?" Phil's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Believe it or not, I do. Thanks to Google, all kinds of psycho fans find my apartment."

Phil nodded a bit. "I believe you, how do you think I found it?" He teased.

A small laugh escaped her mouth at his remark. It was the first time she'd smiled since that day in his locker room. "Really?"

"No." He snickered. "I have the week off. I knew you lived close to me so I wanted to check on you. I hadn't seen you since you broke your face. I was able to talk Tamina into telling me your address."

Her stomach flipped at the thought of him being worried about her. She was slowly beginning to realize that he wasn't the jerk she'd taken him for. "Oh, well, thanks."

"Sure." He glanced a few times around the hallway. "So, um, you going to invite me in?"

She'd been so caught off guard he was at her door, she hadn't even thought about him coming in her apartment.. "I'm sorry." She stepped back, holding the door open, gesturing him in.

Was this excitement that she felt building or anticipation? She didn't know. The only thing she had felt in a long time was fear, misery, and pain. Whatever it was, she could feel a blush spreading over her cheeks as he walked past her into her home

* * *

Even with her face swollen and bruised, she was still one of the most beautiful sights he'd laid his on. Her long, dark tresses tossed up in a messy bun and the sun bouncing off her hazel eyes, she seemed so fragile as she stared at the large bay window.

Phil had noticed her the night she'd debuted on RAW. He'd just returned from ring into the staging area, high off winning his own match when he'd been stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. He'd heard a new Diva was debuting that night but hadn't caught sight of her until that point. She was so in the zone that she hadn't noticed him standing there, fixated on her. Dressed in a small black Misfits t-shirt that she'd cut-off into a revealing tank-top paired with black low-rise leather boy shorts and black converse sneakers...she was like nothing he'd seen before. Her dark hair hung in soft waves to waist and was held back from her delicate face with a black, leather headband. He didn't know how long he'd stood there watching her stretch and twist her body...imagining running his hand across the soft skin of her toned stomach. He'd been brought out of his fantasy by the sound of her entrance music, Diamond Eyes by Deftones, echoing throughout the arena. She'd seemed so much stronger then.

"Your face looks better. You been keeping ice on it?" He admired her from his seat across from in the large seating area of the window.

"God, you sound like my mom and Randal." She rolled her beautiful eyes.

His stomach lurched remembering that she was still with Randy. He'd never gotten the chance to speak to her before Randy had already jumped on the opportunity. He'd still admired her from afar. If she had a match after his, he would stay to watch it instead of cleaning up and heading back to his bus or the hotel. She wasn't like any of the other Divas. He hadn't seen such heart and ferocity in the ring since his ex, Amy, had retired. The girl could take a bump like nobody's business...there was no wonder that she'd quickly earned the title.

"Well, if you want a balloon face...it's your business."

She had the most gorgeous smile.

"You don't do that enough, you know"

"Do what?" She asked weakly.

"Smile." He responded.

"How would you know?" She shot him a look of curiosity. "You don't even know me. This is the longest amount of time we've ever spent with one another."

"Fair enough." He nodded in agreement. "We don't know each other at all but we've worked together for two years and I see you around." His eyes locked on hers. "You don't smile as much as you used to."

She turned her face toward the afternoon light brimming through the large window. "I guess I don't have much to smile about as I used to." She spoke softly.

What did she mean? She was beautiful. She was successful. She had boyfriend who, although he was a douche, loved her. Tamina loved her. What did she have to be so sad so about?

She was sitting with her knees pulled up into her chest with her arms wrapped around them like she was closing herself off to him.

"I think that's why I feel so drawn to you." He spoke without thinking, he was lost in her delicate beauty.

"What?" Her eyes met his again.

He couldn't turn back now. He had to finish the thought. "You walk around like you carry the world on your shoulders and I'm guilty of that at times. I won't lie." He rested his hand on her bare knee, a sudden rush of adrenaline shooting through him at the touch of her soft skin. "I've had my eyes on you since the day you arrived. I've admired you from a far for a while now because you were with Randy. Then...I saw you in that bar and I knew I had to help you and when you came to me in my locker room and our eyes met...I can't keep my mind off of you." He knew he wasn't making sense but they way she made him feel wasn't something easily verbalized.

"Oh, wow.." She exhaled. "Phil, I don't know what to say.."

"I think you should say that I make you feel the same way." He responded in a matter-of-fact way. "I know you felt the same thing I did when your eyes met mine and I see the way you've looked at me since I got here."

She quickly got up from the window and began to nervously pace her living room, nibbling on her nails. "This is a bad idea." She was shaking her head, talking to herself more than him. "I appreciate everything you've done and all of your concern but you shouldn't have come here, Phil."

"No." He stood from his seat. "This is exactly why I came here." He'd never felt this before..this urge to touch another person so bad that if felt like he was burning from the inside out. She stopped pacing and turned to face him. He could see the fear mixing with anticipation that filled her sad eyes as he lifted his hand to cup the side of her neck. "I came here for this.." He said simply. His thumb stroked her burning cheek as he leaned, slowly closing the distance between them before he brushed his lips across hers.

He kissed her gently at first, then with a greater pressure. She went limp in his arms, as his hand went around the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. He could feel her heart racing, flush against his own as his mouth overtook hers.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, she pulled away from him. "No. This isn't right." She whimpered, turning her back to him. "Randy..god..Randy." She palmed her face in her hands.

He instantly regretted kissing her. "I am sorry, Courtney." He placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "That was disrespectful to you and Randy."

She quickly brushed it away. "Just go, Phil." She pointed to the door. "Please."

"Yea, sure." He sighed and quickly obliged her request.

That hadn't gone as he planned at all. He'd never planned to kiss her or even tell her how he felt. He'd only meant to check in on her while he was in town. Ever since he'd pulled her from that bar he'd felt an overwhelming urge to take care of her. Sure, she had a boyfriend, and he couldn't explain it...but she needed a hero. He could see it in her eyes. He didn't know what she needed saving from but it would be him. As the door closed behind him and he ambled down the hallway..away from her door...he swore that he would be the one to save Courtney from whatever darkness that had a hold on her fragile soul.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am not too happy with it but you guys would have waited until next year if we waited for a chapter I was happy with.

I decided to do the last bit from Punk's POV because I couldn't think of any other way to make it make sense.

So, as always, I appreciate you reading. If you have anything you'd like to see in the story...let me know.

All comments are welcome as long as they are constructive and polite.

Follow me on twitter blackhawkschiq9


	4. Chapter 4

_"I came here for this."_ His lips had been softer than she imagined them. _"...I can't keep my mind off of you..."_ His words played in the back of her mind like a broken record.

The park was silent. Still. It always was around this time of the evening, dusk. The only noise was the distant sounds of dogs barking and horns honking off in the city. Occasionally, she would pass a lone jogger or someone walking their dog as she strolled along the concrete path of the urban jungle but she was all alone. She preferred it this way. She loved her hometown fans but she didn't feel like signing anything, taking any pictures, or explaining why she wasn't on the road. She just wanted to walk and stay lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of him.

Thoughts of the way his lips had felt against hers, the gentleness of his touch, her heart pounding so hard that she just knew it would leap from her chest. The goosebumps and the tingling...electricity she'd never felt from any kiss she'd shared with Randy or anyone else . She'd been so lost in that moment, in him, until the realization hit her...Randy. She didn't want to think of the things he'd do if he ever found out. That was why she'd reacted so terribly to Phil's kissing her. She was scared. Scared of how he made her feel...and Randy. She didn't want to imagine what Randy would do to her if he ever found out about the kiss.

"As if my life wasn't difficult enough..he had to come along.." She grumbled to herself, plopping down an empty bench. "You couldn't come along before I met Randy!" She yelled at nobody in particular, her voice echoing through the empty park.

She had spent the last three days sulking about her apartment in complete state of unrest. Part of her regretted ever going into that bar. Nothing about her life was ever easy but things were so much easier before dealing with the feelings Phil had awaken and the confusion that came along with them.

"What am I gonna do?" She groused aloud, slouching on the bench.

"Well, for one, I would recommend that you quit talking to yourself."

"Are you serious?" She cried out in complete and utter frustration. "Are you following me or something?"

Phil shook his head and sat down on the bench next to her. "I guess you forgot that I live in the same neighborhood, sweetheart, and I like to stroll through the park too."

"What a coincidence..." She sighed.

Phil sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes on the ground. "I'm really not following you, Courtney. I just needed to take a walk to clear my mind. I've been thinking about the other day a lot."

A few dark strands of her hair swept over her face and around her head thanks to the evening breeze. "Yeah. Me too." She used her fingers to brush her hair back out of her face. "My reaction may have been a little harsh..."

A smile broke out, flashing his gleaming teeth. "A _little _harsh?"

"Okay. Okay. I threw you out of my house..." She couldn't help but smile when he did.

Phil leaned back and spread his arms on the back of the bench, staring off into the distance. The sunrise sparkled in his eyes. She loved those green eyes. "In all seriousness, we need to talk about it."

"Phil-"

"Let me finish." He spoke over her. "Look, I have had my eye on you for some time now. I've been drawn to you since that night I came backstage and seen you standing there.."

She didn't want to hear anymore. She was confused enough. She did not need this. "No, Phil..."

Phil sat up on the bench, turned towards her and took her hands into his. "Courtney." He stared deep in her eyes. "Let me finish."

All she could do was nod.

"I should have said something then but I didn't. Randy did and you are with him. I know that. My fault, my loss. I won't apologize for kissing you, though. I'm not sorry. You're beautiful and I like you."

She couldn't speak. She'd been drowning in a pool of confusion ever since that kiss. She loved Randy but the connection and sparks she felt with Punk were something they'd never shared. She couldn't leave Randy and Randy could never find out but she knew Phil and her feelings for him weren't going anywhere. How was she suppose to live everyday on the road with Randy and have Phil on her mind and always around without Randy finding out. Now...he was telling her all this.

"Randy..." Was the only word that could escape her paralyzed lips.

"I know. That is the only thing I am sorry for." Something she could only describe as a kind of sadness filled his eyes. "I disrespected your relationship with Randy."

If he only knew.

Phil brought her hand up and gently kissed the back of her fingers before placing both of her hands back in her lap. "I wouldn't take any of it back, though, because I meant it. The kiss and helping you that night in the hotel."

"So you wouldn't have done the same thing for any of the other girls?"

"No." Phil snorted, dismissing the idea. "I mean, sure, I might have told the douche bag bartender to fuck off but I wouldn't have went as far out of my way. Had it been any of the other girls...no. I wouldn't have carried any of their asses back to my room. I wouldn't have held their hair while they barfed all over themselves and the bathroom." He was clearly amused by the memory of his night taking care of her. "Hell, you even made me lay down with you, hold you, and run my fingers through your hair until you passed out because you said it was the only way to stop your nightmares."

A lump formed in her throat and tear began to build in her eyes as a total feeling of ambivalence came over her. When she was little and scared...her dad would hold her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair until she would fall asleep. It was the only thing that ever truly comforted her. Something she'd asked Randy to do for her before but he'd never EVERY obliged...even in their early days. Yet, here was this man, who barely knew her... "You did all that for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Exasperated, she stood from up from the bench, tossing her arms in the air. "Why wait two years?"

Phil shrugged and remained seated. "You're with Randy. I probably would have never said anything if I hadn't pulled you from that bar and we started talking."

"Well, it isn't fair to me!" She was yelling, all the frustration she'd built up over the last few days bursting like water through a dam. "You dominate my mind, Phil! You have ever since you walked out of that bathroom! I can't even look at Randy or talk to him without thinking about you! Do you know what it feels like to live like that!?" Tears slowly began to slide down her cheeks.

"Yes!" Phil shouted back, coming up off the bench. "I have lived that way for the last two fucking years!" He was smiling and shaking his head in utter disbelief of her statement. "You decide you want to notice me now and all of sudden your life is in turmoil?" He scoffed. "Fuck no! I have pined after you for the last two YEARS of my life and I've watched you with Randy the entire time! You don't have any idea how it feels!" He poked her shoulder causing her to inch back a step.

They stood there for a brief but tense moment. Nothing but the sounds of the city in the distance as they stared defiantly into each other's eyes.

"Well...what the hell are we suppose to do now?" Courtney was the first to speak.

She received her answer.

Phil grabbed her face, his mouth coming down on hers and that was it. She didn't pull away or make any attempt to stop what was happening. Without any thought of Randy or their surroundings, her arms went up around his neck, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed her. Gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him. He clung to her tightly, knotting his hands in her hair, trying to tell her with the press of his mouth all the things he'd never said aloud.

"I think my place is closer." His warm breath left tingles on her moist lips.

She knew what was coming next and she was ready for it.

"Let's go." She nodded.

* * *

She woke up the next morning cuddled against his bare chest, feeling nothing but complete bliss and satisfaction. Lust gone, already taken care of, Phil was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she laid there, softly tracing the elaborate design on his chest with her index finger. She replayed the scenes from the night before back in her mind.

His hot breath on her neck and the chills it had sent down her spine. The gentleness of his touch as his hands explored every inch of her body. She'd never experienced anything like it. She'd opened herself up, inviting him in, and it was as though they'd danced this dance a million times before. It was like he knew her body better than she did.

She could feel a smile on her face as she stared up at his sleeping features. He was so peaceful, his jaw was relaxed and his lips slightly parted. She sighed with contentment and continued running her hand over his chest. She felt so safe, so protected in the comfort of his arms.

"You know how creepy it is to watch people sleep, right?" Phil's groggy voice broke the silence of his bedroom.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Whatever, creeper." Phil kissed the top of her head. "How long have you been up?"

"I don't know. Just a few minutes."

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?" He began to shift his weight around in the bed.

She didn't want anything. She was content to lay there with him, skin to skin, all day. "No." Courtney kept her arm wrapped possessively around his torso, not allowing him to get out of the bed. She dragged her head up into the crook of his neck and nuzzled her face there. "All I want to is stay right here." She took in his smell.

He settled back into the bed, tightening his arms around her. "Sounds good to me."

They lay there in silence, basking in the warmth of one another. She could remember the last time she'd felt so safe and warm. All of worries, fears, and stress just drifted away as he ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed his collarbone. No thought of her healing face, Randy, or dropping her title. None of that mattered. For that moment in time...all that mattered was him and the way he made her feel.

Then her phone rang from his bedside table.

Her heart sank and she was forced to face reality once she recognized the ring tone as the one she'd designated for Randy. Instantly she was hit with fear and dread as she realized that there would be severe consequences for her night with Phil if Randy ever found out.

"Shit...shit..shit." She grabbed her phone from the table and looked at Phil, begging him with her eyes not to make a sound. Phil sighed and rolled his eyes acknowledging her silent request.

"Hey, love." She sat up in the bed, phone to her ear.

"I'm at your apartment." She could hear the irritation in Randy's voice and it chilled her. "It's 8 am...where are you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm.." She picked her brain for something to appease Randy. "...taking a walk. I got up pretty early this morning and decided to take a walk before it go too hot." She lied.

"Thirty minutes. I am giving you thirty minutes to walk your little ass through that front door. Don't make me come find you." He disconnected the call before she could answer.

She dropped the phone and turned to Phil. He was sitting with his back against the headboard and arms crossed. His face was tense. It was clear that he knew what was coming next and it was also obvious that he wasn't happy with it.

"I'm sorry, Phil." She reached for him.

"Stop." He shoved her hands back. "If you are going to go running back to Randy after everything last night, don't touch me."

"Phil.." She whispered softly. "It isn't like that."

"Whatever." Phil snorted in annoyance. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I get it." He slid out of the bed, grabbed his shorts from the heap of clothes he'd left on the floor the night before, pulled them on his body and walked away from her.

He stopped at the door, turned to face her still sitting in the bed. "You know, now that I think about it. The way you were with that bartender...the way you acted towards me when I brought you to my hotel room...maybe you aren't the girl I thought you were. Maybe you're just some whore who gets off on playing with the feelings of others." He spat.

She stared at him in disbelief. The sting of his words hitting her harder than Randy ever did or could. Something shifted in his features, like he'd realized how much he'd hurt her and regretted his words. He didn't apologize or stick around for her response. He just shook his head and walked out of the room.

Tears dripped from her eyes on Phil's white comforter. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She didn't have time to be upset now. She knew Randy'd meant everything he said on the phone. She would regret it if she didn't walk through her front door within thirty minutes. She wished she could work it out with Phil before she left. She wished she could explain. How could she tell him that it wasn't as simple as her leaving Randy for him? She didn't know what to do. So, she did all she could.

She got out of Phil's bed and dressed as quickly as she could. She passed him sitting on his couch, immersed in the coverage of last night's hockey game on the large television screen. He didn't look at her or acknowledge her presence anyway.

"I'm really sorry, Phil. I promise...I will call you or something as soon as I can and we will figure all of this out."

He continued to ignore her.

She took a deep breath, cast one last look of regret in his direction. "Don't be so angry. You don't understand."

He didn't take his eyes from the television. "You should go. Pretty boy is waiting."

She didn't protest. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. Standing outside of Phil's door, tears began to cloud her vision and a single stream fell down her face. She wanted to turn around and run back into his arms. She wanted to stay there with him forever. Nobody had ever made her feel the way he did. She didn't want to go back to the coolness of Randy and his indifference to her. She had no choice. As much as she wanted to be free, she wasn't. She wiped her face, straightened her back and walked away.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I guess I am alright with it. :) Things are about get REEAALLY good.

Thank you all for reading. I enjoy your comments and reviews. Feel free to leave them as long as they are constructive and polite.

As always, feel free to let me know anything or anyone you would like to see incorporated into the story.

You can follow me on Twitter :at: blackhawkschiq9


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney hated leaving Phil on such bad terms. She liked him so much and felt so deeply connected with him. Sure, they had only spent a little time together but she had never felt so drawn to anyone in her life before. Holding his hand or laying with one another...it was like their bodies were designed to fit one another. Laying with her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart was the safest she'd felt in a long time. In his arms she felt like nothing, not even Randy, could hurt her.

_"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messa-"_ She sighed and tossed the phone into her gym bag. He hadn't answered any of her calls or texts for the last three weeks,

She never intended to make Phil think she was using him or playing with his emotions. She felt the same way he did. So much so that she had been too caught up in the moment, in him, to think about Randy or the consequences of her actions with Phil. So lost in her fantasy where she and Phil could be together and happy...reality hit her when that ringtone echoed through the bedroom. She was ripped from that perfect world and tossed back into the unutterable hell of her life. There had been no time to think of Phil's feelings...only her self-preservation. Keeping Randy happy and off her ass was her main focus. It had been for so long. She reacted on instinct...

Now Phil would probably never speak to her again. Which would likely make work an intolerable misery. That was why Randy had come to see her in Chicago out of the blue. To surprise her with his grand design. When she was sent home, Stephanie and Paul had announced it live on Raw and forfeited the title to Natalya. Now, they were going to let her come back on the road, shoot a few promos with Natalya while she was still healing and unable to wrestle, challenge her for the belt, beat her at Summerslam to get her title back and put Natalya over as a heel. It was all Randy's idea. His plan to make everything up to her. He had talked the McMahon's into it as a way to show her how much he loved her and how sorry he was.

Courtney knew better. Yes, sometimes she could see little hints of remorse and guilt in Randy's eyes after he had gone too far...leaving her in a crumpled mess. This wasn't that. This was his plan to keep her close. She must have been delusional to think he would allow her any time away from him. No. He always kept her close and under his radar.

She hadn't run into Phil yet. How could she? When neither of them were in the ring...he kept her on a short leash..never letting her get very far. Occasionally, though, she had moments like this where she could sneak in an opportunity to dial his number in hopes he would finally pick up. She didn't dare risk letting Randy catch her talking to him in the hall or in passing.

"Let's try ONE more time..." She picked up the phone and dialed Phil's number again.

Voice mail again.

"FUCK!" Her voice echoed off the walls of the empty Divas locker room. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?" She bemoaned, sitting the phone back in the bag and slumping forward on the bench...head in her hands.

"Randy giving you troubles?"

Courtney lifted her head.

Tamina stood in the doorway.

"Hey!" The sight of her best friend instantly lifted her spirits. Tamina had taken a few weeks off so Courtney had not seen her in a while. In the midst of all the turmoil and confusion, Tamina had always been the one positive constant of her life.

"I missed you." Tamina joined Courtney on the bench. "I am so glad you are back now."

"I missed you, too." Courtney scooted close to her best friend and rested her head on her shoulder. "I wish you would have visited me while I was at home.".

Tamina wrapped her arm around Courtney's shoulder, resting her temple against her best friend's. "I know but Randy said you didn't really want any visitors."

The word 'pissed' would be an understatement. "So Randy speaks for me now?" Courtney snapped, pulling away from Tamina. "You had no problem sending Phil to my house but you couldn't pick up the phone and see if your best friend would like to see you?" She immediately regretted her shortness with Tamina. She wasn't angry with Tamina. The situation was just beginning to eat at her.

Tamina was obviously taken aback by Courtney's reaction. "Whoa." She tossed her hands up. "Court, I am sorry. You and Randy are so close that I just figured I would take his word for it and let you rest. As for Phil, I should have told you he was going to stop by. I got busy and forgot. He asked me where you lived because he wanted to drop off some stuff you left in his hotel room. My bad..."

"I'm sorry, Tam." Courtney laid her head back on Tamina's shoulder. "I am not angry with you. I am just so stressed now. I don't mean to take it out on you. I have so much going on..."

Tamina wrapped her arms around Courtney, holding her best friend tight. "You are so tense, baby girl. What has you so stressed?"

It was tempting. How much better would she feel if she could just unload all her burdens on another and not have to carry it all alone? It was just anyone, it was Tam. She was like her big sister. Courtney loved her. She knew she would understand and be supportive. "You're my best friend, right?"

"For life." Tamina answered with a thought.

"I am going to trust you with something and you have to promise me that you will not tell a soul."

"Courtney, just tell me what is going on."

Courtney took a deep breath and sat up, looking into her best friend's eyes. She knew she could trust Tamina not to say anything to Randy or anyone else. "I slept with Phil."

"You...wait..." Tamina lifted an eyebrow expressively. "Phil? Phil Brooks? CM Punk?"

Courtney nodded.

Tamina looked puzzled briefly, but after a minute or a slow, a smile slowly began to spread across her face. "Oh my god...when? Where? How long has this been going on? Was it good? He looks like it would be good.." Tamina reminded Courtney of an excited school girl sharing secrets with her friends in the girl's bathroom.

Her behavior was irritating to Courtney. None of this was fun or enjoyable for Courtney. She wasn't excited by any of it. She was miserable and confused...lost in all of it. "Tamina." Courtney crossed her arms, staring at Tamina without mirth. "It was once. While I was home and the rest is irrelevant. I messed up. People got hurt."

"Does Randy know?" Tamina regained her composure.

"No."

A puzzled look cover Tamina's face. "So, who got hurt?"

"Phil..." Courtney ached at the memory of the way he had looked at her before walking out of the bedroom.

"He doesn't seem too hurt." Tamina stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Courtney hadn't seen Phil since that day. He'd always had a reputation for his surly attitude backstage. She just assumed he would be sulking around, grumpier than usual. "What do you mean?"

"He's been hanging out with AJ a lot since he got back from that week he had off." Tamina shrugged. "He must have gotten over that pretty quick."

"Oh." Courtney tried her best to appear as though Tamina's news hadn't bothered her. "Well, that is good. I am glad." She lied. "I have been worried about him. He seemed so..upset when I told him I wasn't leaving Randy." She smiled even though it felt like someone had just reached inside of her tied her stomach in knots.

"Yep." Tamina continued on, either she bought Courtney's act or she was just didn't notice her friend's pained expressions. "They seem to be getting really close. Travelling together on his bus and things like that. Hell, I overhead the Bellas talking about it the other day. Apparently, he is talking about taking her to Chicago to meet his friends and family." Tamina patted Courtney's thigh before standing from the bench. "I wouldn't feel too bad about it, sis. He is apparently doing just fine. As long as Randy doesn't catch wind, I would say you are golden."

It felt unreal to her. It had never dawned on her that Phil was ignoring her calls because he was with another. She thought she had time. Time to figure everything out. Time to find a way from Randy, a way for them to be together. "Yeah, you're right." She sighed and feigned another smile. "I think it has all just sorted itself out."

"Good." Tamina bent over and kissed her friend's forehead. "I am glad our little talk helped you but I gotta get going. I'll see you later, chick." Tamina offered one last smile and a wave before walking out of the room.

It hadn't. Courtney felt worse now.

What was she suppose to do now? She wanted to be with Phil, it was all she thought about. All she needed was time to figure out what to do about Randy. Part of her was ready to run to Phil and confess everything but then she thought of her career. She loved wrestling and she loved being a Diva. Who would Stephanie and Paul believe? Her or Randy? He was their champion...the face of their company. She was just another pair of legs and a pretty face, albeit a talented one, still replaceable. Superstars aren't so expendable. She knew what happened to the Divas that crossed the wrong Superstar. That is why nobody had seen hide nor hair of Chyna since the 90's. She crossed the McMahons. Courtney did not want to make that mistake. She had worked too hard to risk having them take Randy's side over her.

She couldn't tell Phil and she couldn't leave Randy. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she did know was that she had to find Phil. She had to find him right soon and she had to make him listen to her.

* * *

"OPEN UP!" She pounded on the door of Phil's bus. "I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! YOU CAN IGNORE MY CALLS BUT I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AND TALK TO ME!" She continue beating on the door with her fist.

"Whoa there, Killer." She wasn't sure how long Phil had stood behind her.

"Phil." She said breathlessly, turning around to face him.

"Well?" Phil crossed his arms. "What are you yelling about?"

It was her first glimpse of him in three weeks. She had missed him so long now that the feeling had become a part of her. She had practiced her lines over and over in her head the things she would say to him if he would just answer the phone. Now, there he stood, watching and waiting but silence was the only acceptable state her heart would grant.

"So?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "What the hell were you beating my damn door down about?"

Without a thought, her hand cracked across his face, a slap that rocked him back on his heels.

"What the fuck?" He put his hand on his cheek, more in surprise than pain.

"AJ!"

A mischievous grin spread across Phil's face as the realization hit him. "So, that is what this is about?"

"Three weeks! You haven't answered my phone calls or a text for the last three weeks! You give me all this bullshit about caring about me and not being able to take your mind off me and-" Her small fists did little damage against his chest.

"Stop!" Phil grabbed her wrists. "Wait a minute!"

"Let go of me!" She ripped her arms away from him.

"You just calm down, alright!" Phil reached around her and pulled the door to the bus open. "If you want to talk, we will talk but it's going to be like adults and in private.

She glared at him for a second, considering her decision. She wanted to talk to Phil...but she didn't want to imagine the disaster of Randy finding out she was alone with Phil. "Fine." She said turning in a huff and walking up the steps in to the bus.

Phil followed, closing the door behind him.

"Now, without acting like a fucking crazy woman, talk to me." Phil sat the bottle of water he was carrying down on the nearby table.

Courtney stood with her arms crossed in the kitchenette of the bus, tapping her foot with irritation. "You're with AJ now?"

"Maybe?" Phil answered dismissively.

"So, what was all that shit in my apartment, in the park, at your house? What happened to you not being able to take your mind off me?"

Phil held his hand up, shaking his head. "What's it matter to you anyway? She wanted me, you didn't. What do you care if I-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" She yelled at him.

The immediate silence after that was deafening. Phil's face paled and then slowly grew angry. "No, no, I am not! You don't get to do that!" Phil slammed his hand down on the table. "I've never wanted anyone like I want you! Every girl is you to me! You're all I see, you're all I want!"

"Then why are you with her!" She snapped.

"You left." Phil lowered his voice, answering in confusion. "You walked out and left me sitting there. You went back to Randy and now you want to come back and be mad at me because I am trying to move on with my life. Did you think that you would just run back and forth between the two of us and I would just wait for you?"

The truth was, she didn't know what she thought would happen. She had been so tangled up in Phil that she hadn't even thought of Randy. So lost in her fantasy of a life with Phil that she had just thought Randy would disappear. One of those things where..if you don't think about it...it will go away. This was real life though..and your problems just don't disappear because you push them to the back of your mind.

Courtney sighed, sinking down into the seat at the table. "Everything is so confusing, Phil." She buried her face in her hands. "I feel so connected to you. It's like I have always known you and everything feels so natural with you."

"Ok..." Phil stood with his hands on his hips. "Where's the confusion?"

"I can't leave, Randy." She looked up at him. "It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it? You don't live together. You don't have any kids. Just leave. People do it everyday."

Courtney sighed and stared out the window to her left. She wished it was that easy. She wished she could just tell Phil the truth. "Phil, there's so much more to it."

"What?" Phil threw his arms up. "Is it your career? Are you worried that Randy will go running to McMahons if you dump him? I know they can be a bit shallow and vindictive but they take their company seriously and I don't think they would bury you because you dumped _Randy Orton." _

He didn't understand. She wanted to make him understand but, short of telling him the truth, she realized she wouldn't be able to. "I'm sorry, Phil." She said shaking her head as she stood from the seat. "I shouldn't have come here."

"Are you serious?" Phil asked. "We are doing this again?"

"I got to go. I wish you and AJ the best." She pushed her way past him and made her out of the bus.

Phil followed her. "That is fine! Go running back to him...AGAIN! You just used up your last chance with me!" He shouted before slamming the door shut behind her.

The cool evening air stung Courtney's tear filled eyes. "Fuck." She took a deep breath, trying to gain her composure before she went back into the arena. Randy would no doubt be looking for her at this point and she didn't want him questioning her once she found him.

* * *

Just as she expected, Randy was coming out of the empty Divas locker room when she approached him.

"There you are."

"Here I am." She smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I was just catching up with Tamina. How did your make-a-wish thing go?"

"Fine." He nodded. "We need to talk..now..in private."

The words sent chills through her body. "Uh, ok."

"In here." Randy held the door to the Divas locker room open, gesturing her inside.

She was hesitant, rightly so given their history, but she didn't dare protest.

Randy picked up on her hesitation. "I just want to talk, Court." He offered a reassuring smile but his eyes glowed with menace. "Come on, we don't have all day."

She did as Randy told and walked past him through the door. A feeling of dread crept up from her stomach as she turned to watch Randy closing the door behind them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She tried to stay calm but she was beginning to shake.

He pointed to the bench. "Sit down."

She obeyed with a single thought, taking a seat on the bench in front of him.

"So? Do you have anything that you would like to say to me or get off your chest?" Randy crossed his arms, looming over her.

She shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Randy smirked.

She was gripped by his menacing aura. Why did he insist of playing with her? What was his sick game? Get it over with already. "I don't know what you want me to say, Randy?" She said softly, keeping her head down.

"Well.." Randy pulled a rolled up sheet of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. "Let me enlighten you.." He extended the paper out to her.

She took it with shaking hands, her trembling fingers struggled to unroll it. "What is this?"

_"Former WWE Champion, CM Punk, Caught Canoodling With Randy Orton's Girlfriend In Hometown Park." _The headline hit her like a freight train, knocking all the breath out of her. She thought they were alone in the park that day but the photo of them tangled in their kiss clearly proved someone else had lurked around.

She was paralyzed with shock. Her mouth opened but she couldn't form any sentences. "I-i-i"

"You think you're shocked?" Randy scoffed. "Imagine mine when some random internet jerk tweets me photos of you and that asshole all over one another!"

"Randy, I can-" She put her hands up in a defensive way, coming up from the bench.

"What? Explain!?" He shouted, shoving her back down on the bench.

"Yes! Let me-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He struck her. The force of his blow sending her off the bench.

She didn't have any time to recover before he came around the bench, grabbing a fistful of her hand and yanking her off the ground. "I knew it!" He screamed in her face. "You fucking whore!" He balled his fist and hit her hard in the center of her face, knocking the wind from her.

All she felt was her head throbbing as she staggered back against the wall. Her vision blurred from the blow but she could see the blood on her hands when she brought them down from her face. She couldn't breathe through her nose. He'd broken her nose...again. She didn't make a sound. She didn't cry out for help. That would only make it worse.

She looked at Randy, closing the distance between them, eyes narrowed and red-faced. She sank down into the fetal position on the floor, bracing herself for the next blows.

Blows that never came.

The next thing she heard was grunting and the shuffling of feet.

"You son of a bitch!"

She collected herself from her ball on the floor and sat back against the wall, struggling to breath through the blood and tears pouring down her face. Her vision had cleared enough that she was able to make out what was happening across the room.

Phil had Randy by the collar of his shirt pinned to the ground with his knee in his chest. "You like hitting women!?" She heard the sickening thud of Phil's fist connecting with Randy's jaw.

"Fuck you." Randy was able to roll himself over on to Phil. He now had Phil pinned. "You want the whore!?"

"Stop it! Randy, quit!" Courtney screamed at the sound of cracking of Randy's knuckles against Phil's face. "Get off of him."

They ignored her.

"She's not a whore!" Phil and Randy were now rolling on the floor, a tangle of arms and legs, fists flying.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Courtney cried over and over.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Nikki Bella had entered the room with her boyfriend, John Cena, in tow." Her eyes went from the two men fighting on the floor to the bloody Courtney crouched down against the wall. "Oh my god, Court!" Her eyes widened. "What happened?! Are you okay?" She rushed over to Courtney's aide.

"Knock it off!" John's stated firmly, pulling Phil off Randy.

Phil shoved John off him. "Fuck off!" His chest was heaving, winded from the fight. He was covered in sweat and his black _Blackhawks_ t-shirt was ripped at the collar. He wiped the blood from his busted lip with the back of his hand. "Is she alright?" He asked Nikki.

Nikki had gathered a wet towel from the showers and was wiping the blood from Courtney's face. "Yeah, she's okay but I think her nose is broken."

"This motherfucker!" Phil shouted, pointing at Randy standing in the doorway behind John. "I was walking by and found him in here beating the fuck out of her!"

Randy was in worse shape than Phil. His teeth were red with blood, a mixture of sweat and blood poured from an opening on his forehead, and he had a nice black eye forming. "You and that bitch can go to hell!" He spat blood.

John looked to Courtney. "Is this true?"

Courtney had never really liked either of the Bella twins but she was thankful now to have the comfort of Nikki's arm around her. "Yes." She nodded as Nikki continued to clean up her face.

"Shit." John sighed, shaking his head. "Nik, go get Stephanie and Paul."

"Here, finish cleaning her up." Nikki extended the towel to Phil.

Phil looked at the bloody, wet towel. "That thing is done for. All you are doing is smearing the shit around." He pulled his ripped shirt up over his head. "Here." He took Nikki's place beside Courtney, sitting down against the wall and pulling her into his arms. He gently wiped the rest of the blood off her face before holding the towel on her nose before more could escape. "I'm so sorry." He held her throbbing head against his chest. "It all makes sense now."

"You." John grabbed Randy by his arm, dragging him in the room. "You can sit right there." He shoved him down on the bench. "We are going to wait for Paul and Steph to get here and then they can sort out what to do with this situation."

It was strange. Even with her bleeding nose and pounding headache, it was the most relief she had ever felt in her life. It was over. It was all over. Her terrible secret was out and now she was free from Randy.

"Phil. I am so sorry." She clung to him, crying into his chest.

Phil held her tight to him. "No." He said breathlessly. "Don't apologize to me for anything. I get it now. Ok?" Either he didn't notice or he didn't care about her blood, spit, and tears sliding down his chest. "Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." He kissed the top of her head.

She didn't care what happened next. She didn't care if they fired Randy or if they fired her...or if they fired all of them. She didn't care. It felt like she had been held under water for the last two years and now she'd come up for air. That was the only way she could describe it.

Phil was there and, for the first time in two years, she felt like she was truly safe.

* * *

Ok. So this one is longer than usual. I had a lot that I wanted to get in to this one. I hope you all enjoyed! What's gonna happen next? What will Stephanie and Paul do to Randy? What about AJ? Where is she in all this? ;-)

I love getting your reviews and feedback so send them! I just ask that you keep them polite and constructive.

As always, let me know what you guys want to see in the story and I will fit it in.

Be sure to follow me on Twitter for updates and stuffs. Blackhawkschiq9 is my handle.

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I would like to think all you for reading and your kind words. I really enjoy reading your reaction and reviews. I thank all of you for waiting patiently for updates. I wish I could update more often but I work 50+ hours a week and take care of a 1-year-old ball of energy all alone. Needless to say, I don't get to write as much as I loved to. For all this, I am giving you all a surprise chapter! Enjoy!**

**Also, I meant to add something last week. Have any of you heard the song, We Are Broken by Paramore? Take a moment to go listen to it. This was the song that has played in my head during every scene I have written with OC/Punk up to this point. **

**Thanks, guys!**

* * *

"I do not understand why you did not come to us sooner?" Stephanie stood in the middle of the Divas locker room, shaking her head in complete disbelief of the entire situation. "You really thought Paul and I would not believe you just because Paul calls Randy a friend?"

Courtney was having a hard time concentrating on anything Stephanie was saying to her with the ringside physician, Dr. Chris, shining the bright light in her eyes. Everything was happening so quickly, her mind couldn't catch up or grasp the situation. "I don't know.." The only words she could muster. She knew exactly why she didn't go to them. She just didn't want to answer anymore. She'd already answered the endless array of questions thrown at her by the condescending police officers.

_"This has been going on for how long?" _The overweight one was clearly annoyed that he had to be there, dealing with the problems of celebrities.

_"This guy's been beating on you for almost two years and you ain't said nuthin' to nobody." _The skinny one, with his slicked hair and smacking gum, reminded her of a short-order cook.

_"Well, **WERE **you cheating on him?"_

_"Did you seriously just ask her that fucking question?" _If John hadn't been standing in the space between Phil and the officer he probably would have been carted out of the room in handcuffs, just like Randy.

In the present, Paul stood next to Stephanie, observing the physician looking over Courtney. "I should have handled this months ago." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"Alright." The doctor spoke, interrupting their exchange. Courtney blinked, trying to adjust her vision once the doctor shut the light off. "It's not as bad as it looked. It's only a simple fracture." She winced in pain at the doctor's finger on her nose. "You'll have that small, bump there but it's not out of place and won't need to be reset." He pulled a white pad from his call bag at his side. "I'm gonna prescribe you some antibiotics and something for the pain." He quickly scribbled something before tearing the sheet from the pad and sitting it in her lap. "You need to keep ice on that and rest. I expect it to heal around two weeks but we'll follow-up then." He gathered his things and stood. "Let me know if you need anything." His smile was warm and comforting.

"Thank you." Stephanie dismissed the doctor from the room before turning her attention back to Paul. "Now, what were you saying?"

Paul stood with his hands in his pocket. "I had some idea this was going on a few months back." He admitted.

"You knew about this?" Stephanie gestured toward Courtney. "You knew Randy was terrorizing this poor girl, making her life an absolute hell, and you didn't do anything?" Stephanie glared at her husband.

"Not exactly." Paul began. "A couple of the make-up girls came to me with some concerns about some bruises they had to cover-up before Courtney could go television. I went to Randy about it. He assured me nothing was wrong." He took a deep, regret filled breath. "Said she was just a bit clumsy and it was nothing to worry about."

Stephanie's eyes narrowed. "Are you serious, Paul?" She smiled grimly. "You didn't think to go to her? To the source!" The McMahon temper spilled out of her. "Do you realize the amount of pain and suffering she could have avoided if you had taken the time to speak to her!?"

Courtney could hear them but she wasn't listening. She didn't care about any of it. Her face hurt and she was just exhausted. Now that everything was over. Now that the truth was out, all she wanted to do was crawl into a warm bed and fall asleep in the safety of Phil's arms. What did it matter if Paul had come to her those months ago? She wouldn't have told him the truth. She would have told him the same thing as Randy.

_"Sorry to worry you, Boss."_ **She imagined herself laughing off his question. **_"Despite my technical skills in the ring, I have a terrible problem with walking in to doors."_

Her eyes darted around the room as the couple argued in front of her. Her nerves were already shot and their yelling wasn't helping her anxiety. _Where was Phil?_ She could feel her breathing becoming shallow and quick. Phil had decided to run to his bus to get a clean shirt for himself and a jacket for Courtney when she'd complained about being chilly. He said he would be back in five, maybe ten, minutes but it seemed like he had been gone for an eternity. Courtney knew she was safe but she was still shaken and Phil was all that comforted her._  
_

"Steph. How was I suppose to know?" The coupled continued on in front of her. "I've known Randy for twelve years now! I had no reason to think he was hitting on her." Paul defended himself against his infuriated wife.

"It's okay, Stephanie." Courtney's voice was barely a whisper but it caught their attention. "It's not Paul's fault. I shouldn't have been scared to ask for help." She just wanted the yelling and fighting to stop. She had enough conflict to last her a lifetime.

"I'm back." Her mood lifted substantially to see Phil appear in the doorway. He had changed into a plain white t-shirt and carried a black hoodied jacked in hand. "I'm sorry it took so long." He paid no attention to Stephanie and Paul, immediately making his way to Courtney's side. "Are you okay? What did the Dr. Chris say?" He fussed over her, draping his jacket around her shoulders.

"Okay." Stephanie rubbed her temples, a sigh escaping her lips. "I am sure you are tired and just want some peace and relaxation now, Courtney. You go check into a hotel and get some rest. I'll have creative write your segment out tonight."

"You can go ahead and do the same for me." Phil added.

"Why?" Paul barked, folding his arms across his chest. "You can't wrestle with a busted lip?"

"Paul..." Stephanie shot her husband a warning glance. "Courtney has been through a lot today. Understandably, she is shaken. I can see that Phil's presence is soothing for her. We can make do without him."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Steph."

"Now." Stephanie turned her attention back to Phil and Courtney. "You two get some rest. I have to call my father and the rest of the board and figure out what to do with Randy. I can hold off on that for a day or so. The cops said they can only hold him for 24 hours unless Courtney decides to formally press any charges. That will have a lot of bearing on our decision so we need a decision from you soon, Court."

"I know." Courtney nodded.

"Take the night to rest and think on that." Stephanie responded. "We will plan to meet sometime tomorrow. I will call you in the morning." She took her husband's hand. "C'mon, Paul. We need to get the show written to accommodate their absences as well as Randy."

"Thank you, Stephanie." Courtney mumbled as Stephanie and Paul exited the room.

It was a relief to finally to be alone with Phil after the chaos of the afternoon. "I'm so glad you are back. I was beginning to freak out."

"Yeah, AJ called while I was on the bus."

"Oh." She lowered her head, staring at her the red Chuck Taylor's on her feet. She had forgotten all about Phil's new relationship with AJ. "What did she have to say?" Courtney mumbled.

"She's visiting her mom in Florida. Someone called and told her I was in a fight."

"What did you tell her?" Her voice shook with disappointment

Phil lifted her chin with his fingers. "Hey.." His eyes met hers. "I won't lie to you. I didn't tell her everything. I didn't tell her about you." Phil tenderly caressed the side of her face. "Don't worry about that now, ok? We will deal with everything tomorrow." Phil pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Phil." She sighed, resting her head against his chest.

He brought his arm around her, softly caressing the length of her arm. "Hm?"

"Is it really over? I can't help but feel like it's all a dream and I'll wake up in that hell next to him any minute now."

Phil held her close to him, his warmth and the beating of his heart soothed her. "No, he will never hurt you again."

* * *

Well, It wasn't much but I hope you guys liked it! I will try to update with something bigger and better very soon!

Thanks for all your reviews and kind words! I look forward to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just another filler chapter that came to me today. I have been on something of a write-a-thon! Three chapters in three days? Lol. This will likely be the last one until Sunday when I will update with the one I am working on. It will be longer and more content. So, without further ado...**

* * *

The sting of his busted lip was on the forefront of his mind as he gazed out the windows into the darkness. The only signs of life on the long, stretching interstate were the occasional lights of cities they were passing in the distance. The bus was quiet except for the occasional whimper from Courtney asleep in the back room. Normally, when he was fighting insomnia, he would sit back and watch some old, campy horror movie or listen to his music. Not tonight. He didn't want to disturb her. She'd been through too much.

His mind went to the newest volume of The Walking Dead sitting on the shelf in the closet. He'd just picked it up a week ago and had yet to open it up. He figured now was as good a time as any. It was 4 am, if he wasn't asleep by now then chances were that he wouldn't be at all. He slowly got up and crept to the back room where Courtney lay sleeping in his bed. The room was dark except for a stray bit of light from the bulb over the stove in the kitchenette. It was enough that he could make out her delicate features. She was beautiful, broken…but beautiful. She was so peaceful...so still. He was thankful she was getting some rest. He didn't think she would at all. He'd held her until she'd fallen asleep but she had tossed and turned most of the night. A few times she cried out causing him to rush back by her side and comfort her until she was asleep again. Phil bent over her, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. Careful not to wake her, he brushed her hair back out of her face and softly kissed her forehead. She seemed to be sleeping soundly now.

Doing his best to open the door as quietly as possible, he grabbed the comic book from the closet and retreated back to his spot by the window.

_"Let's see what has been up with Rick and the gang." _He thought aloud as he kicked back on the couch.

He skimmed over the first few words once, then twice, and again. He couldn't concentrate on reading now. _"Why did I think that would work out?" _ He shook his head, closing the comic and tossing it to the side.

How was he supposed to focus on reading? He couldn't take his mind off of everything that had happened.

He'd been looking for Kofi when he passed the Divas locker room. Normally he didn't get involved in the drama of other people so he hadn't stopped when he initially heard the yelling. It was only after he was unable to find Kofi and passed the room a second time that he took a minute to listen by the door. It was Randy.

Why was Randy in the Divas locker room, of all places, screaming at someone? He'd hesitated, hating to get involved in anyone's drama, but something told him to open the door. He'd walked in just in time to see Courtney stagger into the wall. Once he realized what he walked in on….all he seen was red. He was on Randy before he could really even think about it. It was a natural reaction. Instinct. It was a man's job to protect the women around him, not hit them or mistreat them. They were to be revered.

He could feel the rage boiling inside him again at the thought of Courtney covered in her own blood, balled up at the base of the wall as Randy stood over her. In that moment it all made sense. It dawned on him why she had lost her smile. That was the reason she stopped mingling with the other talent backstage. It was the reason she ran at Randy's every beck and call. He now regretted the things he's said to her that morning in his room. She wasn't whore. She wasn't playing with his emotions. She was just a confused, frightened, and battered woman.

_"What am I going to tell AJ?" _He thought to himself as he lay there. AJ was a nice girl and they had a lot in common. He knew her a lot better than he knew Courtney but she wasn't Courtney. He didn't know what it was about that woman but she got to him like no woman before. He knew, especially after today, he would go to ends of the earth if she asked him to. It just seemed like fate was determined to keep them apart. First, it was Randy. He was out of the picture, for the time being, but that left AJ. If he believed in God, he would swear the big guy was playing a cruel joke on him. Putting the woman of his dreams in front of him and placing every obstacle between them. He couldn't just call AJ and break it off with her. That wasn't fair to her. He couldn't just abandon Courtney. She needed him now more than ever and he was completely captivated by her. Hell, the situation wasn't fair to anyone.

"No! No! Stop!" Courtney cried out in her sleep.

Phil sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. All thoughts of AJ and the conundrum he found himself in would just have to wait. He sat up and quickly made his way to the back room.

"Phil! Phil!" She cried out for him, tossing about in her sleep.

"I'm here." He slid into the bed next to her. "I'm here." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

She made another slight whimper before burying her face in his chest and falling back into her slumber. He began to run his fingers through her soft, dark hair. He remembered she mentioned that it helped to stop her nightmares. He didn't realize then what tortured her so but he did it anyway. Just like he would do it now. Anything for her.

He would do anything for her.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Next one will be longer and better, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I lied. Lol. Here is another little chapter. I think I will just start posting little chapters as I write them instead of the long ones once a week. Dunno. Depends on how long I feel inspired.**

**I really just wanted to post something a little happy, silly, and just lighthearted since the last few have been really intense.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**One Month Later:**_

"Ugh, have you thought about getting that fixed, removed, or something?" Nikki Bella frowned at the small bump on the bridge of Courtney's nose, the only part of Randy that remained in her life. "I know an awesome plastic surgeon in San Diego if you are ever interested."

Brie Bella playfully slapped her sister's arm. "Nicole!" Brie grinned. "Ignore my superficial sister, Court. You look better than ever."

Courtney and the sisters were partaking in a nice lunch together in the catering area.

She smiled and ran her finger over the small area on her _nose._ "It's ok, Brie. It doesn't bother me. I think it gives my face….." She searched for the right word. "Character."

"Brie is right. You are looking pretty hot here lately." Nikki stated, taking a bite of her salad. "Are your boobs bigger?" She reached over and tapped the top of Courtney's breast exposed by her tight-fitting, blue Cubs tank.

"Nikki!" Courtney giggled, smacking Nikki's hand away.

She'd become good friends with the twins since getting away from Randy. They weren't the conceited, shallow harpies that she had taken them for. Well, Nikki was…from time to time. Still, they had grown on her and she loved them like sisters. Especially Brie. She was so different from her sister. She was down to earth and had an air of innocence and simplicity about her that Courtney admired. While Nikki was her go-to for advice on anything to do with make-up, fashion, or tips for the bedroom…..she could always go to Brie when she needed real and honest advice about the things that mattered. Things like her blossoming relationship with Phil or the snarky comments and behavior that AJ had dished out since Phil cut their relationship short.

Brie studied Courtney briefly. "Hmmmmm." Much to Courtney's surprise, Brie reached across the table and took a handful of Courtney's chest.

"Brianna!" Courtney squealed!

"Yeah, I think Nikki is right, your boobs are bigger."

"I don't think it's the boobs, girls." Courtney smiled so much more now. "I'm just happy. Maybe that is the difference maker."

"I think we have a certain straight edge superstar to thank for that." Brie said, nudging Nikki in the ribs with her elbow.

Courtney's cheeks burned at the thought of Phil. 'Yeah, he is pretty great."

"How _great _is he?" Nikki asked, moving her index fingers together and apart to show different lengths.

Courtney snorted, almost losing the food in her mouth. "Nikki!"

Brie rolled her eyes at her sister. "I swear, that is all you think about, Nicole."

"What?" Nikki shrugged. "It's just sex. Besides, it isn't like he leaves much to the imagination in those little trunks he wrestles in."

"Well, I guess he missed the memo saying 'jorts" were back in." Courtney teased, referring to the blue jean cargo shorts John often wrestled in.

"Hey." Nikki pointed her fork at Courtney. "My man looks good in anything."

Everything was still surreal for her. She enjoyed moments like this, just sitting around and bullshitting with the girls but she was always waiting for it to crash down on her. Always waiting to wake up next to Randy and realized her freedom was still a dream. She didn't let it stop her from her enjoying her new life, though. She was getting to know a lot of her co-workers. Phil had taken her to the first Cubs game she'd been to in years. Randy never let her go see any of her hometown teams play. She could wear whatever she wanted without fear of criticism or worse.

_"I don't care what you wear. If you want to wear a goddamn piece of string out the door, be my guest." _Phil told her one day. _"You're a beautiful woman, Court. Don't be afraid to show it. Let them look. If any of them touch you…I'll break their fingers."_

Yeah. She was loving her life now. It was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

Her feeling of euphoria quickly disappeared as a wave of nausea washed over her. "Ugh." She groaned, pushing her plate away.

"What's up?" Brie noticed Courtney's discomfort.

"I don't know." Courtney held her queasy stomach. "I think I caught a bug. I've felt pretty crappy the last week or so. I thought it was gone when I got up this morning."

Brie frowned. "That sucks. I hope you feel better before your match tonight."

"Or you could just pull a Titus O'Neil and barf all over AJ." Nikki suggested.

The amusing thought took her mind off her sick stomach. With the animosity that was growing between her and AJ…she was looking forward to bumping her on her ass a few times. The image of losing her lunch all over the little twit was nice too.

"If it isn't the wicked bitch of the west in the flesh…" A look of disgust washed over Brie's face.

Courtney turned in her chair to watch AJ walk into the room, her nose up in the air as usual.

"Ugh, someone should really tell her that pig tails are so 2001." Nikki snarled her nose as AJ made her way over to the catering table.

"Want to hear a hilarious joke?" Nikki lowered her voice, careful not to let anyone outside their circle hear her.

Courtney and Brie both nodded.

"What is the difference between AJ's tits and M&M's?

After a minute or so of silence from Courtney & Brie, Nikki's cherry red lips spread into a devious smile. "I can grab a HANDFUL of M&M's."

All three of the girls erupted into laughter causing everyone around them to glance at their table, including AJ who must have known they were talking about her. She didn't look very amused. She rolled her eyes, flipped the girls the bird and went back to filling her plate.

This only served to make the girls laugh even harder.

Courtney didn't care. She deserved it. The girl hadn't given her anything but hell for the last month. Courtney had told Phil not to break it off with AJ. It wasn't fair to her for Courtney to just walk into the picture and expect him to drop everything for her. Phil wouldn't hear of it.

_"It's not fair to her for me to be with her and constantly thinking of how much I'd rather be with you." _He'd countered.

At first, she felt sorry for AJ. The girl seemed genuinely devastated when Phil broke up with her but now it was like her only purpose was to antagonize Courtney. She did her best to overlook her when she would purposely bump into her when they passed one another in the halls or when she would intentionally mess up a move in the ring. Courtney would just brush it off and keep going.

_"Be the bigger woman." _Everyone, including Phil, would tell her.

Courtney was finding it harder to do that, especially after the comment she'd overheard between AJ and Summer Rae that morning as Courtney was getting her evening's ring attire from Sandra, the seamstress.

_"I wonder if Phil likes his eggs the way he likes his women?" _AJ made sure to say it loud enough for Courtney's ears.

"How is that?" Summer snickered.

"Beaten!" AJ cackled.

Courtney just ignored her. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her upset or saying anything in return. She was going to be the bigger woman, like everyone said. However, she had no qualms with listening to Nikki & Brie rip on the poor girl.

"Well.." Brie sighed, standing up from the table. "I have to go find Bryan but I will see you girls later."

Nikki stood up next to her sister. "Yeah, I am going to go find John before the show."

Courtney smiled up at the girls. "Alright. I will catch up with you guys after the show."

"Hope you feel better." The twins waved before skittering off to find their respective beaus.

Courtney sat there for a second. She could feel AJ's glare on the back of her head. She figured it would be best for her to leave before AJ started up with her heckling. She wasn't sure she could continue her path on the high road much longer.

She stood from her seat but quickly had to brace herself against the table. "_Shit." _The room had begun to spin. She felt light-headed and her stomach was turning again.

"Walk much?" She heard AJ behind her.

She didn't acknowledge AJ or her comment. She quickly gained her bearings and walked as briskly as she could out of the catering area. She just needed to get back to the bus. Her original intention was to take in some time at the gym before the show but a quick nap was probably a better idea. Maybe she could sleep off whatever this bug was.

As much as she took pleasure in the idea of vomiting all over AJ, she was sure that Stephanie and Paul would not delight in her expelling the contents of her stomach all over the ring on live television.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please, leave your reviews! I love them. I just ask that you keep it constructive and polite. Seriously, leave your thoughts! I love reading them and I pout when you don't. Seriously, I pout all day. ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo, another chapter for you guys. Nothing much going on in this one. Just something that came to me. I promise that I will post a chapter this weekend that gets things going again. **

**So...here...**

* * *

_'Diamonds rain across the sky, shower me into the same realm.'_

Courtney's theme was booming throughout the arena but she didn't care. She smiled for the camera and she held her hand in the air for her fans but she wasn't happy about that win at all. She was livid and her torso was burning.

Phil must have seen what happened. He was waiting for her in the staging area. His match was right after Cena's upcoming promo so he was dressed in his usual ring attire. He wore a snug white _'Best Since Day One' shirt that he probably snagged from wardrobe…._yellow and black were his colors of choice tonight for his trunks and kick pads. Normally, he would have his hood up and his head phones blaring while he stretched. Not tonight. He was standing there with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for her.

"Did you see that shit?!" Courtney held her aching ribs. "She did that shit on purpose!"

It happened right at the end of the match. Courtney had jumped up on the top ropes to finish AJ with her signature Split-Legged Moonsault. AJ, instead of remaining sprawled on her back in the ring, brought her knee up into Courtney's ribs right as she'd came down. Nothing like planned. Courtney had been ill-prepared for it, taking the full force of the blow. She'd been stunned for a minute afterwards, trying to get the wind back in her lungs. Once she recovered, all she felt was rage…boiling rage. Thinking of nothing but her contempt for AJ, she was able to come back and win the match as it was booked.

"Calm down, Court." Phil remained calm, taking her arm and helping her hobble over to a black folding chair. "AJ is a trained professional, just like you, I am sure she wasn't trying to hurt you."

"The bitch has had it in for me ever since you dumped her. You know it was not an accident." She hissed.

He knelt on his knee, taking her hands and moving to the side. "Let me see."

She did as told and sat back against the chair, keep her hands away from her throbbing torso.

Phil bit his lip, staring intensely as he gently poked and prodded the tender spot just below her breast.

"Oooww." She hunched over, gasping in pain.

"They aren't broke." He sighed, standing up in front of her. "Just gonna hurt like a bitch for a few weeks."

She wasn't sure if it was the pain or her existing illness but she was beginning to feel nauseous again. "That bitch!" Courtney's arms returned to holding her bare mid-riff.

"Chill out." Phil's voice was stern. "I am sure it was just an accident."

"Phillip!" Courtney began to shout but found herself hunched over again as the sharp pain stabbed her in the side. She took a deep breath and eased back in the chair, never letting go of her side. "Are you really going to defend her?" She stared up at him incredulously.

"Now hold on a minute, chick." Phil's smile was humorless. "I am not defending anyone. I am just saying that you don't need to lose your goddamn temper and get yourself in a tizzy. You can't prove it was not an accident so don't cause yourself any fucking trouble. She isn't worth it."

She fixed her gaze on AJ skipping backstage from the ramp. She could feel her face burning, her rage stirred inside as she watched the Diva prance right past Courtney and Phil like she'd done nothing wrong. It sickened Courtney.

"Well, she was certainly worth your time and trouble, wasn't she?" The thought had escaped her lips before she realized what she was saying.

"Are you serious?" Phil was clearly taken aback by her comment. "Do you seriously still have sour grapes over that?"

"I'm just saying…" Courtney's hazel eyes stared up to the heavens.

"Don't even." He scoffed. "I chose you. I ditched her for you. We wouldn't even be dealing with her if you'd told me sooner that Randy was using you as a punching bag!"

"So, it is my fault?" She folded her arms across her frame, locking eyes with Phil. "What Randy did to me is my fault?"

Phil's brow furrowed. "What?" He tossed his hands in the air, outraged by her statement. "That is not what I fucking said. I didn't so much as imply it!"

"Sounds like you did to me." Courtney mumbled.

Their bickering was beginning to draw attention from the crew around them, all eyes were on the couple in the corner.

"Where is this coming from? What the fuck, Court?" Phil asked, obviously confused by her hostility towards him. "I didn't say anything like that at all.

She was confused by it herself. She didn't know why she was saying these things to him. Her emotions were just getting the best of her but she couldn't stop herself. It was like she had no handle on it.

'Well, it sure feels like that is what you are saying."

"Courtney." Phil inhaled a long breath, rubbing his hands over his face. She could see the frustration in his eyes. "I don't know what is up your ass but I don't have time to deal with it." He spoke to her like a parent to an unreasonable child. "I need to get my mind right for my match. Go get a shower, get the trainer to wrap your ribs, figure out what the fuck is really bothering you and we will talk when I am done…like adults."

She didn't say anything. She just continued to stare past him, tears brimming on her eyelids. He was right. She was acting like a child. The AJ situation was really beginning to get to her, she didn't feel good to begin with, now she had injured ribs on top of it, and she couldn't keep a handle on her emotions. She felt like she was losing her mind and didn't mean to take it out on Phil at all.

"Court." Phil's tone softened as he knelt back down in front of her.

"What…" She didn't look at him.

"Look at me." He took her hand.

She reluctantly met his gaze with her own. She didn't want him to see the tears building in her eyes. Didn't want him to see her on the brink of bawling like the child she was acting.

He was smiling warmly at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He softly caressed the side of her face, wiping away a lone tear that had escaped down her cheek. "I would swear you are fucking glowing."

"Don't try to butter me up, Phillip." She fought back a smile. "I am still livid."

"You're on in five, Punk." A random crew member tapped Phil on the shoulder.

Phil kept his attention on Courtney. "Go get cleaned up and when I get done I will take you to get something greasy and unhealthy to eat." He stood. "That is what you women like when you are being moody, right?

"I am not being moody, Phil." She retorted. "I am just sick of AJ's shit."

"No, babe, you have been moody for the last two weeks. You've snapped at me a few times."

"They are about to play your entrance, Punk!" The same crew member shouted by the opening to the ramp.

"Waffle House?" She pouted.

He nodded. "Yes, whatever you want. Just chill out." He said right as the sound of television static echoed through the arena, announcing his arrival.

"I got to go." He quickly bent over and planted a quick peck on the side of her face. "I will see you when I am done."

He turned and disappeared through the curtain.

"I'm not moody." Courtney stubbornly mumbled to herself.

* * *

**As always, be sure to leave your reviews. I enjoy them so much. Review, review, review!**

**Poor Courtney...wonder what is going on with the poor chick? She doesn't feel very well, does she? ;-)**

**Oh well...at least Phil is calm and patient with her...we all know what would happen if she'd ever talked to to Randy like that.**

**Hope you guy's enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I will be posting two, maybe, three chapters tonight. This is the first of them, obviously. Things are really about to get going! I think you guys will like what I have in store.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Babe, are you okay in there?" Phil lightly rapped on the door.

"I'm fine, Phil. Just go. I don't want you to hear this." She groaned from inside the bathroom.

He wasn't going anywhere. He was worried about her. They had to be at the airport in an hour if they were going to catch their flight on time. She'd been too sick to leave the room all morning. Phil blamed himself. Maybe she wouldn't be in there now if he did not try to surprise her. She just seemed so down here lately, he wanted to lift her spirits.

There wasn't much he could do on such short notice in a town like Seattle so he kept it simple. Breakfast in bed. Who didn't like that shit? So, while she was still sleeping, he'd crept out of the dark hotel room in the wee hours of the morning.

He thought his plan had worked. Her beautiful smile finally made an appearance when he placed the to-go box on her lap.

_"It's a Hangtown Fry. Doesn't seem as good as anything back home but I hear they are pretty good." _He said as he handed the plastic wrapped utensils to her.

He quickly realized how wrong he had been when she opened the box. As soon as she had taken one whiff of the oyster and bacon omelet, he watched all the color drain out of her face.

_"Oh shit…"_ She shoved the box back at him, covering her mouth, and making a bee-line for the bathroom.

He'd been standing outside the door listening to the sounds of her coughing and retching for the past twenty minutes.

"Like I haven't seen you puking your brains out before?" He rattled the locked doorknob.

"I was three sheets to the wind that night, Phil. I don't ev-" Her sentence cut off by the sound of more heaving.

Phil shrugged his shoulders in defeat. She wasn't going to let him in. "Maybe you should see a doctor, Court. You've been down and out for three weeks now." He sat down next to the door, stretching his legs out and resting his back against the wall. "Something might be wrong with you, babe." He reached his hand out and rubbed his own aching knee. It had been almost two years since the surgery but the damn thing still throbbed on occasion.

"It's just stress." She said, finally opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom.

"About?"

She slunk over to bed and plopped down. "Just life, I guess."

He couldn't himself but to smile at the sight of her. As frumpy as she looked, she was still beautiful. He would take her with her hair up, plain-faced, dressed in his gym shorts and hoodie over the Diva in the ring any day.

"What is so funny, Mr. Brooks?" She growled. "I feel like death." Courtney curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Nothing." Getting up from the floor was difficult with his stiff knee. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look, even though you smell like bile." He laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Try barfing up the contents of your stomach for an entire morning and tell me if you smell like roses."

"Quit whining and tell me what has you so stressed that you have to spend an entire morning puking your guts out."

He slid his hand under the hoodie and rubbed the soft skin of her lower back. He lied when he said she smelled like bile. She smelled wonderful. It was his own heaven for him to lay there and take in the soft natural scent of her. It was earthy but floral. Stimulating but so relaxing in the same instance. It would be nothing for him to lay there and hold her all day.

"Something happened." Her breath on his neck sent chills throughout his body.

"Tell me, Court."

"Sam called me while you were out getting breakfast."

He'd never heard her speak of anyone by that name before. "Who?"

Courtney sat up on the bed, pulling her knees up into her chest. "Randy's ex-wife."

Phil rolled over on his back, folded his hands beneath his head and stared up at the ceiling. "What did she want?" They hadn't talked about Randy since the day it all happened.

"Alannah has been asking about me…"

Phil knew where the conversation was going. "No." He stated firmly, sitting up next to her. "It's not happening. It's not even being discussed."

"Phil, she is just a child." She said sharply. "A child that I grew close to during the time I was with her father. I have a bond with her that isn't gone simply because Randy and I aren't together."

Phil could not believe what he was hearing. She was crazy. She had to be. Her brain had to be dehydrated from all the vomiting she was doing lately because there was no way she was serious.

"You are finally away from him, Courtney." Phil tried to reason with her. "I don't want to sound like I am being a prick to a kid but bringing her into your life is only going to open the way for him to slither his way in as well."

"I never said I made a decision." She mumbled.

"It's not a simple one, I know." He replied after a moment of silence. "You have to think about yourself, Courtney. It isn't about what Alannah wants, what Randy & Sam want…or what Phil wants. What does Courtney want?"

She bit her lip. Phil could see she was deep in thought, the wheels turning in her beautiful head. Slowly, a cheeky grin spread across her face. "I know what I want."

Phil's eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You." She simply replied. "…and a grilled cheese….with pickles."

"Well." Phil replied. "I'm here. You have me."

"And the grilled cheese?"

Phil sighed, shaking his head. She was something else. Only moments ago, she was tossing her salad and now she wanted a damn grilled cheese…with pickles. Now that he thought about it, she'd been eating a lot of odd things here lately. Maybe she just liked to eat odd things. They were still getting used to one another and learning things about the other. There were still a lot of things he was figuring out about her, maybe this was one of them.

He was absolutely floored by the simplicity and fragility of her as she stared at him, waiting for an answer. He loved the girl. It was safe for him to say it to himself though he still couldn't bring himself to admit it to her. He loved her. She was everything to him and any day without her felt incomplete.

"Yes." Phil smiled. "If we leave now, I think we will have time to find a grilled cheese with fucking pickles before we have to be at the airport."

"Alright. Just let me brush my teeth and I'll be ready." She jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

The text alert on his phone echoed from his jacket slumped over the dresser. It was probably just Kofi wanting to know where they were at but he got up and retrieved the phone anyway.

It wasn't Kofi. It was _The Chairman_, himself, and he wanted Phil to meet him at the arena as soon as his plane landed in Phoenix.

….and he wanted him to bring Courtney.

* * *

**First, I want to extend a warm thanks to _Devata _for her assistance and input. It really helped to get my juices flowing and the ideas coming! **

**Soooo...what could Vince possibly want with poor Courtney? Did that witch AJ do something?**

**A grilled cheese with pickles? Sounds disgusting...but what a great boyfriend to promise her one nevertheless.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next few that are coming. I do this for you guys and to alleviate my ever-racing imagination. But...mostly for you. This is why I ask for your reviews.**

**Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. What you want to see and care not to see. Review. Review. Review.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here is that second chapter for the day! I hope you guy's enjoy!**

* * *

"Hon, I think I am going to be sick again." Courtney held her churning stomach. It was definitely nerves this time. She had been a complete nervous wreck ever since Phil told her on the plane that Mr. McMahon, himself, wanted to meet with them. It wasn't a big deal for Phil. He talked to Vince all the time. He was a top guy in the business. It was nothing for him. Courtney, however, had never met the man.

"Chill out, Court." Phil sat next to her across from the empty desk in Stephanie's make-shift office.

Courtney felt like she would start hyperventilating any minute now. How was she supposed to chill out? She was mere seconds away from meeting her boss, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He never met with any of the talent unless they were about to get big push or to wish them the best in their future endeavors. Why would Vince need both of them there for either of those things.

"Quit telling me to chill out!" She snapped at Phil. "I can't chill out! I have been summoned by Vince McMahon!" The last time she had felt such dread in her stomach was with Randy.

Phil placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine, I promise." He squeezed. "They probably just want to toss us together in some bullshit angle. They do it to all the couples. Look at Brie and Bryan."

His statement made her feel a little better. He was right. Art often times did imitate real life. The last storyline Randy was in before he left was against Bryan…or Daniel, as the fans knew him. Part of that storyline involved Randy harassing Bryan's real-life fiancé, Brie. It was no secret to anyone that Courtney and Phil had been inseparable since the truth came out about Randy. Maybe that is what this was. Vince had some grand idea to incorporate their relationship into some storyline.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe you're right." A weak smile crept upon her face.

Her relief was only for a moment.

"So, this is the lovely Diva that I have seen and heard so much about." Vince's booming voice rattled her nerves. Her stomach was getting weaker with every second and she could feel that grilled cheese in her throat. She was glued to her spot. She couldn't even bring herself to turn and watch him walk into the room.

"Phil, how are you?" He was flanked by Stephanie and Paul as he took a seat behind the desk.

Phil shrugged. "Honest answer or are we just going through the formalities?"

Courtney's eyes widened. Did he really just talk to Vince like that? She'd heard them go back and forth in the ring but she wouldn't imagine anyone talked to Vince McMahon with anything but respect backstage.

Vince smiled, ignoring Phil's comment, and turned his attention to Courtney. Her heart stopped as his eyes met hers. "I don't believe we've met, Courtney, is it?" He extended a hand.

"Mister…Mister Chairman…" She fumbled over her words as she shook Vince's hand.

He sat back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Given the circumstances under which I've called this impromptu meeting, I behoove you to call me Vince."

Given the circumstances? What did he mean by that? It couldn't be good news. Her eyes went up to Stephanie and Paul's solemn faces. Oh no. It couldn't be good.

"Ahem." Vince cleared his throat. "I will cut right to the chase."

"Would you please?" Phil commented.

Paul shot Phil a burning look. The animosity between the two of them was no secret either. Everyone knew that Paul couldn't stand Phil and his arrogant attitude. There was no love lost between them. Phil had no respect for a man he believe had sold himself out to the business.

Continuing to ignore Phil's quips, Vince kept his attention to Courtney. She wanted to sink down in her chair and just disappear.

"I called the two of you here to inform you that the board has decided to lift Randy Orton's indefinite suspension. He will be at the Smackdown taping tomorrow."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Phil slammed his fists on the desk. "After what he did to her?!"

"Hey!" Paul stepped from behind Vince's chair. "Punk just sit the fuck back!"

Phil stood up. "What if I don't? What are you gonna do, Paul?" He smirked. "I would hate to see you get that fancy suit all dirty."

Always the voice of reason, Stephanie grabbed her husband's arm. "Both of you need to calm down."

Vince wasn't the least bit disturbed by Paul and Phil's confrontation, he kept his eyes on Courtney. "What are your thoughts on the decision?" His voice was calm.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her nightmare had just crashed down on the dream she was living. She would never escape the man. He would always keep coming back.

"Her thoughts! Now, you want her thoughts?" Phil yelled. "After you decide to let the guy come back?"

Vince had had enough of Phil's attitude. "If you don't shut your mouth I will have you escorted from the building, do you understand me?!" He shouted.

"Courtney." Stephanie came around and positioned her weight against the desk in front of Courtney. "The board is going to let him come back. It has already been decided. You didn't press any formal charges and that had a lot of weight on their decision. Like I told you it would."

"I cannot believe this…" Phil scoffed from his chair.

"I didn't press charges because I was ready to be done with Randy, Stephanie. I didn't want to go through any sort of investigation or court case. I just wanted to be done." Courtney still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Courtney, we understand that." Vince spoke. "Since you didn't pursue that criminal case against Randy, the board didn't feel like they should pursue the matter any further either."

"Look, Court." Paul attempted to justify their decision as well. "We can't run this company based on the personal lives of the talent. We just can't. It isn't good for business."

"I've heard enough." Phil ignored Vince's earlier threat. "This dude beat this girl senseless on many occasions. She's terrified of the man. I haven't had any sleep in a goddamn month because I am up all night calming the nightmares she still has."

She looked at Phil. Why hadn't he mentioned that to her before?

"Now, she has to travel and work her job with this guy constantly lurking around." Phil continued. "How is that even fair to her?"

Vince nodded. "I understand your concern, Phil, but Orton has been warned that he is to stay as far from Courtney as he possibly can and still do his job effectively."

"Oh, yeah." Phil's face was filled with complete disbelief. "The man beat the fuck out of her in the middle of the Divas locker room! Are you honestly telling me that you think he has any respect for boundaries?"

She'd stopped listening at this point. Their decision had clearly been made and nothing was changing their mind. They didn't call them there to ask their opinion. They had called them there to tell them it was happening and they would need to deal with it.

She didn't know if it was her nerves, the news she just received, or her existing illness but the room was spinning.

It happened so suddenly. Her heart began to race as her chest and stomach tightened. "Phil." Her voice was too weak for any of the screaming people around her to notice.

Everything began to blur except for the black spots dancing in her vision. "Phil." She was able to cry out one more. This time he heard her.

The last thing she remembered was the worry on his face before clouds of darkness pressed their way into her vision.

* * *

**And the plot thickens!**

**Can you believe that? Just what poor Courtney needs right now.**

**I don't know if a third chapter will be up tonight. If so, it will likely be in the late hours of the night.**

**As always, be sure to leave your reviews. I love them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, since the last one was kind of a cliff-hanger...I will give you guys a third!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank god! She's awake." Brie's voice was the first thing Courtney heard when she came around.

"Courtney!" Nikki's voice joined in.

Things were still fuzzy and her head was pounding, she couldn't really make out her surroundings.

Her mind instantly went back to Phil and the worry on his face when she collapsed. "Phil.." Her weak voice was but a whisper.

"Shhh, baby girl." She recognized Tamina's voice. "He went to go see if the doctor had your results back yet." She could feel someone, probably one of the twins, squeezing her hand.

Doctor? What was she talking about? The last thing she remember was being in Steph's office at the arena. Her vision, still a little shaky, was good enough for her to look around now. Brie and Nikki stood on one side of her and Tamina on the other. All three of them were awash with worry and concern. "Where am I?" This wasn't the arena.

Finally, the sounds of monitors and people talking in the hallway outside the room. She was in the hospital. She looked over at her arm, they had her hooked up to an IV. How long had she been out?

"You've been in and out of consciousness for a few hours." Brie answered her unspoken question.

"You passed out right in the middle of Stephanie's office. Fell right out of your chair before Phil or anyone knew what was happening." Nikki added.

Courtney slowly sat up in the bed. Her entire body ached. "How long has he been gone?" Courtney's eyes scanned the room.

"Only a few minutes." Brie sat down on the bed next to Courtney, wrapping her arm around Courtney's shoulder. She was a little chilly so she welcomed Brie's warmth. "Poor guy needed a break. This is the first he's left your side at all. He wouldn't even leave you with me and Nikki. Tamina was the only one he'd leave you with."

"Yeah." Nikki sat at the foot of the bed. "I don't know what he was so worried about. Brie and I would never let anything happen to you."

Their description of Phil's over-protective behavior reset her memory. Randy. It made sense. Why he wouldn't leave her alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust the twins. He knew the loved Courtney but they couldn't protect her. Tamina, however, was another story. Tamina could handle herself against anyone.

"They are letting Randy come back." Courtney blurted out.

Tamina stood by the door with her arms crossed. "Yes, we know. Phil has already brought it to our attention."

"It's bullshit." Nikki offered her opinion on the situation. "I saw, firsthand, what that prick did to you."

"Yeah, it sucks." Brie rubbed Courtney's shoulder. "At least, now, we all know how he is. We can protect you this time. I know Phil won't let anything happen to you."

Nikki patted Courtney's leg. "Yeah, it will be okay, sis."

Courtney appreciated their efforts but nothing was going to make her feel better. Yes, Phil wouldn't let anything happen to her but she hated putting him in that situation. His life must have been so much simpler before her. Now, he was constantly fussing and worrying over her.

"Ah, the patient is awake." Her attention was brought to a kind looking older gentleman in a lab coat standing in the door way.

"Thank god." Nikki responded to the doctor's observation.

There was the doctor. Where was Phil? She just wanted Phil.

"Well, I have the results of her lab work." He said, waving the clipboard. "I think we have a better idea as to why you fainted now and…it's treatable."

Treatable? Did she have a disease? That would be her luck. She finally gets away from Randy, makes some good friends, and finds the man of her dreams…and now she has cancer or something.

"What's wrong with me?" She winced, waiting for the doctor to drop the bomb.

The doctor glanced at the three woman surrounding Courtney. "Would you like these women to leave the room?"

"No." Courtney shook her head, taking Brie and Nikki's hands in her own. "These women are my family and I want them to hear it too." She smiled at Tamina.

"Ok." The doctor inhaled, positioning his spectacles on his nose. "First of all, your body is dehydrated, severely." He flipped the page on the clip board. "Which has been exasperated by stress and…did you know you're pregnant?"

The room was filled by the gasping of all four women. "I'm what!?" Courtney's jaw dropped. "There's no way. I am on the pill." She refused to believe the words that the doctor said even though it explained the way she was feeling lately.

"Well, the pill is only effective 91 to 99 percent of the time." The doctor informed her. "It happens, rarely, but it does happen."

"Oh my god!" Nikki squealed with excitement. "Congratulations!"

Brie shot her sister a look. "Nicole. I don't think Courtney is to _that_ place yet."

She was right. Courtney wasn't excited. She didn't feel anything, really. She was numb. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? They'd always taken every precaution….except…

_"Shit." _Her mind went back to their first time together, in Chicago. They'd been too caught up in the moment. She was taking antibiotics for her orbital fracture so she'd stopped taking her pill. Courtney quickly did the math in her head, thinking back to the day of her last period. She began to feel faint again as the realization hit her. She hadn't had a period since coming back from Chicago. With all the stress from the road and the pill, her cycles weren't that regular so there'd been no cause for alarm.

"Oh god, I'm pregnant." Her hand went to her stomach. "I'm fucking pregnant."

The doctor's lab coat started beeping. "Well." He said, taking a pager out of his pocket and glancing down at it. "Well, as soon as that IV is done, I will have the nurse discharge you. I want you on bed rest for a week. You need to let your body recover from dehydration and stress. It isn't good for you or baby."

"Baby.." She was still in shock.

"Thank you doctor." Brie smiled at the doctor before he left the room.

The silence in the room was smothering. It was obvious that none of the girls knew what to say. Tamina remained stone-faced by the door and the twins were staring at Courtney. Probably waiting for her to fall out again. She certainly felt like she could.

"Can I just be the one to address the elephant in the room?" Brie spoke after a few moments.

"God, Brianna." Nikki scoffed. "She isn't even showing yet. Don't call her an elephant."

"Are you serious?" Tamina muttered. Courtney knew she didn't like the twins. Especially Nikki, but she tolerated them because Courtney loved them.

Brie rolled her eyes at Nikki. "I am not calling her an elephant, Nicole. I just have to ask…" Her tone was serious. "Is there a possibility that it could be Randy's?"

Courtney searched her brain for an answer. She did the math in her head over and over…a wave of instant relief washed over her. "No." She was actually smiling with joy. "It can't be. Randy and I hadn't had sex since before my last period. Phil is the only one I was with at the time it had to have happened."

"Thank god." Brie exhaled. "That is the last thing you need now."

"Yeah." Nikki frowned. "It's bad enough the jerk is coming back. We don't need him thinking he is entitled to any part of you because he's your baby daddy."

Courtney's racing mind went to Phil again. How was she supposed to tell Phil? They'd actually talked about kids the week before. His sister had texted him to tell him she was expecting again.

_"I love all my nieces and nephews but I don't want any kids." _Phil had commented on the situation. _"My job is my child and it wouldn't be fair for me to bring a kid into this world if I can't afford it my full attention."_ Those were his exact words. He didn't want kids.

Phil didn't want kids…but she was carrying his baby.

"Girls…" All she felt was numb as she stared at the wall. "I need you all to do me a favor."

"Anything." Tamina spoke from the corner.

Courtney sighed, taking a moment to meet each woman's eyes individually. "I can't tell Phil yet. Promise me that none of you will mention this to him."

"We promise." The twins spoke together.

"My lips are sealed." Tamina acquiesced.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Her heart stopped when she saw him standing there, with a Styrofoam coffee cup in one hand and magazine in the other.

A look of confusion covered his face. "What is it that none of you are mentioning to me?"

* * *

**OMG! Everything is just being put on our happy couple. **

**First, Randy and now...this? **

**I wonder if Courtney will tell Phil? How will he take it...he doesn't want any babies!**

**So, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Be sure to leave your thoughts and opinions. I really do love and enjoy them. You have no idea how much they mean to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've no words for this chapter. Just know that...while it was necessary...my heart broke the entire time I was writing it.**

* * *

His life was never easy but it was much simpler before she walked in and shook everything up. It was hard for him to imagine that there was ever a time or a reality where she didn't fully occupy every inch of his mind. He loved the girl. He loved everything about her but she had taken his life in a direction he never really wanted to go.

_"We're having a baby." _The words never left his head. The memory was still fresh in his mind. It had been three months ago but he could still see the looks on Tamina and the Bella's faces when he walked into the room. He knew something wasn't right from the tension in the room and the look on Courtney's pale face.

The feeling was cemented when all the girls abruptly left the room muttering different excuses.

It took a few moments but she finally told him what was going on.

She was pregnant.

With his child.

A child he never wanted.

A child he still didn't want.

He thought she was joking at first.

_"Seriously, Court. What did the doctor say?"_ He refused to accept the words she had spoken as he sat next to her on the hospital bed.

She didn't smile. Her face was solemn and she didn't say anything. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, it sunk in. She wasn't joking. She was really pregnant. In that moment, it all made sense. The vomiting, the mood swings, the goddamn grilled cheese with pickles.

He reacted badly. He knew he did. She didn't deserve it.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" _He had paced the room like a maniac. _"Are-are you sure it's mine?" _He instantly regretted the words. Especially when he saw how they hurt her.

_"Of course I'm sure, Phillip." _The tears building in her beautiful, hazel eyes still haunted him.

A baby just wasn't in the cards for him. He aspired to many things but fatherhood was never one of them. He told anyone who would listen that his career took up too much time for kids. That wasn't the truth. He was afraid. He never wanted kids because he was always worried he would screw up like his own parents. What if it was in his genes? What if he screwed up or failed his kids in the same way? He decided many years ago that he would never take the chance.

_"I just…" _He remembered how he struggled for the words that day, "_I am not ready to be a father, Court. Just give me some time. I need some time to think."_

He'd spent the last three months thinking. The hospital was the last time he'd talked to her. Of course, Stephanie and Paul sent her home. Phil was thankful for her maternity leave. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her around Randy. The last thing he needed was to have to worry about her safety 24/7 on top of the shit that already clouded his mind.

He still saw her around backstage, occasionally. She would drop in to visit the twins and Tamina. He always kept a close eye on her when that happened. John and Bryan had taken it upon themselves to watch out for her around Randy when she visited the girls but Phil always kept Randy on his radar too. He just couldn't talk to her. As much as he wanted to touch her soft skin and hear her voice…what would he say?

_"Hey. How ya been? I love you. I miss you but I still want absolutely nothing to do with that kid your packing." _He snickered at the absurdity of the thought.

Of course, he was catching a lot of flak backstage for the situation. Kofi was the only one who really spoke to him anymore. Kofi understood him, though. Kofi knew he loved Courtney. Kofi also knew how terrified he was at the thought of fatherhood.

The sound of his phone ringing brought Phil back to the present. The evening wind was cool against his bare chest as he stood on the balcony of his Chicago loft, taking in the lights and sounds of the fall night.

He pulled the phone from the pocket of his jeans and was surprised by the name on the screen. What the hell could _John Cena _possibly want? John was a part of the group of people choosing to snub him backstage. Why wouldn't he? His girlfriend was the best friend of the pregnant woman he walked out on.

"Yeah." He answered the phone anyway.

"How you doing?"

Phil wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. He wasn't in the mood for anything. He just wanted to be left alone. "What do you want, John?"

"I'm calling about Courtney."

His heart still raced at the mention of her name. "What of her?" Phil bit. He didn't want to hear another lecture about his responsibilities or "manning up." He heard it enough from Tamina at work. His sisters when he was at home. Stupid marks on Twitter.

"Easy, Phil." John spoke calmly. "I am not calling to give you my opinion on the situation, even though I think the way you've done her is bullshit."

Who the fuck did he think he was? "John, you of all people should understand what I am going through. How many times have you told Nikki that you don't want kids?" Phil returned.

"But if she came to me and told me she was carrying my child, I would still step up to the plate. I would still be a man. I would still be there for her and my child." John replied, never missing a beat.

Phil sighed. He wished it were that easy for him. "Just tell me what you want, Cena." He was done defending himself to people.

"As you may or may not know, she's been staying with Nikki and myself at my house in Tampa."

Phil didn't know that. He hadn't asked anyone about Courtney and nobody had offered any information. He'd walked by her apartment on a few nights, hoping to catch a glimpse of her or maybe even build up the testicular fortitude to knock on the door. The lights were never on. He just assumed she was out.

"No." Phil felt a bit ashamed that he had no idea where the woman carrying his child was living.

"Yea, Nicole and I thought it would be best with Randy and the situation. My neighborhood is gated and security knows all about her situation. She'll be safer there when she is alone."

That removed some of the guilt from his mind. Knowing she was safe eased his mind. "Thanks."

"Nothing I am doing for her has anything to do with you so don't thank me." John's tone was harsh.

Phil was about sick of John's condescending attitude. "What the fuck do you want, Cena?" Phil shouted in to the phone. "Get to your fucking point!"

"Nikki took her to her ultrasound today." Phil's hostility didn't faze John at all. "Man to man, I just wanted to call and let you know that she's healthy and so is your son."

Son.

The word hit him. It made it all more real. The past few months, he'd been walking around in haze. Maybe it was all a bad dream and he would wake up next to her, the woman he loved….childless. This made it real. She was pregnant. She was having his baby. He was having a son.

A son he wanted nothing to do with.

"Bye, John." Phil hung up the phone.

If John's goal had been to make Phil feel worse about the situation then he already did, he'd succeeded.

"Goddammit!" Phil shouted, shattering the phone against the bricks covering the outside of the building.

He stepped over the pieces of his phone, opening the door in a flash of anger, slamming it behind him as he stepped back into his home.

He shook his head. Angry at himself as he plopped down on his couch.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I wasn't ready for this." The inner dialogue played out in his head as he picked up the framed photo from the in-table.

It was him and Courtney at a Cubs game right after Randy broke her nose. She still wore the bruising on her face but she was all smiles, kissing his cheek while he feigned a look of faux disgust. She'd taken the picture with her phone but he loved it and had it printed.

"You don't know how much I miss you." Tears fell on the glass.

He sat the photo down on the table and wiped his eyes with the back of his tattooed hand. "I wish I could be the man you need me to be." He exhaled.

After all Randy had put her through. Everything she survived. She deserved so much better than him.

* * *

**First, don't kill me. I know.**

**Second, another bigs thanks to _Devata _for her input and inspiration. She has saved this story so many times. When I felt stuck and ready to just discontinue, she has opened my eyes and got the juices flowing.**

**As always, I love you reviews. Let me know what you think. I do this all for you.**

**Another chapter might be up. I dunno. I've been writing all weekend and neglecting other aspects of my life. I might just take a break today. Depends on how inspired I feel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here is another chapter. This one is pretty looooooong! I probably won't be able to update as frequently since I am back to work this week. Expect the longer chapters when I do update.**

**Before you read! Go listen to 'We Are Broken' By Paramore, please! I've said it before that I think it embodies Courtney and Phil's relationship towards the beginning of the story. I really think it is fitting now! **

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

"Get up!" Courtney was jolted awake by the sound of Brie busting through the bedroom door. "You are _NOT _going to lay around in this room feeling sorry for yourself for another day." She walked over to the window and flung the curtains apart, allowing daylight to flood into the room.

Courtney sat up in the bed. "Brie?" She shielded her face from the sunlight with her hands. "What are you doing here?"

She was supposed to be at home with Bryan in Phoenix enjoying their week off. Not busting into John Cena's guest room and giving her a coronary.

"Nikki called me to come talk to you." Brie stated, standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her waist. She had her long hair up in a ponytail and wore a stern look on her face. She meant business. "She told me you haven't been eating and you refuse to leave this room except to go to the doctor."

Three months. It had been three months since she'd heard from Phil. Three months since he walked out, leaving her alone in the middle of the hospital. She was still frozen in that moment. The world still moved around her…everyone was going on with their lives but she was stuck. She could move. She could breathe. But she didn't want to. What was the point? Phil would still be gone. Why couldn't everyone just leave her be? Why couldn't John and Nikki just let her waste away in this room? Why did they have to call Brie?

"I'm sorry you flew all this way for nothing, Brie." Courtney muttered, laying back down and pulling a pillow over her head to block the sunlight. "I don't have any reason to leave this room."

"ENOUGH!" Brie shouted. "You will stop this right now!" Brie ripped the blankets from Courtney, tossing them on the floor. "Quit acting like a victim!"

"Maybe everyone should just quit telling me how I should feel and act!" Courtney returned, sitting up in the bed.

Brie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You are acting like you are the first woman to get knocked up and have a man walk out on her. Newsflash!" She snapped her fingers. "You aren't and I promise that you will not be the last."

Courtney didn't say anything. She just pulled her knees up as far as she could into her chest with her growing belly and looked away from Brie. Nobody understood. She wasn't depressed about the prospect of being a single mother. Women did it every day in worse circumstances. She missed Phil.

"You want to know why I don't want to leave this bed, Brie? Why I don't want to leave this room?" She finally whispered.

"Yes. Tell me. I want to help you."

Courtney sniffled, wiping her eyes with the red sleeve of the Blackhawks shirt she'd taken from Phil's apartment last time she was there. "I close my eyes and I see him. I turn in the night and I can feel him. He's there, Brie, in my dreams and he holds me." She paused for a moment, biting her lip trying to keep the tears from flooding her face. "But…" Her voice cracked. "When I wake up…he's gone. It's all a lie because he isn't there. But, I know, when I go to sleep…he'll be there."

Brie's features softened, realizing how much pain Courtney was in. "Baby girl, this isn't healthy for you or that little boy. Now, I know Phil isn't here but I also know he cares about you and he wouldn't want you neglecting your health." She walked over and pulled the bedroom door open. "So, you are going to get up and you are going to get dressed. Then, you are going to come down and eat breakfast with us." Brie started to walk out the door but stopped and turned back to Courtney. "So help me, Courtney Scott, if I have to come back up here…." She winked. "It will not be pretty.

* * *

As much as Courtney dreaded the thought of going downstairs and having to pretend like she was a functioning human being...the idea of Nikki physically removing her from the bed wasn't too appealing either. So, she tossed her hair up in a messy bun with a white head-band, half-assed brushed her teeth and made her way downstairs.

"She lives." John teased from the stove where he was busy flipping pancakes.

"Barely..." Courtney mumbled as she sauntered into the kitchen and flopped down at the kitchen table with Brie, Nikki, and Bryan.

"I told you, if anyone was going to get her out of that room, it would be Brie." Nikki's voice rang with self-satisfaction over her plan working.

Courtney was glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of the look she shot Nikki. "It's amazing how the threat of bodily harm motivates you."

"Never once did I threaten any sort of bodily harm." Brie piped in. "I merely said that it would not have been pretty if I had to remove your from the bed myself."

"Well, here I am."

A smug smile spread across Brie's face. "There you are."

"Man, Court. You are really getting out there, aren't you?" Bryan pointed to her bulging stomach. "How much longer until little Phil is here?"

The room went silent, everyone's eyes on Courtney, waiting to see how she reacted to Bryan's comment. Probably waiting for her to break down like she usually did at the mention of his name. She didn't. She took a deep breath and let it roll off her shoulder. "_MY _son." She emphasized. "Will be here in about 20 weeks...some time around the middle of March."

"I'm sorry, Court." Bryan offered a weak smile. "I said that without thinking."

"It's okay, Bryan." Courtney put on brave face. She didn't want Bryan to feel bad. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her feelings and she did feel better when he was around. He could always make her laugh.

"Here, Court. Eat up." John placed a stack of pancakes in front of her. She could feel herself salivating, taking in the smell of melting butter and maple syrup. She was so glad she was over the morning sickness and could actually smell food without running to the nearest trash can or toilet.

The silence was awkward as they all began to dig into their own plates. Courtney couldn't stand it. This was another reason she hated leaving the room. She was so sick of everyone treating her like a china doll teetering on the edge...afraid she will fall to pieces if they say the wrong thing.

"So..." Brie was the first to speak up. "Have you heard from Phil at all?"

Courtney shook her head, moving the pieces of food around on her plate with her fork. "No. I haven't spoke to him since that day. Even the few times I've seen him backstage when I go see you guys...he just walks by me."

"Give him time, Court." Bryan was always trying to build her up. "The guy's scared. You know his parents did a number on him. I think he is just worried he will do the same to that little dude."

"Oh, but completely taking himself out of the kid's life isn't going to give him issues?" Nikki derided Bryan's suggestion.

"No. No. I am not saying that. " Bryan replied. "I am just saying that I don't think he is thinking clearly. I don't believe his intention is to stay out of Courtney and they baby's life forever. I honestly think he is just taking time to adjust."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "You're really going to defend him, Bryan? Don't you think Courtney has had some adjustment issues? This was sprung on her as much as it was him. She doesn't get to walk away, does she?"

"Stop guys." Courtney sighed. Their bickering was giving her headache...thought it could also be attributed to the fact she hadn't seen sunlight in a week.

"I'm not taking sides or defending anyone but I think he is just as miserable as Courtney." John attempted to ease the tension rising at the table. "I talked to him the other day and he sounded like shit."

John hadn't mentioned talking to Phil. Then again, when would he? Courtney didn't really communicate with anyone anymore. The only time she really saw Nikki and John anymore was when she came out of the room so Nikki could drive her to her appointments.

"You, um, you talked to him?" Courtney did her best not to show how much the thought of John talking to Phil bothered her. She felt slightly betrayed. The man had abandoned her. John had become like a brother to her. Why was he talking to the man that did her so dirty?

"It's not what you think, Court." John was good at picking up on her emotions. "I just called him in hopes that telling him what the baby is might stir some sense of responsibility in him or make it more real to him." John's eyes stared off into space, clearly running the conversation over again in his head. "Needless to say, I don't think it worked. Still, he sounded miserable. I think it is starting to weigh on him a bit."

Courtney appreciated everything Nikki and John were doing for her. Taking her under their roof and dealing with her terribly depressing state. Both of them had gone so much out of their way to fill the role of surrogate father. Even Nikki, in her Louboutin heels and Cartier sunglasses was there at every doctors appointment or class. They always laughed about the fact that they were sure the nurse at the doctor's office was convinced they were a lesbian couple. She just hated that the situation seemed to have them down. John always looked so worried and stressed when he was home. It was like he felt solely responsible for keeping Courtney safe, happy, and getting Phil to come around.

"Well..." Courtney stared down at her plate. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry. "You tried, John. That's more than he's done."

Another awkward silence filled the room. It felt like they'd been sitting there for an eternity when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." John said, wiping his mouth with a white napkin and standing from the table.

"Who on earth could that be?" Brie looked to Nikki for answers.

Nikki shrugged and shook her head. "How am I suppose to know? I am not expecting anyone."

Their question was soon answered.

"Courtney." John came back into the kitchen. "It's for you.."

It felt like someone reached inside her chest and tightly clenched their fist around her heart.

"Hey.." Phil stood in the doorway, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands in his pocket.

Nikki slammed her fork down on the table. "You have some fucking nerve showing up here unannounced!" She stood and came around the table. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Guys." John took Nicole by the arm. "How about we take our breakfast out by the pool and let these two talk?" John suggested.

Brie and Bryan both nodded, standing with their plates. Nikki just glared around John. Courtney half-expected smoke to start blowing from her ears any second.

"Thanks, Cena." Phil nodded.

"What did I tell you about thanking me?" John barely glanced at Phil, shoving Nikki out the door.

"I am right outside if you need me to come show this _PUNK _out the door." Nikki growled as John closed the door to the patio.

* * *

She was beautiful. Just glowing. He hadn't seen her since she'd started showing but pregnancy suited her. She wore it well.

"Is that my shirt?" Phil attempted to break the awkward silence between them.

She didn't say anything.

"You are probably wondering why I am here?" He took the blue & white Cubs hat off his head and wrung it in his hands, trying to calm his nerves. He'd spent all morning talking himself into showing up at John's house.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Her voice was like music to his ears. "You've ignored me for the past three months."

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, looking for the ring that used to be there. He'd taken it out a long time ago but the habit was hard to break, especially when his nerves were this wracked. "Well, I was in town-" He began.

"Why would you just be in Tampa, Phil?" She cut him off. "Visiting AJ?"

He couldn't believe she would say that. Is that what she thought he was doing these last three months? Just living his life without a care? Seeing other women? "No, Court. Do you really think so low of me?"

"What have you done to make me think anything to the contrary?"

"Alright." Phil shrugged. "I deserved that."

"Why did you come here, Phil?" She pursed her lips.

He wasn't expecting her to welcome him with open arms but he wasn't expecting her to be this difficult. "Can I sit down? Can we talk?" He gestured to the chair next to her.

"You've come this far..."

He adjust the hat backwards on his head as he sat down next to her. "So...how have you been?"

"Just tell me what you have to say, Phil."

That was the thing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he was there. "I honestly...I just don't know, Court." He admitted. "I guess I just needed to see you.."

"You've seen me a few times, Phil. None of which did you choose to speak to me." She wasn't going to make this easy for him at all.

"Look." Phil reached for her hand but she moved away. "I don't know what has been going on up here." He tapped his temple with his index fingers. "I didn't come here to tell you that I figured anything out because I haven't. I didn't come here to tell you that I am ready to be there for you and this baby 100% because I am not. I just realized the other night that I never told you I loved you, Courtney." He rubbed his eyes, refusing to let her see him cry. "I wanted to tell you that I miss you, Courtney and I love you. I just thought the first time I told you that, well, it should be in person."

She laughed to scorn. "Love me, Phil? You love me? What is love to you, Phillip?" She asked.

"I-"

"Is it leaving me in a hospital the day I tell you I am carrying your child?" She spoke with venom. "Is it ignoring me, walking right by me in halls, for three months straight?" She stood from the chair, holding onto her stomach. He was stunned to see how big the bump actually was. It didn't seem like it had been that long.

"Is that your idea of love, Phillip!" Her yelling took his attention from her stomach. "If so, I don't want it!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is not how I expected this to go at all..."

She stared at him incredulously. "How did you expect it to go? Was I suppose to just throw myself at you? Is that what you were expecting?"

Why did she have to be so difficult. Why couldn't she just understand how much it took for him to swallow his pride and come here.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS EXPECTING!" He instantly regretted yelling at her. "I.." He lowered his voice. "I guess I was hoping maybe I could come here and explain or make you understand..."

Her eyes were so cold. He'd never seen them like that. Even when she was being beat everyday by that coward, Randy, she always had so much life in her eyes.

He realized he'd broken her.

"I don't want your excuses, Phil." Her voice was eerily calm. "I don't even want an apology. I just want you to look me in my eye and tell me that you regret leaving me in that hospital. Tell me that you have been miserable and the biggest mistake you ever made in your life was walking away from me that day." She locked eyes with him. "Unless you can tell me that, and mean it...don't say anything else to me. Just leave."

Phil leaned over in the chair, his face in his hands. "No." He shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I can't tell you that, Courtney. Am I miserable? Yes. Do I regret it? No. I can't say that I do because, at the time, it is what I needed to do. I wasn't ready then, I'm still not, and I don't know if I ever will be ready to be the man you and that baby need me to be, Courtney."

"So, why are you still here? She asked, folding her arms across his chest. This only served to accentuate her swollen abdomen. It was still surreal to Phil that his son was swimming around in there.

"You're right." He relented. "Me coming here was a big mistake. It was selfish of me. I just wanted to see you, Courtney."

He stood from the chair and walked past her to the door way. "For what it's worth.." He said, turning to her. "John told me it's a boy..."

"So?" She wouldn't look at him. He could see that she was fighting back tears. He hated that he was the reason for them.

"I dunno..." He searched his mind for the right thing to say. "I just..." The words wouldn't come. "You look great. Pregnancy suits you. I'm sorry I came here and upset you. I know it isn't healthy for the baby. I just needed you to know I do love you and I do miss you. I just don't think I will ever be ready for this."

She bit her lip. She always did that when she was fighting hard to hold back the tears. He knew how much she hated for him to see her cry. "Then go, Phil. Just go."

He didn't protest. He did as she asked. He walked away.

As he stepped out of John's house into the warm Florida air, the finality of their conversation dawned on him. There was no coming back from this. He would never be ready to be the father that little boy needed and she would never forgive him. She would never understand.

It was really over.

* * *

**Well...feels. Just feels. I am hating having to write this. I am sure you guys are hating having to read it.**

**Let me know what you think. Leave your reviews.**

***Le sigh* This has me so depressed...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't even have words for this one. Like...I can't...**

* * *

_"You can't get what you want from me__ and I can't get what I need from you…" _Against Me! blasted through his head phones. He was trying his best to keep his mind off her but it was like his playlist was taunting him.

"Fuck this." Phil sat up on the weight bench and pulled the head phones off, let them dangle around his shoulders. He'd lost track of how long he'd been in the gym but the burning muscles in his arms and his sweat-soaked t-shirt indicated that it must have been a while.

He had six hours before Survivor Series kicked off. He would be facing Dean Ambrose that night and he needed his head clear. Of all the people he squared off with in the ring, Ambrose was one of the few he had any sort of chemistry with. If he wanted a good match, he couldn't go out there with Courtney on his brain.

It didn't help that she was in the building. He'd seen her in catering with the Bellas that morning. Another reason he was in the gym. Pregnant women had no need to be in the gym. He didn't run the risk of seeing her in there.

"Hey, handsome." Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him. "Need a spotter?"

He'd been too lost in his brain to notice AJ had crept into the room.

"Fuck off, AJ." He scowled. "I am not in the mood for any of your bullshit."

"Aww, so feisty." AJ twirled a lock of her raven hair around her finger, licking her lips. "I like it." She positioned herself directly in front of him so that her bare mid-riff was level with his eyes. He did his best to ignore the stirring this brought upon his stomach.

Phil stood up from the bench and shoved past AJ. "You don't take hints very well, do you?" He spat.

"What's got you so testy, honey?" AJ rubbed her body up against his back, allowing her hands to run up his sides and explore his chest. "Baby momma drama?"

Phil ignored the goose bumps forming on his skin and pried AJ off him. "I said get lost, AJ."

She wasn't deterred. "C'mon, Phil." She pouted. "We use to have so much fun together. Remember?" She bit her lip. "On your bus? Hotels?" She leaned hard against him, forcing his back to the wall. "The locker room…"

He couldn't look away as she gazed up at him with those dark bedroom eyes. AJ was a beautiful woman….and tempting. That he could not deny but she was crazy. As crazy as she was portrayed on television and he wished he'd never met her.

"Are you dense, bitch?" Phil snapped out of it, shoving her away. "Get it through your manic little mind that I don't want you." It was only half a lie. He didn't want any sort of relationship with AJ but the last few months had been long, frustrating, and lonely. If it had been any other seductress, he wasn't sure he could have easily declined. "All you ever were was a filler to me. I love Courtney and all you ever did was fill the void she left."

He sat back down on the bench. It would take another marathon weight-lifting session to get this off his mind too.

"So, let me fill it now." AJ positioned herself on Phil's lap, her legs around his waist. "I don't see her anywhere around." Her fiery smile sent an unexpected chill through his body.

"I've done some shitty things in my lifetime, AJ." Phil smirked. "But…wild gym sex with you while the woman carrying my son wanders these halls…" His lips hovered over hers. "As lovely as it sounds…isn't one of them…" He stood up, causing her to tumble into the floor.

She stood up in a huff. "So, now the kid is your son? Moral compass finally steering you on the right path, Phil?" She mocked him.

He kept his back turned to her. "I never said he wasn't mine. All I said was I didn't want to be his father." Phil's patience with AJ, with everything going on in his life, was beginning to wear thin. "Now, get lost before I lose my temper."

"What are you gonna do, _Punk_?" AJ taunted him. "Are you gonna smack me around? Huh? Break my pretty little face like Randy broke your precious-"

He'd heard enough. "Goddammit, AJ!" He screamed, shoving her against the same wall she'd held him against. "What the fuck is your problem?" His leaned in, his face inches from hers. "What the fuck do you want?"

AJ didn't say anything. A devious smile spread across her face, lust in her eyes. Phil could hear his heart beating in his chest. He hated AJ. Loathed her for everything she'd put Courtney through, for all the things she was saying now. The feelings of resentment she set off in him were the first signs of life he'd felt inside of himself for three months. He was sick of feeling numb. He wanted to feel something…anything.

Without any thoughts of the consequences, his mouth was on AJ's, pouring all the angst and heartache of the last few months into a violent kiss. "Is that what you fucking want?" He growled before pulling her deeper into their kiss.

AJ's hands found their way beneath his shirt and began to explore his body. He brought his own hand to the small of her back, pushing her body closer against his. How badly he wanted to break something, anything. Her soft, delicate body was the perfect thing….but then all he could see were pictures and memories of Courtney in his mind. Her hypnotic hazel eyes, her bright smile, her short temper, and every other thing he loved about her.

"Fuck!" He pulled away from AJ, beating himself in the head.

AJ stood against the wall, breathless from their moment of passion. "What?"

"Just go!" He shouted. "Get the fuck out of here!" He pointed to the door.

AJ didn't protest. He was a man unhinged. She briskly left the room.

His bottle was sitting by the weight bench. "God damn!" He kicked it, launching it against the wall causing the cap to pop off, and sending water splashing.

"Why did you have to come into my life?" He fell to his knees, too emotionally and physically exhausted with fighting himself and his feelings to stand any longer.

He wish he'd never gone into that bar.

* * *

**First, do not burn me at the stake...yet.**

**Second, **_**ANOTHER **_**huge thanks to Devata for inspiration. You're the best!**

**I might post another chapter tonight...or I might leave you guys hanging. I dunno yet.**

**Be sure to leave your thoughts! Review, review, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again...I can't even...I just...no.**

* * *

Her heart felt so thoroughly and irreparably broken that she didn't think she would ever feel joy again.

It felt like she'd walked into a nightmare, her worst nightmare.

She couldn't count on two hands how many time she'd imagined Phil in AJ's arms. How many times her stomach had turned at the thought of them together…the reality was so much worse than anything she'd ever imagined.

She'd been looking for Tamina when she passed the gym and heard Phil shouting. She should have kept walking. Why should she care if he was upset? He clearly had no concern for her or her feelings. She should have just listened to that nagging feeling in the pit of her that told her to keep walking. No. She should have never let Brie and Nikki talk her into coming with them. She should have stayed home.

Peeking through the crack in the doorway…she knew what she was seeing but she didn't want it to be true.

He had AJ pinned against the wall. Too engaged in a fierce kiss to notice Courtney's world falling apart in the door way.

She couldn't say anything. What would she say? He wasn't cheating on her. They weren't together. Everything he'd said in John's kitchen was a lie. He didn't love her. He didn't miss her. How easily she'd been replaced.

The pain was so deep, so agonizing, and so intense. Her mind was numb, racing in circles…unable to make sense of what she'd just witnessed. Her eyes burned with tears as she backed away from the door and ran away. The quickly rising tears in her eyes blurred her vision but she was able to navigate her way through the halls to an empty locker room.

Drowning.

Drowning was the only way she could explain how she felt as she collapsed in the middle of the empty room, sobbing. Pressure pushing against her from all sides…visions of Phil and AJ's lips locked together crowded her mind. Her lungs were burning, searching for any air supply but no matter how hard she breathed…it felt like she found none. Her heart felt mangled beyond recognition. It would never work again.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" It'd been months since she'd heard his voice but the hairs on her neck still stood on end. Chills raced up and down her spine.

Wiping the tears from her blood-shot eyes, her vision focused on Randy standing above her.

"You know you aren't supposed to be near me." All thoughts of AJ and Phil exited her mind. All she could think about was getting out of the room but he stood between her body and the only exit.

"Don't be frightened, Courtney." He bent over and gently took her arm, helping her to her feet. "I just want to talk."

Her eyes scanned the room, searching for some way, any way, out. "I don't know what we could possibly have to talk about…" Her voice trembled.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Randy gently caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I hear you are having a pretty bad time."

His touch nauseated her. "Randy, please, just leave me alone."

"Courtney…love." Randy held his hands up. "I am not here to hurt you. I know we've had our differences but I am here for the exact opposite. I am here to tell you that I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" She was confused by his statement.

"Yes, I forgive you for cheating on me." He gestured to her stomach. "I forgive you for that."

She could feel her fight or flight responses kicking in, increasing her heart rate, and flooding her with added adrenaline but she was frozen.

"I am ready to take you back, Court." Randy pushed an errant strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I am ready to be the man and father you and that little boy need."

She knew Randy was a violent twisted man but she never thought him to be delusional. "Randy." She said, backing away from him, still looking for any opening out of the room. "As humbling as your offer is…" She smiled. "I have to respectfully decline."

"What's the problem?" He closed the distance she'd created, grabbing her wrist. She wasn't going anywhere. "Still stuck on that loser?" His grip on her tightened. "Get it through your pretty little head, sweetheart." Randy thumped her forehead with his open palm. "He doesn't want you. You know his reputation with the women backstage. You never meant anything to him. He doesn't love you and he never will. He used you up and he tossed you aside like garbage."

She struggled to get her wrist away from him but he was too strong. "Randy, Brie and Nikki are probably looking for me. Please, let me go." She pleaded.

"Let you go?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no." His hand tightened around her wrist as he pulled her to him bringing his face inches from hers.

"You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" Phil had been lost in his head after his run-in with AJ that he'd almost ran into a police officer as he rounded a corner on his way back to his bus. "What the hell are the police here for?" His attention was brought to a gaggle of talent and crew alike standing outside one of the locker rooms.

The first person he saw as he approached the group was Natalya. "Hey, Nattie." He tapped her on the shoulder. "What's the deal with this?"

Her face was pale and solemn when she turned to face him. "Oh, Phil." She shook her head, on the verge of tears.

"What?" He asked. "What the fuck's going on, Nattie?" He was already irritated and the fact that his questions weren't getting answered only exacerbated the feeling.

Everyone's attention turned to Phil's raised voice. His eyes scanned the crowd. They all looked shaken. Every one of them had the same pale, worry-ridden face as Natalya.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you?" He began to shove his way past people. "What the fuck are all of you looking at that has you so-"

The first thing he saw when he'd pushed his way into the room was Bryan holding Brie in the corner. Her face was buried in his chest but he could tell from her heaving body that she was sobbing.

"C'mon, Phil. You don't need to see this." Cena was in front of him, trying to usher him out of the room.

A feeling of dread began to creep up from the pit of his stomach. "See what? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Let's just go out in the hall and-"

"Fuck you!" Phil shoved Cena out of his way.

That's when saw the EMT's lifting the stretcher. "Who is that, John?" He couldn't see past the paramedics but it was all beginning to make sense. The looks everyone had given him. Brie in the corner. John trying to get him out of the room.

"Where's Courtney?" His eyes frantically searched the room and the crowd of faces in the doorway. "Is that her, John? Is that her!?" He was yelling like a mad man.

John placed a strong hand on Phil's shoulder. "Phil." He spoke calmly. "Come with me outside and I promise I will explain everything."

Phil's eyes went to the blood covering the front of John's shirt. "Get off me!" He yanked away from Cena and ran over to the stretcher, shoving an EMT out of his way.

"Oh, fuck." His worst fear was confirmed. It was Courtney. The blood on John's shirt must have come from her because her white shirt was stained with it. The sight of the brace on her neck and the oxygen mask on her bruised and swollen face rocked him to the core. "Oh, baby." He took her bloody hand into his and brought it to his face. "What happened to you? What happened to you?" He wept. She didn't respond.

"Excuse us, sir, but we need to get her in the ambulance." One of the paramedics tried to pull him away.

"Get the fuck off me!" Phil refused to leave her side. "I am not leaving her. I am never leaving her again!"

John's strong arms came around Phil's waist. "Move, Phil! They can't help her if you don't move!"

"No! Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" Phil struggled with Cena as he pulled him away from the stretcher.

"Just calm down!" John shouted over him, keeping a tight hold. "You acting like a crazed man isn't helping the situation." He spoke into Phil's ear as he continued to fight his way out of John's hold.

Bryan finally spoke up from the corner. "Listen to him, Phil."

Watching them wheel her out of the room, through the crowd of people, and into the ambulance was the most helpless he'd ever felt in his life. He wanted to go with her, but after his behavior in the locker room, the paramedics refused to let him. Nikki went instead.

After the ambulance had torn out of the parking lot, sirens blaring, Phil turned to Bryan and John. "What happened? What the fuck happened to her?" He was still shaking with tears.

"Man, what do you think happened?" Bryan shook his head regretfully.

"Randy?" Phil couldn't believe it. "How did Randy get to her? You two were supposed to be protecting her!" He shouted at the two men. "Where the fuck were you!?"

Tamina suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shoving Phil with enough force to send him backwards to the ground. "Where the fuck were you! She's carrying your child! Why the fuck weren't you protecting her!?" She tore into him. "If you didn't have your head up your ass this might not have happened!"

John stepped in between Phil and the Amazonian woman towering over him. "Look, everyone just needs to calm down. Now is not the time." He extended a hand to Phil and pulled him up off the ground. "Let's just get to the hospital."

"He isn't going anywhere. He doesn't deserve to be there." Tamina glared at Phil.

"Yes, yes he is." John dusted Phil's back off from where he'd been shoved to pavement. "I promise, as soon as we know Courtney is going to be fine….I will let you rip him a new one, Tamina. As for now, there's been enough blood shed."

Phil didn't blame Tamina. He wanted to kick his own ass. This was all his fault. He should have been there. If he hadn't been so selfish and just been there for her, Randy would have never had a chance to get close to her.

Climbing into the passenger seat of Cena's rental car, he was wracked with guilt. While he was in the gym, pressed up against AJ…she was at the mercy of Randy. He began to cry again at thought of how scared she must have been. How hopeless she must have felt.

All because of him.

If anything happened to her. If anything happened to that baby.

To his son.

He would never forgive himself.

* * *

**I can't even.**

**Someone hand me a tissue.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here you go!**

**Questions will be answered.**

**Patience will be tested.**

**Lines will be crossed.**

**Meh...you get it...**

* * *

"How long have they had her back there?" Phil stared down at his hands, twisting and knotting them as if doing so would hold back the turmoil inside him. Despair roamed the hospital waiting room, expelled on the breaths of all the worriers like him.

"Two hours, I think?" John glanced at his watch. "You would think they would let us know something by now." John's own face was wrinkled with worry.

By the time they'd arrived at the hospital Courtney had already been wheeled to the trauma room. They'd heard nothing at all.

"I am sure they would have told us something by now if anything had happened to her or the baby." Brie, sick of sitting, was standing by the door, staring through the glass at the empty hallway with a pained gaze.

The hospital staff, having lost their patience with Phil, had escorted the group to a private area to wait for word from the doctors. Apparently, threatening to knock an orderly's teeth down their throat was frowned upon but the jerk deserved it. Big fan or not, it was in bad taste to ask a man for an autograph when the lives of his child and the woman he loves hang in the balance.

"I'll never forgive myself..." Phil couldn't think straight. "If anything happens to her or the baby.." He chewed his knuckle.

"You'll never forgive yourself?" Nikki's lip curled. "Spare us the act, Phil."

"Not now, Nicole." John sighed. "It isn't the time or place."

Phil shook his head. "No, John. Let her speak. Now's the perfect time to tell me what a huge piece of shit I am." He didn't care anymore. They could think whatever they wanted about him. All he cared about was Courtney and whether she was okay or not.

"You are a real piece of work." Nikki said with a quick, disgusted snort. "Almost four months, FOUR MONTHS, I have watched that woman wallow in misery. Complete misery. Why? Because she loves you and she loves that baby but you made the decision for her that she could only have one of you."

"Nikki, I-" Phil started to counter.

"NO!" Nikki threw up her hand, cutting him off. "You will shut up and you will listen to what I have to say!" She stood, yelling. "You just left her, Phil! You just left her and who had to fill your shoes? John and myself! Every doctors appointment! Every parenting class! Trips to the nursery store! We're there!"

Phil didn't say anything. What could she say to him that he hadn't already repeated to himself over and over for the last two hours.

"Now you feel guilty so you come here and you pretend like you care. Pretend like you give a damn so maybe she will forgive you. Maybe we will forgive you and then your conscience will be clear. Is that it, Phil?" Nikki scoffed. "Even I'll admit...you had everyone fooled with that scene back at the arena but you have to admit this is all wonderfully convenient for you, isn't it?"

"Nicole." Brie spoke from her spot by the door. "What you are about to say...do not."

Nikki ignored her sister. "Isn't it, Phil? You don't want that baby and you just might be getting your wish after all. What a relief that must be for you."

It took a few seconds before the gravity of Nikki's biting remark set in with Phil. He'd tolerated verbal abuse from her and others for the past months because he knew he was wrong for the way he was doing Courtney. This was too far.

"Nicole, if I didn't know any better, I would think you are implying that I want something to happen to that baby." A humorless grin spread across his face.

Nikki didn't back down. She crossed her arms with a slight tilt of her head. "Isn't it? You don't want a baby and now there might not be one."

"You stupid bitch." Phil spat with no regard for the thoughts or opinions of anyone in the room.

"Phil, that's not okay." John said.

Phil couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?" He stood from his chair. "It's okay for this...this...yeah...bitch was right the first time." He gestured towards Nikki. "To accuse me of wanting something to happen to that baby."

"Nobody is saying that, Phil, but there's no need to disrespect her."

"DISRESPECT?" Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You people know me! You've worked with me for years! I got scared! Yes, _CM Punk, _is scared of a little baby. I am scared of what that kid means for my life so I ran." He was shouting, months of anger and frustration spewing out of his mouth for everyone in the room, not just Nikki. "The whole time I have put up with you people judging me with no regard for how I'm feeling! I put up with it because I know I am wrong and none of you can punish me worse than I punish myself!" He pointed at Nikki, his body shaking with anger. "But, don't you ever...EVER...stand in front of me with your four thousand dollar nose in the air and accuse me of wanting anything to happen to MY SON!" The words left his lips before he realized the significance of them.

The room was silent as Phil and Nikki stared one another down. Everyone's eyes were on Phil, waiting for what he would say next. The only person he'd acknowledged the baby to had been AJ. He was stunned as any of them. He'd spent the last months convincing himself and everyone else that he wanted no part of this child's life. Now, faced with the possibility of losing that child, he was terrified. He could never imagine his life with children but now he didn't want to imagine his life having never seen the little boy's face or held him in his arms.

"Now, you want to save face and play daddy?" Nikki wasn't standing down. "Your son, as you've suddenly decided to call him, is due in four months and now you want to be daddy? Now you want to be concerned?"

Phil threw up his hands dismissively. "I don't owe you any sort of explanation, Nikki. The only person I owe anything to is Courtney."

"Well.." Nikki sat back down next to John. "I am just sorry it took her getting her ass handed to her for you to realize that."

"Excuse me, are you all here for Ms. Scott?" An exhausted looking middle-aged man in green scrubs stood in the doorway.

Phil immediately forgot all about Nikki, the things she said, and everyone else in the room. "Yes. How is she? Is the baby fine?" He rushed the doctor.

"Yes. Yes." The doctor nodded with a weak smile. "It took us a while but we have her and the baby stabilized. It's still too touch and go at the moment for any tests or anything exploratory. She's upstairs in intensive care. We're going to watch her for the next 24 hours. If she and the baby remain stable, at that point, we'll proceed."

It wasn't the best news. It wasn't the news they'd all been anticipating but it was better than the alternative. She was alive. The baby was alive. Nothing else the doctor said mattered. A small wave of relief came over him. "Can I see her?"

"Are you family? We typically only allow immediate family into the ICU."

John stepped up. "He's the baby's father. Shouldn't that count?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that's fine, come with me."

Phil wanted to run, sprint to her side.

His body was itching, anxious to take her hand in his and tell her how sorry he was. Tell her how stupid and selfish he'd been.

He promised himself and he would promise her that once he was by her side...he was never leaving again.

* * *

**So, first, I can not believe some of you thought I was a baby killer. =_=**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Kinda good news, right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and compliments. **

**They mean so much to me.**

* * *

He couldn't go in.

The overwhelming guilt and sadness building within him left him frozen outside the room, staring in through the glass.

She lay there in the hospital bed, propped up on pillows, connected to the various monitors. She was still unconscious, but the doctor said she would be. She'd come to briefly in the trauma room and they'd sedated her when she began to panic. The doctor told him not to expect her to wake up that evening at all.

So calm. So peaceful.

If it weren't for the large, white bandage on her forehead, her bruised and battered face, and the ugly gray brace on her neck….he'd swear she was just taking a nap.

He took a long, shuddering breath and blinked rapidly to see past the rim of warm wetness threatening to overspill his eyes before finally opening the door and stepping into the room.

The steady beeping of the machine monitoring the rhythms Courtney's beating heart was drowned out by loud thumping sound that resonated throughout the room.

Phil paid little attention to either as he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

Her long brown hair, parts still matted with blood, splayed out on the pillow.

"Oh, Court, I am so sorry." Phil used his thumbs to wipe the quickly forming tears from his eyes. "This is all my fault."

He took her limp hand and brought it up to his cheek. "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so helpless as he watched her lay there, motionless except for her chest moving with every breath.

"I know you can't hear me, but I need you to know you mean everything to me." He lay her hand down on the white linen. "I know it doesn't seem like it because I have been so stupid and selfish but my days are incomplete without you." He gently stroked her beaten face.

He buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what I will do if you or that baby aren't okay." He smiled to keep from crying. "Believe it not, both of you mean so much to me."

"I should have been there." The tears began to come down his face. "I should have protected you. I promised you that he would never hurt you again and I failed you, Courtney. I failed you and I am so sorry."

His attention went to her stomach bulging up through the hospital blanket. He was hesitant at first, reluctantly putting his hand out and quickly drawing it back before finally resting his hand on her stomach. He didn't feel anything but it was still an overwhelming thought to him that his son was there, beneath his hand.

"I want to be there for him, Courtney. I always did, but I was scared because I don't know how and I am so scared of failing him." His lip trembled. He couldn't contain himself anymore, all his sadness and guilt poured from his eyes. "But I did fail him, didn't I? I'm his dad. I am supposed to protect him."

The thumping sound had become louder in Phil's head, agitating a quickly forming tension headache. "Christ, Court, I don't know how you can be out cold with this irritating thumping." He rubbed his temples.

"Trust me, sir." A friendly voice came from the doorway. "You don't want that sound to stop. It's your baby's heart beat."

Phil looked to the young nurse, dressed in pink scrubs with her blonde hair in a bun, standing there. "In that case…" He smiled, wiping his face with the bottom of his grey t-shirt. "It's music to my ears." He hoped the woman hadn't been standing there watching him pour his heart out the entire time.

"It's really strong." She commented as she walked over and began checking Courtney's vitals. "That's a good sign." A reassuring smile graced her face as she leaned over Courtney, listening through her stethoscope. "I would say that your baby is going to be just fine with a heartbeat that strong."

Phil took Courtney's hand in his again. "I know he will if he is anything like his mom. She's so strong." He kissed her fingers.

"So, you're having a boy?" The friendly woman asked.

Phil nodded, keeping his eyes on Courtney's face.

The nurse had done her job but she was clearly sticking around for another reason. To distract and reassure Phil.

"Do you have a name yet?"

"No." Phil answered. "Well, I don't know. I haven't been around as much as I should have been." He felt like shit for saying it. What if she did have a name for the baby? What if he didn't know his own son's name? "The kid isn't even here yet and I am already failing in the dad department." He lamented.

The nurse's eyes went to Phil's hands cradling Courtney's. "Well, you're here now and that has to count for something."

"I hope so." He replied.

The nurse made her way to the foot of the bed and began to jot her notes down on Courtney's chart. "If I was you, sir, I would get some rest. She probably won't be wak-"

"Phil…" The nurse and Phil were both caught off guard by the soft whisper that escaped Courtney's lips.

"Courtney?" Phil looked up at her face.

Her eyes were barely open, probably irritated from the bright light above the bed. "Phil?" Her weak voice repeated.

"Yes, yes, I am here." He was so happy to hear her voice. "I'm here and I am not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll go get the doctor." The nurse jogged from the room.

"Phil?"

He squeezed her hand. "Shh. Don't talk, okay? You just to need to rest."

"Get out."

He didn't understand what she was saying at first. "What, Court?"

She slid her hand out of his. "I sa-said.." She struggled with her words. "Get…out."

* * *

**Yay. Courtney stirs...but she doesn't seem to happy to see Phil. **

**Poor guy.**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank everyone for reading and all their good thoughts. I appreciate all of you and do this for you.**

**I want to thank _Devata_, as always, for her encouragement, feedback, and input. She is one of the main reasons this story is still going on. So many times I have wanted to just give up when I hit a wall but she is there pushing me to finish.**

* * *

As soon as she heard his voice all she could picture were his lips on AJ's and their bodies pressed together.

"Leave." Her dry throat and the brace on her neck made it difficult but she got the words out. "Get out."

Her head throbbed, hell, her whole body was in pain. Her neck immobilized, she couldn't look around but she knew where she was. The beeping, bright lights, and pale walls made it obvious. She was in the hospital.

Randy's image pushed AJ and Phil's tryst from her memory. It all came flooding back. The darkness in Randy's eyes as he loomed over her. Every detail of his vicious attack was still fresh in her mind. Her heart began to race, the monitor beeped wildly, as she thought back to Randy's repeated blows to her abdomen.

"Baby…" Her body was heavy and her words slurred, effects of whatever medicine they had pumping through the IV in her arm. "My baby?" She panicked, worried for her son's well-being.

Phil placed a reassuring hand on her head. "_OUR_ baby is fine, Court."

She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. Maybe it was the head trauma or the medication. It didn't matter. He was the last person she wanted to see. "Go." When he touched her all she could see were his hands on AJ but she was in no condition to fight it.

"No." She could barely make out his features due to her fuzzy vision but his tone echoed confusion and a slight irritation. "I thought I almost lost you and the baby. I am not going anywhere."

Every movement was difficult for her drugged body but struggled to lift her arms to shove him away. "No. AJ." She tried to get her point across. Tried to let him know she'd seen it all. Her aching head and foggy mind made it difficult to form any sentences.

"AJ? Baby, what are you talking about?"

It was all so frustrating for her. How badly she wanted to scream at him. She wanted to sit up in the bed and throw something, anything, at his head. She wanted him gone. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

With the brace restricting her movements, she did the best she could to move her head away from his hand. "Kissing. The gym."

Her vision was slowly clearing. She was able to make out the look shock and realization falling over his face. "Shit…" He dropped into the chair next to the bed. "How could you know about that?" He wondered aloud.

"Out." She repeated.

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ugh." She groaned. Why did he have to be so stubborn? If she was in a better condition to argue with him, she would. For now…she would just have to put up with him.

"Courtney." He took her hand again. She didn't try to fight it, she didn't have the energy. "I don't know how you know about me and AJ but I promise you that it isn't what you think it is."

She could still roll her eyes.

"Well, I am glad to see you've retained your fighting spirit." His snickers further irritated her.

The medicines must have been kicking in again because she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and her body warm. Darkness began to cloud her vision again as she drifted into another drug-induced slumber.

He could stay, for now.

When she woke up. When she had her bearings...it would all be another story.

* * *

"You're still here?" Nikki's face contorted with disgust when she walked into the waiting room the next morning.

Phil didn't look up from the comic book spread in front of his face as he sat slumped in the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Nice to see you too, Nicole."

"Shouldn't you be upstairs pretending to give a shit about my best friend?"

He licked his finger and flipped the page. "Are you lost, Nicole? The plastic surgeon is on the fourth floor."

"Asshole." Nikki muttered to herself, sitting down in a chair across the room.

The tension in the room was thick but Phil continued reading, paying no attention to Nikki or her presence. Apparently, Nikki was having difficulty doing the same. A wry grin spread across his face from her huffing and puffing as she fidgeted around in her chair. He knew he was taking way too much joy in her annoyance at him being there.

"Seriously." She finally spoke. "Why are you out here instead of upstairs with her? Is he okay?"

"Courtney's fine. The baby's fine." He nodded. "She was awake and alert this morning so they are running all their tests. If they go well, she'll be moved to another floor. So, I am waiting here." He informed her, still keeping his attention on the comic.

Nikki's palm pressed to her chest. "Thank god." She let out a huge breath of relief.

He peeked over the top of the comic at her. The resentment inside of him towards her waned somewhat at the sight of tears building in her eyes. Tears of happiness. He knew that Nikki cared about Courtney, probably more than Tamina. Phil had to admit...he would always be thankful to Nikki and John for taking care of Courtney the last few months. He didn't want to think about where she would probably be without them. For this reason, he decided he would try to be more friendly to the Diva.

"Shouldn't you be getting on the road with everyone else?" He closed the book, sat it on the chair next to him, and attempted to make light conversation.

"Yes. My flight leaves in a few hours but I needed to come check on her. I was afraid you left her...again."

Clearly, she wasn't as ready to forgive as he was. "No, I am not going anywhere. I already called Vince, himself, and told him not expect me near a WWE event any time soon. I'm not leaving this hospital until she does, no matter how many times she tells me to go."

This piqued Nikki's interest. She perked up in her chair. "She told you to leave?"

The thought of how much she enjoyed hearing the news irritated him but he pushed it to the back of his mind. "Yes, she's as pissed at me as you are." He let out a heavy sigh. "I don't blame her."

He thought, briefly, about his kiss with AJ and Courtney's knowledge of it. He quickly shook that thought from his head. He didn't enjoy the idea of having Nikki's high heel in his ass at the moment.

"Well, you can't expect her to just take you back, Phil." Nikki stated. "After what you did, how is she supposed to trust you?"

"I know that, Nicole." He returned. "She doesn't have to take me back but I am not leaving. I will do whatever it takes to show her that I am here, I am all in, and I want to take care of her and our baby."

He could tell Nikki was listening to everything he was saying but her expression was still one of indifference. "Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent positive that this isn't just your guilt talking?"

"I'm here and I am not going anywhere." He reiterated.

"I want to believe you, Phil, I really do." Nikki spoke calmly. "I hope you mean everything you've said because I love Courtney as much as I love Brie. She has become like a sister to both of us. We would both do anything for her-"

"Yeah, so would I, Nicole." He interjected. Their conversation had been surprisingly civil up to this point but his patience was beginning to grow thin with Nicole. Who was she to lecture him? As far as he was concerned, this should all be between him and Courtney. He appreciated Nikki's concern for Courtney but he was sick of everyone's opinions.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Nikki sat there with her mouth agape. "You have avoided her and all responsibility for this baby for the last five months! You have the nerve to sit there and say you would do _anything _for her?"

He was done with this conversation. It was a big mistake to try to level things out with her. He only made the attempt for Courtney's sake.

He cleared his throat and retrieved his comic book. "Good talk, Nicole." He got up from his chair and made it to the doorway in a few strides. He grabbed the door handle but paused to turn to Nikki one last time.

"You know.." He began. "It's so funny." Scratched his chin, reflecting on everyone's behavior over the last few months. "Everyone, especially you, has given me so much bullshit over Courtney and the baby. Now, here I am, ready to do what is right and I still catch bullshit. I get it. You're mad. You've had to pull my slack and I broke your friend. I'm trying to fix it, though. I am going to be there for my son and Courtney, if she will have me." He shrugged. "It would be a lot easier if you weren't acting like a complete and total bitch."

Nikki's mouth opened and then quickly shut with a complete loss for words.

Phil, feeling like his point was sufficiently made, walked out of the room leaving Nikki and her stunned expression behind him.

* * *

**So, there you go! I guess he told her. I hope Courtney will forgive Punk soon.**

**There will be another chapter tonight at some point and it will have more Courtney and her thoughts and blah blah.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whew! TWENTY chapters! I never imagined this story would come this far. I appreciate all of you for reading and giving me all your opinions and kind words. Thank you!**

* * *

"You're out of your mind if you think I am going anywhere with you, Phillip." Courtney sat on the edge of the bed, indignant.

Phil was busy gathering all of her things into a suitcase at the end of the bed. "I don't see anybody else here to take you home, do you?" He zipped the suitcase shut and set it down on its wheels. "You can go with me or you can stay here for another week. Better yet, you could call your mother." He smirked.

He knew how much she couldn't stand her mother.

"I'd rather deal with my mother than look at your face for another week." She grumbled. It was a lie but she wasn't going to let him call her bluff. "Just get me out of here and I will drive myself back to Chicago."

A week. A whole week she'd spent in the hospital recovering from Randy's attack. A whole week she had to look at Phil and be constantly reminded of what she seen in the gym that day. Reminded of his betrayal.

"You are not driving all the way to Illinois, Courtney. You have a neck sprain and a severe concussion, don't be an idiot." He pushed the wheelchair that was sitting by the door over to her. "You can barely walk with that damn thing on your neck. What the fuck would you look like driving a car?"

She looked at the wheelchair then Phil. "I would be happy to take my chances." Her eyes rolled with irritation

She had to admit, he'd been pretty wonderful the entire week. As much as she'd berated him and pushed him away, he'd stuck around, catering to her every need.

"Court, you couldn't even brush your own hair this morning. I had to do it." He pointed out. "You aren't driving anywhere."

She tried to stifle a smile at the memory of herself struggling to run the brush through her long dark hair. Phil had watched her for a few minutes before finally snatching the brush from her hand and putting her hair up into a pony tail himself.

"Fine." She relented. "I will go with you but I am going back to John and Nikki's."

"No, you aren't. We've already talked about this." He sat down on the bed next to her. "John and Nikki aren't taking care of you anymore. That's my job."

They'd been bickering about it all week. She wanted to go back to Florida but he insisted on taking her back to Chicago. He was ready to do right by her and take care of her and their baby. She'd heard that and his apologies all week. Still, as much as she could probably forgive him for neglecting her the first half of her pregnancy...she couldn't erase him and AJ from her mind. She didn't blame him for Randy, although he blamed himself. But...no matter how much he told her it didn't mean anything...she couldn't forgive him for kissing AJ. He hadn't cheated. They weren't together. It just felt like a smack in her face. First, he abandoned her while she was carrying his child and then he was with another woman. Not just any woman, she probably could forgive him any other woman, but the woman that had tormented her and made her professional life miserable over Courtney being with Phil. That just made the act unforgivable.

"No, it's not your job. You made that clear when you walked out on me and shacked up with AJ."

"I did NOT shack up with her, Court." He ran his fingers through his own hair, clearly becoming annoyed with her behavior. "It was just a kiss. Just one stupid kiss that I regret, okay?"

"Yes, you regret it now because you feel bad about Randy." She knew it was a low blow. She knew he was still devastated about what Randy did to her. She didn't care. She just wanted him to leave her alone. As stubborn as he was...she knew it would take dirty tactics to get rid of him.

"Quit being a brat." His tone was colored with irritation. It was clear he'd had enough. "I haven't been there, I know. I am here now, nobody else is. I am taking you out of this hospital and you are going with me. You aren't going to Florida. You are coming to my house because they still haven't found Randy and I am not leaving your side until they do." He stood up and took her arm. "Now, get in this chair so we can go."

She didn't fight him. To be honest, her head was starting to hurt and she didn't have it in her. Plus, she knew she was being a brat. As great as he had been, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. If he wanted her forgiveness, if he wanted to be in her life...he was going to prove it and he was going to earn it. Besides, she knew Randy was still out there and the thought of Phil being there did make her feel safer.

"Fine." She exhaled, her eyes turning up to the heavens. "But we are NOT getting back together."

He nodded. 'That's fine. When we get back to Chicago I'll sleep in one of the extra rooms and you can have mine."

Courtney took a deep breath, preparing herself for the move from the side of the bed to the wheelchair. Her entire body, still covered in various bruises, ached with every movement.

"I got you." Phil still held her arm with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, helping her maneuver the short distance to the wheelchair. As angry as she was with him, his touch still gave her goosebumps.

"You stay right there. I am going to take your bag out to the car and bring it around then I will come back to get you." He stated before grabbing her suitcase and starting for the door.

She could feel herself softening towards him a little as she thought about how great he'd been the entire week despite her bratty behavior. "Hey, Phil." She called out to him before he could walk out of the room.

"Yeah? You need something before I go?" He turned to her.

She smiled. "No. I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for everything. Thanks for being here. I know I've acted like a pain but I appreciate all you've done."

He stood there for a moment, saying nothing, just staring at her. She took this moment to study his face. He'd always looked tired, but he look so much more exhausted than usual. He'd run himself ragged the entire time she was in the hospital. How many nights had she listened to him toss and turn on the uncomfortable sofa in the corner of her room? She could imagine how hard it must have been on his body, wrecked from his many years in the business. Then, there were the nights she hadn't slept because of her own pain. He'd spent all those nights up with her, doing his best to make her comfortable. He'd done so much for her that week. He'd made so many sacrifices.

"Don't thank me, Court, I should have done this a long time ago."

As much as she wasn't ready to forgive him or trust him, she could be a little nicer to him.

"Well, I just want you to know how much it means to me that you are doing it now."

He didn't say anything. He just winked at her before walking out of the room with her bag.

She loved him, she did. His being there did mean so much to her. How badly she wanted to forgive him...but it felt like too little, too late. She wasn't sure she could trust him. Sure, he might stick around but what about when the baby was there? What if the balance of fatherhood and wrestling began to take its toll on him.

Would he stick around then?

* * *

**So, yes, this chapter wasn't much. Tomorrow's chapter will be better. I just needed to write something to get Courtney's feelings out there about everything.**

**I appreciate everyone reading and commenting day after day.**

**Please, enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know. I have written most of the last few chapters from Punk's view. I just feel like this part of the story is better told from his POV because it mostly focuses on his own inner turmoil where the first bit of the story was about Courtney and her inner turmoil. Did I explain that right?**

**Anywho...**

**DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! Not until you take a moment to go listen to _"All of Me" _By John Legend. Seriously, it reminds me of the way the Punk character really feels about the Courtney character and it helped me write this chapter.**

**Please, do not read until you listen to that song.**

* * *

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Phil slammed his keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Phil." Courtney yelped.

Her wide eyes signaled that she hadn't been expecting him to walk in. "I thought you went for your run." She tried to hide the black Batman coffee cup behind her back.

"Seriously, Court?" He walked around the counter and snatched the cup from her hands. "You know you aren't suppose to be drinking this shit."

She'd never been a very good liar. "I don't know what you are talking about, Phil." She feigned ignorance. "That cup is empty. I was just putting up the dishes that were in the dishwasher."

He bounced the cup between his hands. "Oh, really?" He tilted his head.

She smiled and nodded.

"Are you referring to the dishes I put away this morning?"

She turned ghost white and her mouth stood open, realizing she'd be caught. As much as it irritated him, she was so cute.

"Fine." She pouted moving to the side and revealing the full pot of freshly brewed coffee on the counter behind her. "I'm just so tired. I barely got any sleep last night." She whined.

"So take a nap." He yanked the coffee maker's cord from the wall. "This shit isn't good for you or the baby." Phil picked up the entire coffeemaker and slammed into the garbage can. "All that caffeine can cause birth defects, premature labor, and preterm delivery. Alright, I don't care how tired you are. You aren't jacking up my kid."

She frowned. "You've been reading _CafeMom _again, haven't you?"

"It's very informative." He wasn't ashamed by it all. Ever since he'd brought her home from the hospital he'd been following all sorts of blogs and forums for expectant parents. He'd never been around a pregnant woman before, definitely not one that was pregnant by him. He needed some sort of road map to help him navigate his way around the violent mood swings and weird cravings.

"This was so much easier when you didn't give a shit and I didn't have you breathing down my neck every day." She grumbled as she sulked by him out of the kitchen.

He'd learned by now to ignore her snide comments. _"It's just the baby talking." _He would remind himself.

"So, why didn't you sleep well?" He changed the subject, following her into the living room. He worried that she was still having the same violent nightmares she'd always had. Sleeping in separate rooms, he wasn't there if she woke up screaming or cried out in her sleep. If she did, he didn't hear her. He would certainly go to her if he did, whether she liked it or not.

Courtney sat on the couch with her feet up, rubbing her pregnant belly. He couldn't help but smile. He never thought he could find her more beautiful than he already did. But, watching her there glowing with his child, he felt like his heart would swell and explode.

"Well..." She exhaled. "The baby decided to lodge himself in my ribs and make camp. He didn't settle down in there until 5 am. Then, after I got to sleep, you woke me up 3 hours later with your music while you were warming up for your run."

"I'm sorry. I guess I am just used to being by myself. I didn't mean to wake you."

He knew he'd messed up as soon as she turned her eyes to him, though he didn't know how.

"What?" The she sat up on the couch, holding her stomach. "Does my presence interfere with the bachelor life you lived before me?"

Oh no. He knew what was coming next and began to dig into the depths of his mind to stop it before it began. "No, that is not what I am saying, Court." He cautiously approached her, in the same way one might approach a sleeping bear. "I am used to being here all by myself so I forgot you were upstairs."

"Oh, so now I am just forgettable?" She snapped, tears building in her eyes.

It was clear this was escalating quickly. He needed to stop it quick. "No, no. You aren't forgettable at all." He carefully positioned himself on the couch next to her. "Courtney, you are my worst distraction. I would never forget about you." He tried his best to defuse the time bomb that was his pregnant ex.

"You just said you forgot about me!" She wailed.

Phil began to panic. He'd been avoiding this ever since they got back to Chicago. He'd read online and heard the horror stories from Kofi and some of the other guys at work. Up until now, he'd never experienced the breakdown of a hormonal, pregnant woman...but he was about to.

"No. No. Courtney, baby, I just said that-" He struggled for something to say. He knew he'd just said he forgot about her upstairs. Of course, being pregnant and unreasonable, she was taking it the wrong way.

She flung herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. "You forgot about me because I am fat, ugly, and disgusting."

He'd read about this in _The Survival Guide For The Father-To-Be_. There was a whole chapter on surviving mood swings. He quickly began to carry out the steps the author had given his readers, desperate men like Phil.

_"Remember one word.." _Had been the author's warning. _"Slap."_

S.L.A.P

_**S**tay Calm. _That was easy enough. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her.

_**L**ocate The Closest Emergency Exit_. Holding her close to his chest, he began to gently rock her while his eyes scanned the room for the quickest way out should her despair turn to rage towards him. He'd seen one of his sisters take a sharp object after her husband in one of hormone-induced fits. That wasn't going to happen to him.

_**A**lways Comfort Her. _"No, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever set sights on. The fact that you are carrying my son only makes you more beautiful." It was the truth. Even as a crying mess, she was flawless.

_**P**ut Your Mojo In Your Pocket And Save It For Another Night. _This step wasn't needed. Courtney had made it clear at the hospital that she wasn't ready to take him back. He hadn't tried anything with her...but this step served to remind him not to.

It didn't work. "Oh, yeah?" She shoved him away from her. "If I am so beautiful then why did you kiss AJ?"

He wasn't stupid enough to answer that when she was like this. He knew that he just needed to look for his escape and let her cool off.

"You know what, Court." He stood up from the couch and began to slowly step back to the front door. "I think it would be okay if you had **_ONE_ **cup of coffee..." It was a brilliant idea. Give her something she wanted and give him an escape from the room...the house. "I will just run down to The Wormhole and get you a cup of whatever you want."

He was going to take the long way there.

Or not.

She grabbed his arm. "If I drink coffee then I will screw up the baby and you'll think I am a terrible mom." She pulled him back down on to the couch with her, burying herself in his arms again.

He decided to play it smart and not speak, avoiding the risk of saying anything else that would set her off on another tangent. He just held her, running his fingers through her hair.

It was nice. It'd been so long since he'd held her. She'd been very firm about boundaries when he moved her in. They weren't back together and would not be until he proved himself to her.

So, he was happy to sit there, hold her, take in her smell and the feel of her soft skin until the storm subsided.

He had a better idea.

"Come here." He laid back on the couch and pulled her down with him. She didn't fight it. She kept her body as close to his as her large belly would allow and nuzzled her face in his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He'd missed her hot breath on his neck. "I think me, you, and junior could use a nap." He kissed her forehead, brushing her hair back out of her face.

He wasn't tired at all. He just wanted to hold her. Maybe he was taking advantage of her delicate emotional state, but he didn't care. This was the closest she'd let him get to her in so long. Once she woke up from their nap he knew she would probably bitch him out for it. So what? He loved her smart mouth and her fiery temper.

It wasn't long before she was snoring in his ear. His arm holding her was beginning to fall into its own slumber but he it was another sacrifice he was happy to make for her.

He felt himself beginning to doze off as they lay in on the comfortable sofa together but he was quickly jarred by the a strange sensation in his side.

"The fuck?" He whispered to himself, careful not to wake her.

It happened again just as he looked down to the spot where her stomach was resting against the side of his torso.

A feeling of awe and wonderment washed over him as he realized what was happening. He carefully slid his free hand down to her stomach and laid it there, feeling his son's movements for the first time.

He couldn't find the words. He'd read about this in all the forums and blogs as well but nothing he read could do this moment justice.

He didn't know what he was doing. He certainly did not know how to handle a pregnant woman. He was still scared to death of being responsible for the well-being of the little guy thumping around against his hand.

This made it all so much more real to him. He was having a son. The boy would be there in a few more months whether Phil was ready or not.

Part of him was still dreading it but laying there, feeling his son for the first time, part of him couldn't wait.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaw. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It is the first semi-happy one that I have written in so long.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Be sure to leave your reviews and let me know what you think. I don't do this for the reviews. I do it because I love writing and I love doing it for all of you. But, your words inspire me and motivate me to keep moving when I am struggling or just at a loss with a chapter. So, let me know what you think. I love your compliments and your thoughts but I also enjoy your constructive criticism and I love when you guys tell me what you want to see next!**

**So...review! Review! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**First, I want to address something that is weighing heavily on my mind and the minds of millions of wrestling fans. He was an icon. He was a legend. He was a man that inspired me with his passion for life and the passion he invoked within others. He will be sorely missed by every life he has ever touched. My heart goes out to his wife and young daughters. May he rest forever in peace. The Ultimate Warrior. Gone but forever in our hearts.**

* * *

It was wrong.

She shouldn't have let it happen.

Boundaries were set…but it was the best sleep she'd had her entire pregnancy. She felt so rested when she woke up in his arms on the couch.

One arm was around her waist, holding her against his body, hand resting on her hip while the other hand had made its home on her ever-growing stomach.

She made no attempt to remove herself from him. Despite their agreement that things like this would not happen, it was the first time she'd felt home in a long time.

The absence of light in the room and the aching of her full bladder hinted that they'd been asleep for a number of hours.

She didn't care. How many months had she dreamed of the warmth of his embrace?

Courtney draped her own arm across his torso, tilting her head up to admire his resting face. What would it hurt to just lay there for a few more moments?

She never knew it was possible to miss someone who was right there but, as she lay there taking in the sight of him, her heart ached for him. It yearned for a time when they were happy. A time when she could trust him. A time before her image of him as her hero, the one person who would never let her down, was shattered.

A few more silent moments passed before he began to stir. "I believe we've had the discussion about the creep factor of watching someone sleep." He teased, his eyes still closed with a smug grin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, her voice cracking with emotion.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What's wrong, Court?"

A great pain was welling up inside her, threatening to burst forth from her eyes at any moment. "I miss you, Phil."

Sadness crossed his features. "I miss you too."

"Why didn't you stay, Phil?" She asked the question that'd been burning within her since the day he walked away. "Why didn't you stay with me?"

He stared up at the ceiling. "Honest answer." He drew in a long, sad breath. "My own selfish fears and insecurities made me react irrationally." He tightened his hold on her, resting his chin against her forehead. "I was so afraid of fucking things up with you, with the baby, that I thought the only way to be sure that never happened was to remove myself from the equation completely."

She couldn't find the words to respond. It was all she could do to lay there with her head on his shoulder, listening to the reasons he'd broken her soul in to a million pieces.

"I just hope you know that it had nothing to do with you or an absence of love for you." Words flowed out of him without prior composition. "I do love you, Courtney. It's the truth when I tell you I've loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you. My life began that day in the park when we set off on this wild ride together…but I got scared when you told me I was going to be a father."

"I was scared too." The wall of bitterness that had built within her all these months began to crumble away with every reason he revealed.

"I'm still scared, Courtney." He admitted. "I don't know the first thing about being a parent, especially not a good one."

She wished he'd just told her this all those months ago. Maybe they could have avoided all this? Maybe, instead of telling her he didn't want kids or to be a father, he had just told her how scared he was? Perhaps, they could have come together over their mutual anxiety and resolved to figure it out together?

None of that mattered. She knew she couldn't change the past, as much as she wanted to. She couldn't erase the pain he'd caused her but she could forgive him for it. He was here now and he really did work every day to prove himself to her.

From bringing her breakfast in the morning, putting up with her moods, taking all her verbal abuse in stride, and too many other things she would never be able to thank him enough for.

"Phil…" She drew in a shaky breath, her cheeks damp with tears. "I know that you are sorry and I am working every day to forgive you and learn to trust you again. We can never go back to the way things were but, if you can be patient with me, I am willing to work to get as close to that as we can."

His hand under her chin was his answer, turning her face up. His mouth captured hers, trying to show with a kiss what he was learning to put into words. He loved her.

He'd kissed her so many times. Soft ones. Hard ones. Passionate ones. Brief brushes of lips that said goodbye. This was no different. It was like he'd never stopped kissing her. Her body remembered Phil. Remembered the way he tasted, the slant of his mouth over hers, and the way his body felt under her hands.

"Phil." She said, breaking away from him.

"Hm?" His face was intense and passionate above her, his green eyes sharp in their brightness.

She hesitated for a moment to contemplate the gravity of the words begging to escape from her lips. If they did…it would mean opening herself up to him again. It would mean she had to trust him with her heart wholly and completely from that moment on.

"I want you to make love to me, Phillip, right now."

A nervous smile slowly curved on his face. "Well…that would _definitely_ be a first." His hand rested on her stomach. "But.." He kissed her lips. "I am fairly certain we'll figure it out."

* * *

**So, I was going to put the story on hold. But, after taking a day away from it and actually starting on a side project...I felt inspired.**

**I hope you enjoyed. You guys have been quiet lately. Tell me what you think. I love reading your comments.**

**Much love.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, here is the first of two..maybe three...chapters that I plan to post tonight. **

**Punk and Courtney's story will be coming to close soon.**

**Can you believe it?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't just have it in Chicago." Phil groused. He was in one of his infamous moods that day as they entered the arena.

Courtney did her best to keep up behind him but her pregnancy waddle was making it difficult. "Where are we supposed to have it, Phil? We live in a building in downtown Chicago, we don't have a backyard and I am positive you don't want a bunch of your co-workers and my relatives poking around your house." She felt like she was talking to the back of his head when he had his hood up, like he did at the moment.

"You have a point." He kept a steady pace in front of her. "I have a better idea, though."

"Enlighten me, Phillip. I don't want you moping around the entire time so tell me what will make this baby shower bearable for you." She wished he would slow down. With a little under two months left to go before the baby arrived, walking was her least favorite activity. With the growing pressure and pain of the baby and her growing uterus, she preferred to sit on the couch at home, in Chicago.

She was unable to do that. Vince, Stephanie, and Paul had given Phil all the time off that he was allowed before the baby was born. He had to go back on the road. Since was Randy was still unaccounted for…that meant Courtney was on the road too.

"We could just _not_ have a baby shower?" Phil suggested.

This stopped Courtney in her tracks. "Phillip."

Phil kept walking. She didn't take it personal. She never let his moods get to her. "Phillip." She repeated.

He stopped and begrudgingly turned to her, pulling his hood down. He'd been against the idea of a baby shower ever since Nikki presented it. "Why?" He walked the few steps back to Courtney. "Why do we need a baby shower? We can buy shit for our own kid."

"You're being ungrateful, Phil." She chided him. "It isn't just about _the stuff_. It is a chance to come together and celebrate the impending arrival of our son, Phillip. All of our friends and family."

He winced at the word…_family._

She figured that was another reason he was so set against the shower. Nikki had invited Courtney's parents.

"Is that what this about?" She asked, slightly amused by his anxiety about meeting them. "Are you still freaking out about meeting my parents?"

"What do you think, Court?"

She tried to stifle the laughter building within her. She still couldn't believe that CM Punk, a man who stood toe to toe with some of the toughest guys in the business was afraid of meeting her family. "Babe, it's not that a big deal."

"Of course it isn't to you." He argued his point. "You aren't the tatted up white dude in a comic book t-shirt that knocked up their only child before he even met them."

A crew member pushing a case of equipment for the show laughed to himself as he passed by.

"What's so funny, asshole?" Phil yelled after him. "Do you want to come back here and laugh in my face?"

The crew member just ignored Phil and continued pushing the cart down the hall. Probably a smart move considering the mood Phil was in.

"Relax." Courtney took his hands. "None of that will matter to them. My mom is white so, trust me, that won't matter to either of them. You have a job and you are supporting me and your child. That will be all they need to love you."

She couldn't help but smile as she stared up at him. His eyes were staring off into the distance, not at anything in particular. He was probably just imagining the disastrous event he expected the shower to be. It was so cute to her, his nervousness.

"Phil." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged herself as closely to him as she could with their son growing inside her. He was so tense. "It will be fine. Even if they don't like you, so what? I rarely see them and I love you. That is all that matters. You make me happy."

He didn't react right away. It took a few moments for her words to sink in before he took her into his own arms and relaxed his body against hers. "You're right, Court." His lips brushed against her hair piled up into a messy bun on top of her head. "Even if they don't like me…they'll have to learn to, won't they?" His chest shook with a small snicker. "I am your baby daddy, after all."

"There you two are." Nikki's voice echoed down the hallway. "I have been looking all over for the both of you. I have a few last-minute details to run by you before the shower this weekend."

"On that note…" Phil released Courtney from his embrace, his eyes begging her for her approval to make his escape.

He'd made every attempt to be civil to Nikki and Nikki had as well once she realized all Phil was doing for Courtney and their son. Still, she knew that he wasn't interested in the shower or any of its planning. "Go." Courtney smiled. "You better hurry before she makes it down here and you are roped in as well."

"I'll be in the gym." He planted a quick kiss on her lips before retreating down the hall.

His kiss lingered on her lips for a moment. She was in complete and total bliss despite his grumpy attitude the last few days. It was like everything had gone back to normal ever since their heart-to-heart in his living room. They were just like any other happy couple preparing for the birth of their child. It made all those months of depression and loneliness without him worth it.

If that is what it took for him to be there with her, excited for their son and their future together….she would do it all again in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. That chapter didn't have much but I am setting up for the next few chapters that will.**

**Just to clarify before you guys even ask why it would matter to Courtney's family that Punk is white. I mentioned in the first chapter that Courtney was of a biracial heritage. I haven't mentioned it or used it since because it doesn't really matter but I figured it would be part of Punk's anxiety of meeting her family so I had to bring it up.**

**Anywho...hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. **

**Go check out my twitter too! blackhawkschiq9! I just posted my awesome new Punk-inspired tattoo.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Have you and Phil thought of a name for the baby yet?"

Courtney sat with Brie by the pool in John's backyard watching Nikki supervise the workers she'd hired to set up the yard for the baby shower.

"No." Courtney sat back in the lounge chair rubbing her stomach covered by a strapless white cotton sundress. "We've talked about it but we can't agree on anything."

Brie was laid out on a towel, letting the rays of the sun tan the parts of her body exposed by the small white bikini she was wearing. "The baby will be here soon, Court. You guys better come up with something soon." She rolled her body over, allowing the sun to hit her chest. "We can't call him Little Punk or The Baby for the rest of his life."

Courtney couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy as she watched Brie bathe in the sun. It brought back memories of her own toned body that she missed so much. Sure, Phil made it a point to remind her how beautiful she was every day but she felt like a beached whale regardless. "We still have a few weeks left, Brie. I am sure we will come up with something by then. I would rather see his face first and then see what name fits him."

"THAT IS NOT WHERE I WANTED THAT TABLE!" Nikki was stomping through the yard in her bright red Louboutin high heels and a black bikini covered by a see-through white sarong. Her eyes were shielded against the sun by dark sunglasses but her clenched jaw was enough to give away that she was frustrated. "GET IT RIGHT OR YOU DON'T GET PAID!" She shouted at the working men.

Courtney couldn't hold back her laughter or her amusement. "Nicole, chill out, it is just a baby shower."

Nikki's mouth dropped in disbelief. "_Just a baby shower?_"

"Yes." Courtney nodded. "Just a baby shower."

"This is not just a baby shower, Courtney." She shook her head. "You are starting to sound just like Phil. This is a celebration of your son's life and I will not have my godson's baby shower be anything less than perfect!"

The sound of crashing in the distance caught Nikki's attention. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She stormed off in a huff towards two frightened looking men in the distance.

Courtney was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of Nikki's rage.

"Poor Nikki." Brie giggled. "She has the baby shower today and the wedding the day after tomorrow."

Courtney shook her head in agreement. "I know. She might have an aneurysm."

"Court!" John yelled from the back door of the house. "Your mom and dad are in the foyer!"

Courtney's light-hearted mood instantly sank. She loved her parents but she hadn't been looking forward to her reunion with them. She was glad they got there before Phil and Bryan had returned from the gym. She could use the time to butter them up. Despite all of her reassurances to Phil, she wasn't so sure they would take to him. Her parents had always been very conservative and traditional. She did not expect them to be very warm towards the man their daughter was living with in sin and impregnated by.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was waiting for her inside. "Here goes nothing." She muttered under her breath before pressing on the arms of the chair and rising with some difficulty.

"Good luck." Brie knew how Courtney was dreading this all morning.

She appreciated Brie's words. She knew she would need all the luck she could get.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Courtney feigned excitement as she waddled into the foyer of John's palatial home. "I am so glad you guys could make it."

The well-dressed older couple stood in the middle of the room, in awe of the surroundings. Having lived in the south side of Chicago for all of Courtney's childhood, they weren't used to fancy things. She'd bought them a nice house in a gated community in Orlando with her first big check from wrestling but it wasn't anything on par with John's home.

"There's my baby." Her mother sat the two blue gift bags she'd been carrying down by her feet and outstretched her arms to Courtney.

She had to admit that it felt a little good to embrace her mother. Even if she did nag and drive her nuts, she was still her mom and there was nothing like the love of one's mother. She was a great mom. Always supportive and caring. Courtney hoped she would be half the mom her mother was.

"Daddy." Courtney hugged her father.

She always loved her father's bear hugs. "How are ya', kid?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm good." She smiled up at her dad.

They'd always been close. So much closer than she and her mother. Even though she'd always been loving and supportive, she'd never "got" Courtney or understood her free spirit like her father did. Being and only child, she was definitely a daddy's girl.

"This is a nice house." Her dad stepped by her, strolling around and taking in the room. "Is the house you share with this mystery fellow of yours as nice as this?" He inquired.

Courtney's mind went to Phil's loft in Chicago with the walls covered in paintings from his favorite horror films and filled with comics book and all the other random crap he was so fascinated by. It was a nice place but it was _different_ and her parents didn't care much for _different_.

"It is a nice place." She decided a vague but honest answer was the best.

Her father nodded as he continued surveying the room. "Is he here?"

"No, he will be here soon. He is at the gym with a friend of ours."

"Can we ask you a question before we meet the boy?" Her mother piped up behind her.

"I am sure you will ask regardless." Courtney knew the question was rhetorical. Her mother was notoriously nosy.

"Well.." Her mother began. "You never told us what happened to Randy. You just called us up a few months ago and told us you were pregnant by some stranger named Phillip."

Courtney shuddered at his name. She just wanted to forget about Randy, all he'd done to her, and the fact that he was still stalking around somewhere out there. "Randy and I just didn't work out, mom." She hadn't told her parents about any of the things he'd put her through.

"Such a shame." Her father shook his head regretfully. "He was such a great fellow and so right for you. I would have been honored to call him my son-in-law."

"Okay!" Courtney cleared her throat. "Moving on to another subject...why don't you two come out back and I will introduce you to some friends of mine. You've already met John bu-" Wanting them to forget about the subject of Randy, she began to usher them out of the foyer.

"It can't be that bad?" Bryan came sweeping in through the front door, tossing his gym bag to the side.

"Just wait until Brie's pregnant, bro." Phil followed behind him. "Finding a position to have sex-"

Courtney was absolutely mortified. "Phillip!" She yelped.

Clearly, Phil and Bryan hadn't realized their conversation had found an audience. His eyes went to Courtney and then to her parents standing behind her. All color leaving his face as he realized what they had overheard. "Shit..."

"Mom...dad.." Courtney turned to her parents, a nervous smile creeping upon her face. Her mother's mouth was standing open in shock at what they'd heard. Her father's face was stiff and stern. "Meet Phil..."

* * *

**There is a line in this story that I must thank _Devata_ for. I love her! She gets me and she is the best.**

**Enjoy! There might be another tonight.**


	25. Chapter 25

**As always, I want to thank _Devata _for all her input and allowing me to bounce all my thoughts and ideas off of her. She is the best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"They hate me." Phil leaned over in his chair and whispered in her ear.

"They do not hate you." Courtney spoke through her teeth, smiling for everyone watching them open the endless sea of pale blue and green bags and boxes that surrounded them.

He wasn't sure if she was oblivious or if she just wanted to make him feel better but it wasn't true.

They hated him. He'd could tell the moment she introduced them. Nothing but contempt and resentment had radiated off the couple the entire afternoon. Sure, they smiled and they shook his hand but it was a ruse. They wouldn't ruin this day for their only child by openly expressing their disapproval but Phil could see through them. Their disgust was evident in her mother's pinched mouth and her father's hard expression.

Could he blame them? He didn't make a great first impression. He couldn't imagine they were pleased to hear him openly discussing the difficulties of having sex with the daughter he impregnated out-of-wedlock.

Maybe it was the tattoos? He'd noticed her mother's nose wrinkle when he'd extended his arm to shake her father's hand.

Maybe it was his clothes? Nobody else seemed bothered by his choice of a black t-shirt bearing the bearded image of Charles Mansion and an old rough-looking pair of jeans but they all knew him.

Maybe it was his hair? Maybe it was the lone fact that he impregnated their daughter that fueled their disdain? Maybe it wasn't personal? Perhaps, if it had been John Cena standing by her side or any other well-dressed…well-groomed man….they would hate him too.

Phil's eyes went to Courtney's parents at the next table. Her mother, like everyone else, was caught up in the excitement of Courtney showing off the contents of whatever bag she'd just opened. Her father, however, had his eyes fixed on Phil. Phil could swear he felt the pierce of the daggers shot in to his chest from the man's narrowed eyes.

No. It was personal. They weren't bothered that their daughter, their only child, was having a baby. They hated _him._

"I'm pretty sure your dad wants to reach out and strangle me." Phil sank down in his chair.

"He does not." Courtney answered, paying little attention to anything but the gifts around them. "Quit sulking and put this back there with the other stuff we've already opened." She dropped box containing a set of baby monitors in his lap.

He'd lost count but he was pretty sure they had about six sets of them by now. He glanced back at the growing pile of baby stuff behind his chair. There had to be at least four umbrella strollers, two bassinets, and piles upon piles of baby clothes among other stuff. How he would ever get all this shit back to Chicago from Florida was beyond him.

Maybe Courtney wouldn't notice if he dropped half the crap at a Goodwill before they left? The definitely didn't need it. They'd turned one of the extra rooms at the loft into a nursery but he anticipated having to clean out another one to fit all the shit they'd received so far and Courtney still had dozens of gifts to open.

"Yes, he does." Phil answered, returning his attention back to their conversation. "He's been murdering me in his head ever since you introduced us."

"He's just observing you, Phil. Taking you in and trying to feel you out."

Phil quickly glanced over at her parents. The man's piercing gaze was still fixed on Phil. "The only thing he wants to feel is his hands around my neck."

"Would you just quit worrying about my parents and help me open all these presents." She nagged him.

"Here! Here!" Nikki scurried over, stepping over and between all the gifts to get to Phil and Courtney. "I have a special gift for Phil." She shoved a small red box into his hands.

"What's this?" He studied the little box.

Nikki's bright smile was beaming with mischief. "It's for _after _the baby's born. Just open it."

He didn't want to. He could only imagine what terrible item lay in store for him. The only thing that could match Courtney's parent's hate for him was Nikki's indifference. Sure, they were trying extremely hard to be kind to one another for Courtney's sake but he knew Nikki still harbored ill feelings towards him for his past behavior. He also knew that she wouldn't pass up any opportunity to make a fool out of him.

"Open it. I want to see." Courtney nudged him from the side.

He took a deep breath, knowing in the depths of his heart that he would regret it, and pulled the lid off the box.

Leave it to Nikki. Was he really expecting anything more from the woman who made it her goal to antagonize him whenever she could?

Sitting neatly in the middle of the tiny box was a lone wrapped condom. Nikki immediately exploded into laughter. She was amused greatly by her little gag.

"You're kidding, right, Nikki?" He rolled his eyes. "What the fuck is this?"

Nikki wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, careful not to smear her mascara. "Just a reminder, Phil." She answered. "I love Courtney and I love my godson but I don't want them camped out in my guest room should you knock her up and chicken out…again."

He couldn't believe it. This was low, even for Nikki.

A tense and awkward hush fell over all the party guests. Even Courtney was shifting around nervously in her chair. Phil's behavior for the first half of Courtney's pregnancy was no secret to any of their co-workers or friends in attendance….except for her parent's seated nearby.

Both of them sat there stunned and confused by Nikki's statement. Clearly, Courtney had not filled them in on the story. She would have to fill them in now, thanks to Nikki's _"gift"_. If they hated him now…he didn't want to imagine their feelings for him afterwards.

"I'll be back." Phil stood up from his chair. "I left my phone in the car." He lied, shoving past Nikki. He just needed a moment. He needed to get away from Nikki. Away from the glare of Courtney's father and her the disapproving shakes of her mother's head.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered to himself, stepping into John's kitchen and closing the backdoor behind him. "I wonder how long she's been planning that?" He laughed to himself, shaking his head as he slumped down on a bar stool at the island in the middle of the room.

He rested his head on his folded arms sitting on the counter. After everything so far…he just needed to rest his mind before he snapped on someone. That was the last thing he needed Courtney's parents to see. If there was any way he could get in their good graces after they found out about the back story to Nikki's gift…he didn't want to ruin it by losing his temper and causing a scene.

"Phillip, is it?" A stern voice came from behind.

Phil glanced over his shoulder and immediately sat up straight on the stool. "Uh, just call me Phil." He hadn't heard Courtney's dad come in behind him.

"I think I'll stick with Phillip and you can call me Malcolm." The man strolled over to the counter with his hands buried in his pockets.

"Ok, Malcolm." Phil wondered what the man wanted with him. He could tell from the serious tone of his voice that he wasn't there to sing his praises or offer any sort of encouragement.

The man stopped across the island from Phil and leaned over on his elbows, his dark eyes meeting Phil's own. "We aren't going to waste our time with nicknames or having you call me sir, mister, or anything like that. You see.." He smiled. "Those things would hint towards some sort of mutual respect between the two of us."

Phil tried his best not to express his growing agitation with the older gentleman. He didn't want to respect the father of the woman he loved and the grandfather of his son but, after Nikki's scene, he wasn't in the mood for any drawn out lectures and wished the man would get to his point.

"I don't respect you, Phillip. I don't even like you."

_"No surprise there."_ Phil chuckled to himself.

Malcolm took notice of this. "Is that funny to you, son?"

"Yeah, Malcolm, actually it is pretty funny to me." Phil decided honesty was the best answer. The man already hated him. No point in kissing his ass. "You don't even know me and you've decided you hate me. That is pretty hilarious." Phil smirked.

"I would wipe that smirk off your face, son, if I was you." Malcolm warned him. "You aren't fooling me at all. I know all about your kind."

Phil sighed and stood from the counter. "Well, as much as I would love to hear _all _about _my kind_…I should probably go help your daughter, the mother of your grandson…my son, finish opening all his gifts."

Phil didn't want to go back out there. He didn't want to deal with the smugness Nikki. He didn't want to open more shit that they didn't need. He didn't want to pretend like he was enjoying any of this anymore. Yes, he loved Courtney and he was learning to love their son growing within her but he was over the entire situation.

His brain went to the keys in his pocket.

He could leave now. Just hit the road back to Chicago and leave all this bullshit. Nikki. Courtney's parents. The growing mound of baby shit he had no space for.

His mind immediately felt at ease just thinking about the open road between Florida and Illinois.

There was nothing and nobody standing between him and that front door. The only person standing between him and his escape was Courtney's dad. He was sure Malcolm would be glad to hold the door open for him.

He could go now.

* * *

**EEP! Poor guy. **

**:(**

**I hope he decides to do the right thing and not what the little devil on his shoulder is telling him to do.**


	26. Chapter 26

"I don't see your damn boyfriend anywhere, Court." Nikki stormed into the living room, exasperated from her fruitless search. "I am willing to bet my money on the fact that he tucked tail and ran. Again."

Courtney bit the inside of her cheek, rubbing her hands on the dress over her thighs. Her stomach was sick with worry. The party was over, all the guests had left or were on their way out and Phil was nowhere to be found. "He said he was going to get his phone…" Courtney didn't want to accept Nikki's suggestion. Things had been so great between them the last few months. He wouldn't just walk away.

Courtney was flanked on both sides by her parents on John's couch. "Maybe he ran to the store or something, honey?" Her mother stroked Courtney's hair to soothe her anxious daughter. "I am sure he will be back soon."

Nikki scoffed from the doorway. "Yeah, in six months when he starts to feel guilty. Again."

"Sorry, guys." John was breathless and soaked in sweat when he entered the room. "Bryan and I circled the block twice and no sign of him."

"Dad, you were the last one to see him.." Courtney looked to Malcolm. His heartbroken daughter waiting for her father to reassure her. If anyone could make her feel better…it was her dad.

Malcolm closed his eyes, shaking his head regretfully. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. He didn't say anything or offer me any sort of idea of where he might be going. He just walked out the front door."

Courtney crossed her arms across her aching chest, clutching her shoulders. "No. No." She shook her head, refusing to accept the possibility that Phil had left her…again. "He would not just walk out and leave me again, guys. You don't understand." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. Them or herself? "He's been excited for the baby and we just set up his room last weekend. He wouldn't just leave…"

"Well…" Nikki sighed. "Maybe seeing all the stuff for the baby just made it too real for him, sweetheart."

"No." Courtney stood from the couch. "I refuse to believe that. I've seen him these last few months. You guys haven't. He didn't just leave." She moved as quickly as her pregnant body would allow towards the foyer.

Nikki followed behind her. "Where are you going Court?"

"I'm going to find him, Nicole." Courtney answered. "He probably just took a walk or went running to ease his mind of all the shit you guys have put on him today."

"Excuse me?" Nikki was taken aback by Courtney's comment.

Courtney grabbed the door handle but stopped to turn to Nikki, John and her parents standing behind her in the foyer. "He's made mistakes, Nikki. He wasn't ready for this but he's been trying his hardest to be as supportive of me as he could these last few months. He's done everything to show me how sorry he is and he loves me. You don't make it easy on him, Nicole. Always offering your snide comments and opinions of him." She turned her growing frustration towards her parents. "And you guys. I have seen how you been looking down your noses at him all day and I am sure whatever you said to him in the kitchen wasn't kind, daddy. I know he isn't what you two ever expected or wanted for me. He's brash. He's messy looking. He has a bad attitude but I love him and he is everything to me." She took a breath. It felt so good to get everything off her chest. "I know you two liked Randy but he is not what you guys think he is."

"What do you mean, honey?" Her mother's brow furrowed in worry. "What are talking about? Randy was great for you."

She was done hiding the truth from them. "HE HIT ME, MOTHER!" She screamed in aggravation. "He beat me senseless on more than one occasion. Your perfect idea of a son-in-law broke my nose, almost broke my neck, and almost ended my life and your grandson's! Do you know who saved me from him?" She challenged them.

Neither of her parents answered. They just stood there in shock, mouths open.

"Phillip, mom." Courtney whispered his name. "Phil has saved me and I am not going to let you guys or you, Nicole, run him off because he isn't what you think is right for me."

With that she walked out of the front door, slamming the front door behind her. She was shaking with anger at her parents and Nikki but that wasn't going to stop her.

Phil was out there and she was going to find him.

If it took her all night, she was going to find him.

* * *

He just needed to clear his head.

The thought of leaving, just walking away had presented itself to him but he quickly wiped it away. Nothing. Not Nikki and her bitchy comments. Not Courtney's parents. Nothing was going to take him away from Courtney and his son ever again.

He just need a moment to himself to gather his thoughts and cool down. They would be on their way back to Chicago tomorrow morning and he wouldn't have to deal with Courtney's parents or Nikki's behavior. For Courtney and his son, he could take one more night in John's house with Nikki.

For now, he would just sit here on the bench in the middle of the empty park just outside of John's gated community. It was the perfect place for a man to just sit with his thoughts.

"Just a few more weeks." He told himself, leaning over and staring at the shoes on his feet. 'The baby will be here in a few weeks and then everyone will see that I mean it when I say I am going to be there for him and Courtney."

He thought back to Nikki's so-called gift that afternoon. He had to admit it was a little funny. Maybe Nikki wasn't trying to be a bitch? Maybe she was just trying to make light of what had been a bad situation.

He knew better. She did it to be spiteful.

Maybe they would have a second kid just to shove it in Nikki's face?

He quickly laughed that thought away. No way. He wasn't even sure he would be able to handle the one kid. As much as he would love to prove Nikki and everyone else wrong….he didn't foresee any other kids in his future.

It was starting to get dark.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced down at the time. He'd been gone for over an hour.

He sighed and stood up from the bench.

He felt a bit better. His mind wasn't as heavy. He knew he should be getting back to John's house.

Courtney had likely noticed his absence and he didn't want her worrying about him.

* * *

"Phil! Phillip!" Courtney called out into the night air.

She'd walked all over John's neighborhood before deciding to try the large park just outside the gated community. Phil often walked to the park in Chicago when his mind was heavy. Maybe that is what he did this time?

"Phil!" Her voice echoed throughout the empty park.

He had to be around there somewhere. Their rental car was still at John's house and someone would have noticed a taxi pulling up in the drive. Where ever he was, he was on foot so he couldn't have gone far.

"Whew, kid." Courtney clutched her stomach. "You're killing me." A sharp pain was stabbing her in the side. Probably a cramp from all the walking.

She spied an empty bench. "We'll take a break and then we'll find daddy."

It seemed like an eternity as she trudged her way to the bench. Her aching hips didn't want to move any more. It was sheer relief when she finally sat down.

She sat back on the bench, rubbing her hard stomach. "I am thinking we should just call Aunt Nikki to come get us. There's no way mom can make that walk back to Uncle John's house." She figured it would be a good idea to call one of them. Maybe Phil had found his way back to the house by now and was looking for her.

She grimaced when she realized she didn't have any pockets on her dress. She'd left her phone at the house. "Crap." Her shoulders drooped. "I guess I am walking back to the house after all…"

"No, I don't think you are.."

Her body went rigid at the sound of his voice behind her. She was frozen to her spot on the bench. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her.

It couldn't be. She knew they weren't able to find him after his last attack but there was no way he was there in Florida. He would have to be following her for that to be possible.

"It's been a long time, sweetheart." Randy came around the bench and stood in front of her. "Well, for you it has. I, on the other hand, have had my eyes on you for a while." He confirmed her assumption. He'd been watching her.

Courtney shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "No. No. You're not here. This is all in my head." She repeated to herself.

This was to Randy's amusement. "Don't be delusional, Court." His sick laughter made her stomach turn. "I'm here, baby, in the flesh." Randy knelt so their eyes were level. "I have waited for a _long _time to have a moment alone with you." He brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "…and junior." He rested a hand on her stomach.

She whimpered at his touch.

"Don't panic, Court." The calmness in his voice terrified her. "When will you realize that my intention is never to hurt you?"

She was able to muster enough strength to slide past Randy off the bench. "Just go, Randy." She backed away from him in quick, jerky steps. "If you just leave right now, I won't tell John you were here. I won't tell my parents and I won't tell Phil."

"Phil?" Randy grinned. "You think I am scared of that _punk_?"

"Just leave me alone, Randy, please?" She pleaded with him as he closed the distance between them.

Randy took a hold of her arm, squeezing tightly, and pulled her against him. "Oh, baby, I'm not going anywhere." He growled.

"I've waited too long for this."

* * *

**Oh no! **

**Be sure to leave your reviews. Can you believe the story will be ending soon?**

**Will anyone come to Courtney's aide or she left to the mercy of Randy..again?**


	27. Chapter 27

"Party's over? What'd I miss?" Phil was in better spirits when he stepped into Cena's backyard. "Did Nikki hand out anymore rude and completely obnoxious gifts or was I the only lucky one?" He decided he wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing how much it actually bothered him.

His mood quickly downshifted when he noticed the wrinkled brows, pained gazes, tapping feet, and silent murmurs of the group of people standing by Cena's pool.

"Phil?" Bryan did a double-take. "You're here?"

"Uh, yeah.." Phil scratched at his temple. "Where else would I be?" A brittle smile occupied his face.

John stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…" He hesitated briefly. "We honestly thought you dipped out again, man."

"We've all been looking for you." A sullen Brie added.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Phil had to take a step back. "I take a walk to clear my head of all the bullshit you've all so generously dealt me on this day and you assume I've cut and run? A sudden coldness for the group hit him in his core.

Did they really think that low of him? Sure, he fucked up in the beginning but didn't he deserve at least the benefit of doubt?

"It's nothing personal, Phil." Nikki piped in. "Just given you're his-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Nicole!" A fiery temper swirled in his stomach and it took every ounce of Phil's self-control not unleash it on every one standing before him. "I am sure you wasted very little time convincing Courtney that I split and left town, right?"

He didn't allow any of them the opportunity to answer. "I bet she is upstairs an emotional wreck, isn't she?" His index finger gestured towards the house.

"No, man." Bryan answered. "She went looking for you about twenty minutes ago."

Phil's head flinched back slightly, caught off guard by Bryan's words. "What do you mean _she went looking for me_?"

"She told us off for how we've treated you and then she stormed out of here determined to find you." Nikki clarified.

"She told _YOU_ off." Bryan interjected. "I've been nothing but cool to Phil."

"THAT'S IRRELEVANT!" Phil shouted, his patience wiped. "SHE IS HEAVILY PREGNANT AND YOU JUST LET HER GO WALKING OFF INTO THE FLORIDA SUNSET ALL ALONE?!" His screaming didn't drown out the pounding in his head of his blood rushing through his body. "How about the fact that Randy is still out there? Does that mean anything to you people?"

"I don't think Randy Orton is just lurking around Florida, Phil." Nikki dismissed his concern.

"The day I want Nikki Bella to do my thinking for me…I'll be in a body bag." Phil spoke calmly and slowly to get his point across.

He didn't trust any of these people with the safety of his girlfriend and child. They were incompetent and this was the second time they'd proven it.

"I'm going to find her." Phil turned his back to all of them, pulling the keys to the rental out of his pocket. There wasn't any time for walking. His mind wouldn't rest until she was safely beside him.

"You morons call me if she shows up!"

* * *

"Just let me go, Randy, please." Tears stung Courtney's cheeks. "Go live your life, Randy, leave me alone." She sobbed uncontrollably, filled with absolute terror of what she was certain would come.

Randy clung to her, his fingers digging painfully into her shoulders. "You are my life, Court. I love you. You were everything to me and that bastard took you from me." He tried to make eye contact with her but she kept her gaze down.

"You don't hurt people that you love, Randy."

"Love?" Randy chuckled. "What would a _whore_ like you know about love?"

Courtney's arms crossed her stomach in a protective huddle. Aside from fear, all she could think about was her son. Whatever Randy decided to do to her was irrelevant. She needed to protect her son. She had to get herself out of this, somehow, for him.

"You're right." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I don't know anything about love." She gazed up into Randy's blue eyes.

"What?" He was caught off guard by his statement.

"You're right." She repeated. "You were good to me and I spat in your face over and over. I know that you never meant to hurt me, Randy. I understand why you did the things you did. How else was I supposed to learn?" The words leaving her mouth made her sick.

Randy's grip on her loosened. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, biting the inside of her cheek so hard she could taste the blood in her mouth. She needed him to buy her act. She needed to find her opening.

"Oh, Courtney." A smile slipped across Randy's face as he softly ran his index finger down the length of jaw. His touch sending chills through her trembling body. "You always were a terrible liar." He whispered in her ear.

Realizing Randy wasn't buying it, she did the next thing that came to her mind. The full force of her knee connecting with his crotch.

Randy's grasp on her released as he hunched over with a guttural moan. Seizing her opportunity, she spun around to run but tripped over her own feet, off-balance from her pregnant stomach. She landed on her hands and knees. With no thought or concern for any of the pain from her fall, she took straight to crawling. Her only objective…escape Randy.

"You stupid bitch!" Randy recovered quickly. "Are you fucking retarded?" Randy snatched her off the ground by a handful of her dark hair.

A primal scream erupted from her chest as she squirmed and fought her way from Randy, arms and legs flailing. She was desperate.

"Randal."

Courtney and Randy were both stunned by the sound of his voice.

"Phil…" Randy still had a strong hold on her but the sight of Phil, a few feet away from them sent a wave of instant relief over her.

The fire in Phil's eyes frightened her a bit. She'd never seen this sort of rage building within him. He stood with his feet planted wide part, his neck and shoulders limbered…ready to fight. "Let her go, Randal." He cracked his knuckles.

Randy's grip on her tightened. "What happens if I don't, _Punk?_" Randy mocked him. "This isn't the wrestling ring."

Randy's condescending tone had little effect on Phil. "Let her go." He repeated.

"Let her go, right now. I swear on my son that she is carrying, if you try to hurt her again, it will be the last thing you do." Phil stared him down. "I'm not going to ask you again, Randal."

* * *

**AAAAH. Just in time!**

**You guys didn't really think I was going to put Courtney through that...again? What kind of sicko do you take me for?**

**What do you think? Will Randy listen to Phil?**

**Leave your reviews. Let me know what you think.**

**I love you all so much.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, thank you all for your thoughts and reviews. Posting these next few chapters, the last chapters, will be so terribly bittersweet for me.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The park.

He didn't know what made him go to the park.

As soon as he whipped the vehicle out of Cena's driveway, some nagging feeling in the pit of him took hold of his body. It was like something had possessed him. He was conscious and he was aware of every move he made but it wasn't him. Something was pulling him and it wasn't until he stepped out of the car and heard her screams that he realized where he was.

His first instinct was to rush the man. He was too busy struggling with Courtney to notice Phil's presence. He wouldn't have seen him coming at all. But he was struggling with Courtney. Randy had his pregnant girlfriend tangled up in his arms. If Phil did anything to the man…he ran the risk of Courtney and the baby getting hurt in the process.

"Let her go." They were the only words he could form in his brain.

The sight of her, breathless and her face mottled with tears, filled him with a pure and completely unadulterated anger. The fear in her eyes begging him to do something, anything, to get her away from this man. He could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palms from his tightly clenched fists but he felt no pain. The adrenaline coursing through his veins wouldn't allow it.

"What happens if I don't, _Punk_?" Randy's hands on Courtney ignited a murderous rage within him. It built within him, boiled, his body shook with it. "This isn't the wrestling ring."

Phil could hear his voice and the threats leaving his mouth. He could hear Courtney's whimpers. Randy mocking him. None of it registered. The only thing his mind could focus on was Randy and all the things he would do to him once he got his hands on him.

"You see." A sickening grin spread across Randy's face. "I am in control, Phil." Randy's lips went to Courtney's neck but his eyes never left Phil's. "I could break her pretty neck right now and you couldn't do anything about it."

Phil dared him to try. "You think that scares me, Randy?"

"It should, shouldn't it?" Randy's hand went to Courtney's stomach. "They're you're life, aren't they? What would losing them do to you, Phil?" His hand gently stroked her pregnant belly, taunting Phil.

"I would have nothing else to lose, Randal." Phil spoke through clenched teeth. "That should scare you more than me. She and that baby are the only things in this world that matter to me. Take them from me and I have nothing. The things I would do to you without a thought, without any concern for myself, should frighten you."

Randy kept his hold on Courtney. "So, here we are, Phil." A wry smile teased Randy's lips. "Two men with nothing to lose…" Randy gently stroked his fingers along her collar-bone. "…and Courtney and your son in the middle…"

Randy was right. As long as he held Courtney between them…there was nothing Phil could do to Randy. As much he hated it; As much as it made him sick…Randy was in complete and total control of the situation.

Phil's eyes met Courtney's for all but a brief moment. She knew it too. There was nothing Phil could do to get her away from Randy without running the risk of harm to her or the baby. He saw the idea flash through her mind. He could read it through the desperation in her eyes begging him for reassurance…permission.

Phil locked his eyes back on Randy's, wanting to be sure he had Randy's full attention. Randy's eyes burned in to Phil, no thought or concern for the woman he held hostage. Phil softly nodded his head, careful not to let Randy on to their silent plan.

This nod was all she needed.

Courtney's teeth bit down hard on the hand that held her chin, the one Randy'd threatened to break her neck with.

"Shit!" Randy roared, letting go of Courtney and grabbing his injured hand. "BITCH! I'll kill you."

Phil seized his opportunity.

With Courtney out of the way, he barreled towards Randy. The full force of his shoulder meeting with Randy's gut, they both went to the ground. Phil was on Randy immediately, unleashing all the rage that had built within him.

Blood gushed from the Randy's nose as Phil hit him again, over and over, pummeling him unmercifully to get his revenge.

Randy would pay for everything he'd done to Courtney. All of Phil's frustration, guilt, and rage went with every blow that connected with Randy's face.

"ENOUGH!" He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. "THAT'S ENOUGH, PHIL."

John was there, trying to pull Phil from Randy but he kept a firm grasp on Randy's collar. He wasn't finished. He wouldn't be satisfied until the man that threatened the life of his child was dead, gone forever. He would do it with his bare hands.

"PHIL!" John shouted in his ear. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH. HE ISN'T MOVING." John, putting all his weight behind him, ripped Phil off Randy.

"No!" Phil shouted, fighting with all he had within him to get away from John. "I'm not finished!"

"Look at him, Phil!" John kept his hold on Phil. "Look at him! He isn't moving! I know you want to kill him and he deserves it."

"Then let me go!" Phil demanded.

John didn't oblige. "No. I won't let you have that on your hands, on your soul. You are better than him, Phil. Think about your son, Phil." John reasoned with him. "Think about Courtney."

Courtney.

He'd been so focused, so intent on making Randy pay that he hadn't thought about checking on Courtney.

Randy still lay in a crumpled heap at their feet.

"I'm going to let you go, Phil." John said. "Go to her. Bryan and I'll take care of Randy."

Phil nodded signaling his agreement. He wouldn't touch Randy. He just wanted to be with Courtney. He needed to know she was okay.

"Uh, guys…" Courtney stood with Nikki and Brie, holding their arms for support. "I think we have a problem…"

Phil immediately closed the distance between them, taking her face in his hands. "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Every terrible scenario raced through his brain.

"No." She shook her head and glanced down. "The baby's fine…but…" She brought her gaze back up to him, her eyes wide. "I think my water just broke…"

"What?" The words didn't register with him. "What are you talking-"

It hit him. "Now?" He shook his head with disbelief. "Right now…he's coming now?"

His hand carved through his hair, holding it back and then releasing. "Are you sure? Are you sure you didn't, like, piss yourself or something?" He knew it was a stupid question but his brain refused to accept the truth.

"Phil!" She grabbed his arm. "I didn't pee on myself." She shot him a sour look. "I'm in labor!"

"Okay. Okay." Phil took a deep breath, preparing himself the best he could for what was about to happen. "Let's go."

He felt light-headed, dizzy, but he knew he had to keep his composure. There was no time to panic. His son was coming. The moment he'd dreaded and looked forward to was finally there.

He'd accepted it so many months ago and there were so many times that it felt real but now it really was.

In a few hours, his life as he knew it would change substantially.

In a matter of hours, he would be a dad.

* * *

**Timing is everything, isn't it? **


	29. Chapter 29

15 hours.

For 15 hours Phil rubbed her back, held her hand, spoke words of encouragement in her ear, and made the occasional trip to the waiting room to update Courtney's waiting parents, The Bellas, and their beaus.

Finally, it was time to welcome their son into the world.

"Alright, Courtney." The doctor smiled up at her and Phil. "One more _big_ push and this little guy will be here."

Tears streamed down Courtney's face. "No.." She cried, shaking her head. "I can't do it. I can't push anymore."

"C'mon, babe." Phil stood by her side, squeezing her hand. "He's almost here. I can see his little head. Don't you want to meet our boy?"

She continued to sob as she nodded.

He hated to see her in pain. He wished he could take it all away from her. "Then you have to push, sweetheart." He coached her. "Just one more time. Okay?"

"Alright. Alright." Courtney answered with a renewed energy, bracing herself against the bed.

Ok, Court." Phil's clasped her hand between his. "Let's do it, baby."

She closed her eyes and pushed like the doctor instructed her.

"You're doing so well, Court." Phil shouted the words of encouragement over her sobbing.

With one final bone-crushing squeeze of his hand, Courtney screamed and gave her final push.

The sounds of their newborn's cries rang throughout the delivery room.

"Here he is." The doctor held up the screaming baby.

The world stopped.

In that moment, staring at the dark-haired baby boy, it felt like his heart had frozen, signaling the death of his life before this moment, then pounded back to life….his new life with this little boy.

Phil momentarily forgot all else as the doctor wrapped the infant in a white receiving blanket and placed him in Phil's arms. No thoughts of Randy, Courtney, the people in the waiting room, or any of the drama leading up to this moment. For that moment, it was just him and this baby. A man and his son.

"Wow." It was the only word he could articulate as he smiled down into the tiny green eyes that sparkled with the miracle of new life. "He's mine." A complete feeling of euphoria washed over him, tears dripped on the infant's blanket. "I have a son. I'm a dad." The moment was nothing like he'd imagined.

He'd been so worried about failing the little boy. So worried that he wouldn't know what to do. Worried he didn't know how to love a child. It all disappeared as he stood there, in complete awe of the baby in his arms. It wasn't a matter of learning to love him, that came natural. It was in the tears that soaked Phil's face and the blanket. Holding his son close to his chest, he knew what he had to, what he would do. And that was anything….he would do_ anything_ for this little boy.

"Stop hogging him." Courtney's breathless voice broke Phil's trance. "Let me see him."

"Alright, little dude.." Phil sat on the edge of the bed next Courtney and gently placed the boy in his mother's arms. "This beautiful woman is your mommy." It was the truth. She was always beautiful to Phil but never more than in this moment, as he watched her, tired and sweaty, beaming with pride at the sight of their son.

"You're so handsome." She whispered to the infant. "You look just like your daddy."

Phil leaned in, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You did good, Court." His pressed his lips against her hair. "I love you so much."

"Wait until the girls see him." Courtney kept her eyes on the baby. "Nikki is going to eat him up."

Phil wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing his son with anyone any time soon. "Maybe we should give him a name before we introduce him to anyone." He suggested.

"I have a name. The perfect name." Courtney replied. "The only name for him."

"What's that?"

She looked up at Phil with the most beautiful smile. "Phillip." She answered. "Phillip Jack Brooks, Jr."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I am so glad Punk & Courtney finally have a happy moment together...with their son!**

**Let me know what you think. Leave your reviews.**

**I am kinda sad. The next chapter will be the last.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Since this is the last chapter...I have only one thing to say.**

**I owe this entire story to _Devata._ I have said it so many times but she is the main reason this story is done. Chapter 1-12...I would say were all me. Since then...she has been pushing me and inspiring me to finish. Without her, there would be no story and she has become a wonderful friend in the process. **

**Much love.**

* * *

"My goodness. There is no way this is Punk's kid." Natalya cooed over the 8-month old boy squirming around in Courtney's arms. "He's too cute!"

"You spend 24/7 with this kid and there's absolutely no way you will be able to deny that he is Phil's…through and through." An exhausted Courtney responded.

The kid was definitely strong-willed like his father. No matter how many times she adjusted the boy in her arms, he continued to struggle and fuss to get down. Smart like his daddy, he'd recently taken up crawling and was anxious to explore and discover everything. Courtney regretted not bringing PJ's stroller from the bus. Letting him down just wasn't a viable option as they watched Phil's match from the monitors backstage.

Natalya continued gushing over PJ, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, no. He can't be _that _bad." Sensing Courtney's growing frustration with the boy, Natalya plucked him from Courtney's arms, to her relief. "He's just a wittle baby." She tickled the little boy's chest causing him to squeal and flail about in Natty's arms.

"You're a natural, Natty." Courtney smiled weakly. Motherhood was proving to be the most exhausting task she'd ever undertaken. "You're so good with him. I feel like I don't get to enjoy him like Phil and everyone else seems to. I am always so tired and aggravated with chasing him, correcting him, and keeping him contained. I feel like a terrible mother."

Natalya seemed content to wrestle with the antsy infant. "No, you're not." She shook her head, offering Courtney a comforting smile. "You're just tired and it's your first baby. You're still learning the ropes. I am sure I would feel the same way if the roles were reversed."

"I don't know, Natty. Phil seems to be taking to him like a pro. He-"

"Hey." Natalya wouldn't allow Courtney to finish her thought. "Punk is a goal-oriented person. He strives to be the best in everything he does. If you strive to compete on the same level as him in ANYTHING he does, you're only setting yourself up for disappointment and failure. That's not to say he is a better parent than you, Courtney. He just thrives in any environment where he is presented with a challenge. I can't think of a better challenge than raising a child."

As if on cue, Phil announced his arrival. "There's my boy!" He was covered in sweat and breathless but still radiated with excitement and pride as he scooped the boy out of Natalya's arms. Phil and PJ both grinned and giggled as he lifted the little boy over his head.

A scene that would fill most mothers with joy and bliss, watching the man she loved interact with their child, sent pangs of jealousy and resentment through Courtney. She was glad Phil had a good relationship with his namesake but she hated how flawless he made it seem. It wasn't so easy for her. Phil always seemed so happy and genuinely enjoyed every moment he had with his son. While Courtney, however, just wanted a moment away from the little boy.

"You alright, Court?" Phil's smile disappeared at the sight of the frown on her face.

"I'm fine." She quickly put on her façade as a happy, doting mother and girlfriend. "Just tired." It was half the truth. "PJ hasn't taken a nap today."

The boy wasn't fighting Phil at all. He laid his head on his father's shoulder and seemed happy to be held by his dad. This didn't help the irritation and resentment building in Courtney more and more every day.

Phil walked over and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "I'm sorry, babe." He kissed the top of her head. "Let me get a shower and I will take him for the rest of the night so you can get some rest."

That should have made her feel some sort of relief but it didn't. It felt like a smack in her face.

"_Look at me. Super dad. I can spend an entire day doing media, wrestle a half-hour match, and then take care of my stubborn son with ease." _He didn't say the words. He probably didn't even think them. He was just trying to help. She knew that. She just wished she could tell him how hard it was for her without fear of him judging her or thinking she loved their son any less than he did.

"Thanks, love." She rested her tired head on his tattooed chest covered in sweat. She enjoyed their closeness. Her skin on his. With PJ taking up all her time and her energy and Phil's working…they rarely had a chance to be together in any intimate way. Hell, even when Phil did hint towards it all, she was too tired.

"You guys are too cute." Natalya beamed at their little family. "I can't wait until TJ and I decide to have our own little one."

Phil held them both close to him. "I can't say that I ever _decided_ to have kids, Nat." He kissed his son's face. "Little dude definitely snuck up on me but I am glad he did."

"Hey, Natty!" Eva Marie strolled up to them. "Are you ready for our match?"

Natalya nodded. "Yep."

The scantily clad red-head turned her attention to Phil. "Good match, Punk." Her voice hinted with flirtation.

Courtney didn't mind. That was just how Eva was. She didn't mean anything by it. She'd been happily married to her own guy for almost a year now.

What did bother Courtney was the attraction that flashed through Phil's eyes. "Thanks Eva." He glanced the Diva up and down.

How dare he? Did she blame him for looking? No. Eva was a beautiful woman. But to do it right there in front of her? It made her feel like less of a woman. She'd dropped all her baby weight months ago but she knew she didn't look as good as the Divas he was on the road with. She was a shadow of her former self. She made little effort in her appearance anymore. Jeans and a random t-shirt covered in whatever PJ ate for lunch that day were her norm. Her long hair made its home on top of her head in a sloppy pony tail.

"Phil." Courtney cleared her throat, reminding her ogling boyfriend that she was still in the hallway.

"C'mon, Eva." Natalya, picking up on the situation, grabbed Eva's arm. "We don't want to miss our cue."

"I know what you were thinking, Court." Phil said as the two women walked away. "I want you to know now that you don't need to worry about that at all. You are still the most beautiful woman to me in the world, even when your hair has dried-up baby food in it and you smell like a dirty diaper."

This did soften her towards him a bit. "Really?" She gazed up into his eyes.

He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Yes. If you were keeping up appearances with these women backstage, you wouldn't have time to take such good care of our boy." He answered. "That's all that matters to me. He's healthy. He's happy. He has the best mom and I love her. I love you."

"I love you, too." She couldn't help but feel a bit better. Phil was good at doing that. Even though she did resent him for the ease in which he took care of their son. For the fact that he got to still go out and do the one thing she loved as much as her family, wrestling. For the fact that he drooled over the skimpy girls backstage. In spite of all this, she still loved him, and he could always bring her up when she was feeling down. It was nothing for him to bring a smile to her face.

Since the day they met, he'd been saving her. From guys in bars. From Randy. From herself, here lately.

In spite of all her emotions and animosity, he was still and would always be…

…her Second City Savior.

* * *

**Thank you! I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Without all of you, those that commented or those that just lurked about, I would have never finished this.**

**This is the first story I have ever shared with anyone and it's also the first one to reach completion. I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading.**

**I have good news, for those of you who are saddened to see Punk & Courtney's journey end. IT'S NOT!**

**I have been working on a sequel for their little family and I will be posting the first chapter soon.**

**Keep your eyes open.**

**Keep being you guys.**

**I love you all.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
